No es un sueño
by Isis Elisabeth Black
Summary: Ada Steen era una niña normal de once años hasta que una mañana una lechuza parda repiquetea el cristal de su ventana con un sobre atado en su pata.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. ¿Qué es esto?

Ada se levantó despacio, como todos los días de su vida, parecía que el tiempo no fuese con ella.

Su abuela preparaba el desayuno en la cocina acompañada de la música de "Dee Dee Sharp".

La mañana estaba despejada para variar. Se había pasado el verano lloviendo, o por la mañana o por la tarde, y para su mala suerte siempre la había pillado por la calle, o de camino al gimnasio o de vuelta.

Una lechuza parda se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la niña, repiqueteando con el pico sobre el cristal.

Ada se asustó y salió despavorida de la habitación.

- ¡Ma nos atacan los pájaros!- gritó a voz en cuello.

Tropezó a mitad de escalera y aterrizó en mitad del distribuidor desparramada. Doliéndole los brazos y las piernas al haberse golpeado con los escalones. Pero por suerte sólo habían sido cinco escalones.

La abuela de Ada salió de la cocina asustada al escuchar el escándalo, no entendía como su nieta podía ser tan patosa por las escaleras y sin embargo tener tanto equilibrio sobre una barra de diez centímetros de ancho a un metro del suelo, pensaba que con los años cambiaría pero conforme crecía se hacía más despistada, desesperándola.

- Cariño, ¿Estás bien?- la señora Steen se arrodilló al lado de su nieta- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay un pájaro en mi ventana- repuso la niña colocándose la camiseta en su sitio.

- ¿Un pájaro?- todos los temores de la señora Steen se agolparon en el interior de su pecho.

No era para menos, viejas historias en la familia circulaban para atemorizarlos, historias de sus antepasados, historias que hablaban de la unión en matrimonio de Robert Hitchens con una bruja a mediados de 1800, historias que salían a relucir cada Halloween para asustar a los niños, y decían que sólo los niños malos heredarían el gen de la bruja, siendo repudiados por el resto de la familia de por vida.

Y ese gen despertaría en una mujer cerca de su décimo primer cumpleaños y una lechuza parda traería un sobre atado en su pata. Un sobre que la obligaría a abandonar el hogar familiar para estudiar durante siete años en una escuela especial y luego la haría vivir en un mundo desconocido.

Ada asintió con la cabeza, temblando todo su cuerpo. Su primo mayor le había contado la historia de la familia el curso pasado y desde ese momento la niña estaba atemorizada con cualquier pájaro, ella nunca había visto una lechuza, pero sabía que el pájaro que había en su ventana era de color marrón como el de la historia.

- Marrón- aclaró la niña- Y lleva algo en la pata.

La señora Steen se levantó precipitadamente y subió al cuarto de la niña, comprobando que su nieta tenía razón, la lechuza seguía llamando con el pico en la ventana.

No podía hacer otra cosa para disipar sus temores más que abrir la ventana y descifrar el contenido del sobre. Y decidida, lo hizo.

El animal estiró la pata para que la señora recogiese el sobre y después volvió a emprender el vuelo.

El sobre temblaba en las manos de la señora, una gran "H" sellaba la parte de detrás, un sello en cera roja.

La señora abrió la carta sentada sobre la cama de su nieta, temblando de pura impotencia.

"Querida Ada Steen,

Ha sido reclamada por la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se le espera el día 1 de Septiembre en la estación de King Cross, andén 9 y tres cuartos.

el Expreso hacia Hogwarts sale a las once en punto, sea puntual.

Se le remite el billete, así como la lista de utensilios que deberá llevar con usted.

Debido a su condición el día 15 de Agosto le enviaré a alguien que pueda acompañarla al callejón Diagon para adquirir tanto los libros, como los menesteres que necesite para hacer el primer curso con éxito.

Le detallo todo aquello que debe traer con usted a continuación, recordándole que los alumnos de primero pueden traer a su mascota."

"Lista de materiales:

- Caldero número uno.

- Varita.

- Dos uniformes.

- Dos túnicas, una de verano y otra de invierno.

- Plumas estilográficas y tinta mágica.

- Rollos de pergamino.

- Libros:

- "Lo que nos cuentan las estrellas" , de Treelaway.

- "Pociones, un primer contacto" .

- "Andando entre criaturas". Primer curso.

- "Historia del mundo mágico".

- "Volar en escoba es fácil".

- "¿Cómo sobrevivir entre hechizos de magia oscura?"

- "Simples transformaciones"

- "Haciendo la vida sencilla. Acercamiento a los hechizos", Primer curso.

Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, le espero en el colegio el uno de Septiembre.

Muy atentamente,

Albus Dumbledore".

Cuando la señora Steen terminó de leer la carta gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Su nieta había sido marcada con el gen de la magia, a su desgracia.

Se la llevarían a un mundo distinto, a la tierna edad de once años, no la volvería a ver salvo en vacaciones de verano. Ni siquiera sabía si sus regalos llegarían a ese sitio.

Empezó a maldecir en voz alta y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ada estaba desayunando en pijama. Ya abriría su abuela.

- ¡Ada! ¡La puerta!- gritó la mujer desde arriba.

La niña cogió el bol de cereales y abrió la puerta. Había un chico de no más de catorce ante ella, de finos rasgos y espesa mata de pelo morena.

- Hola, tú debes ser Ada- saludó el muchacho.

- ¿Y tú?- si sabía su nombre debía ser alguien que la conociese.

- Soy Sirius Black, vecino tuyo y alumno de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me ha pedido que te lleve al callejón Diagon para adquirir tus útiles de primero- respondió contemplando a la niña.

- ¿Quién?- Ada no había oído hablar de ese tal Dumbledore en su vida.

Y no había mucho que observar, Ada era bonita pero algo en su mirada y la falta de sonrisa en el rostro afeaban la carita, y su gran pijama rosa no mejoraba su aspecto.

- ¿Te importaría darte prisa? Es que he quedado con unos amigos en el callejón- el chico tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto?- la curiosidad pudo con ella y tocó la túnica del chico. Manchándosela de azúcar- Lo siento. Pasa.

Le dejó paso y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Eres algún primo lejano mío?- preguntó curiosa.

- No lo creo, en mi familia todos llevamos el apellido Black- el joven observaba la decoración de la casa, le maravilló ver tantos objetos muggles juntos. Su madre odiaba a los muggles y seguro que no le hacía gracia que él estuviese allí.

- Enseguida bajo. Voy a decírselo a mi abuela- la niña subió corriendo las escaleras, tropezando nuevamente en el último escalón y golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta de su cuarto.

Una señora morena y de finos rasgos salió del cuarto en donde se metió Ada. Se quedó mirando al muchacho distraído en la decoración.

- ¿Y tú eres?- la voz de la señora lo hizo volver a la tierra.

- Sirius Black, señora. Albus me envió para llevar a Ada al callejón. ¿Le podría decir a su hija que se diese prisa?… - era muy joven para ser la abuela de la niña-Es que he quedado con unos amigos.

- ¿En qué curso estás?- preguntó Flora Steen.

-Este año comienzo tercero.

- Estupendo, así que tienes trece años, ¿Y crees que te voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hija a un sitio que yo no conozco?- la mujer tenía algo raro, parecía atravesarle la luz de la ventana del comedor.

El chico rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un pergamino doblado que le entregó a la mujer. Con letras elaboradas estaba encabezada.

La mujer abrió el pergamino y lo leyó con atención.

""Flora, soy Albus, te parecerá raro que haya enviado a un niño para acompañar a tu hija a por los útiles, pero Sirius es de confiar. Aún siendo travieso creo que necesita a alguien a quien cuidar y por el que preocuparse, creo que Ada puede ser perfecta.

He seguido los pasos de tu hija desde su nacimiento, y he de decirte que por más que penséis en vuestra familia que es una maldición, la magia es un don.

Sólo has de pensar lo que hubiera pasado si la magia de su interior no hubiese actuado el doce de enero de 1970, seguramente ella no estuviese.

Dale un voto de confianza a ese chico y a nuestro mundo, por Isla, por su valor y su fortaleza.

Muy atentamente, Albus Dumbledore"

- No la he leído señora, lleva un hechizo- aclaró el chico ante la mirada atónita de la señora.

- ¿En serio no puedes ver lo que está escrito?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo lo que va dirigido a mí- respondió suavemente.

- ¿Sabes quien fue Isla Black?- preguntó con rencor, aquella mujer había maldito a toda su familia y ahora a su hija, la niña que más le importaba en el mundo.

- Fue una antepasada de mi familia, fue repudiada por casarse con un muggle.

Flora Steen asintió con la cabeza, aunque ese término no lo había escuchado en su vida, Isla Black fue la mujer que se casó con su bisabuelo Robert Hitchens.

- Se casó con mi bisabuelo Bob Hitchens.

- ¡Vaya!- se animó el joven- Entonces Ada y yo estamos emparentados.

- Todos somos hermanos si procedemos de Adán y Eva- respondió la mujer a conciencia- Cuídala y me la devuelves esta tarde. ¿Con qué va a pagar las cosas que compre? ¿Te doy dinero?

El joven negó con la cabeza y le mostró una llave pequeña dorada.

- Dumbledore me mandó la llave de la cámara de Isla, su bisabuela dejó una gran suma de dinero mágico para la gente mágica de su familia. Se la tengo que devolver el uno de septiembre. ¿Puedo traer a Ada esta noche? Si nunca ha visto el mundo mágico le va a encantar.

- No lo creo, pero si ha de vivir en ese mundo más vale que empiece a familiarizarse con él. En mi familia siempre hemos pensado que se trataba de una maldición, ni siquiera creo que se adapte entre tu gente- la señora entró en la cocina y no volvió a salir.

Una mujer de avanzada edad bajó las escaleras y sonrió al muchacho, entregándole el listado de la carta.

- Tú debes ser Sirius- el chico afirmó con la cabeza.

La señora entró en la cocina y salió con un bote de hojalata lleno de galletas de mantequilla.

- ¿Te apetece?- preguntó la señora.

Sirius sonrió y cogió una galleta. Era la mejor galleta que había probado en su vida. De textura suave y para nada empalagosa.

Ada bajó de nuevo las escaleras a la carrera, teniendo que saltar los dos últimos escalones para evitar caer de nuevo.

- Es que me tienen manía- se disculpó la chica acalorada.

A Sirius le divertía aquella niña, era una auténtica ignorante en el mundo de la magia.

Era una maga en potencia, eso le había dicho Dumbledore.

- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el joven con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ada miró a su madre, pidiéndole permiso. Nunca había ido ningún chico a su casa para llevarla a dar una vuelta por Londres. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

- Ve, pero antes de las nueve y media en casa- Ada besó la mejilla de su abuela y cogió al chico de la mano, apresurándose antes de que su madre cambiara de opinión.

Corrieron por la calle hasta perder la casa de vista y entonces le soltó la mano de golpe.

Sirius se apretaba el costado, punzantes pinchazos golpeaban su hígado, ¿Cómo es que Ada parecía fresca?

- Pertenezco al equipo de Gimnasia deportiva de mi colegio- explicó la niña ante el desconcierto del muchacho- Benny nos hace correr todos los días tres vueltas al patio de calentamiento. Estoy acostumbrada a correr.

- Casi me matas- se apretaba el costado con fuerza y la voz le sonó demasiado nasal.

- Lo siento. No quería que mi abuela cambiara de opinión. ¿Así que vas a Hogwarts?- se interesó cambiando de opinión- ¿Qué es eso?

Sirius se quedó mirándola pensativo, ¿Era una broma? ¿De verdad no sabía qué era Hogwarts?

- ¿Me vas a contestar?- se impacientó la niña.

- Es el colegio de Magia.

- ¿Magia?- Ada lo miró de arriba abajo- Pues he de decirte que yo no soy maga.

- No, las mujeres son hechiceras, los hombres somos los magos.

- Eso es sexista, todos somos personas e iguales a los ojos de Dios.

- ¿Quién es Dios?- ironizó Sirius. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Ada- Toma.

La niña sangraba por la nariz, siempre le pasaba lo mismo en el calentamiento, su nariz sangraba.

- Gracias- se apretó los orificios con el pañuelo y agachó la cabeza.

- Debemos darnos prisa. Mis amigos nos esperan en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Llevas la lista de materiales?

Ada levantó la cabeza y negó con suavidad. Nadie le había dicho que tenía que llevar una lista.

- Bueno, no importa, tú abuela me la dio, ¿Por qué no se fían de ti?- se encogió de hombros y siguió andando por la acera ante el mutismo de la niña.

Ada lo seguía unos pasos por detrás, intentando aprenderse el camino, pero era prácticamente imposible, ya no recordaba por cuantos callejones había pasado y el chico zigzagueaba sin parar. Con seguirlo tenía bastante, su mayor reto era no perderlo de vista o no sabría regresar a su casa.

- ¿Cómo supiste que eras bruja?- preguntó por animar el paseo. Para silencio ya tenía su casa.

- No soy bruja, ya te lo he dicho- respondió la niña. Perdida, no sabía en dónde se encontraba.

- Si apareces en el libro de admitidos es porque tienes magia.

- Pues se debe haber equivocado de persona, o el libro o ese tal Dumbledore. Por cierto, ¿Quién es?

- El director de Hogwarts y la persona más justa que conozco. No tiene prejuicios- la chica notó esa admiración por la persona de la que estaba hablando- ¿Nunca te ha ocurrido nada que encuentres curioso? ¿Algo que no puedas explicar?

Ada se quedó en silencio. Sirius se detuvo y se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Nunca?- intentó indagar en la niña, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la barbilla gacha.

- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar- murmuró- Es vergonzoso.

Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

- Vamos, que James, Remus y Peter deben estar impacientes- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la arrastró con él- Ya me lo contarás.

- No- sentenció la niña.

- Bien, como quieras- y le restó importancia al asunto. Aunque le picaba la curiosidad saber como había sido su explosión de magia.

Siguieron andando por callejones hasta salir a una plaza y detenerse ante una pequeña puerta metálica.

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó el muchacho señalando el primer piso de la finca.

- Pared de ladrillos- respondió Ada, segura de sí misma.

Sirius miraba fijamente un punto en la pared y Ada lo imitó. Ante ella apareció un cartel de madera con unas letras.

- ¿Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó sorprendida- Antes no estaba ese cartel ahí.

- Sólo los magos somos capaces de verlo, esto es un motel para magos, hacen las lentejas más ricas de todo Londres- frotó la espalda de la niña y abrió la puerta.

Ada se sintió trasladada casi a la Edad Media, la mesera llevaba un delantal blanco y el pelo bajo un pañuelo. Algunas greñas le sobresalían mostrándola más estrafalaria de lo que su atuendo de vestido ancho con puñetas incluidas mostraba. Arrugas por todo el rostro y una gran verruga en la nariz, con pelos negros incluidos.

Ada no se atrevía a avanzar, era una bruja lo que había acercándose hacia ella. Una bruja en carne y hueso, como la que describía Pierrot en sus cuentos para niños. Retrocedió asustada, tirando de la túnica de Sirius.

El chico, sin embargo, avanzaba decidido hacia un grupo de chavales que lo saludaban con la mano. Notó el tirón en su túnica y se giró molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es una bruja de verdad- la niña señalaba temerosa con el dedo a la señora.

La mesera pasó por su lado y Ada cerró los ojos, deseando que desapareciese.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, la mesera ya había servido las cervezas en la mesa en donde dos hombres con túnicas de llamativos colores reían un chiste difícil de entender para la niña.

- Claro que es una bruja de verdad, aquí todos somos brujos- le explicó por tercera vez- Si tú has podido ver el cartel es porque también eres una bruja.

- No es cierto, ya te he dicho que yo no soy una bruja. No quiero ser una bruja.

Soltó la túnica del chico y se quedó parada en medio de la posada, entre dos mesas ocupadas.

Sirius avanzó hasta sus amigos de casa y le hizo señas a la niña para que se acercase.

Ada se quedó tras su espalda, los chicos aquellos eran muy guapos. Y ella no se relacionaba con chicos mayores, sólo con su primo, dos años mayor que ella. Pero su primo era muy feo en comparación con esos cuatro, y estaba bastante cohibida.

- ¿Quién es Sirius?- preguntó un joven de pelo rubio en capa, con unos bonitos ojos dorados.

- Se llama Ada Steen y el director me ha pedido personalmente que la acompañase hoy al callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles de primero. Procede de una familia de muggles, por lo que les era imposible llegar hasta aquí- explicó el muchacho de ojos grises.

- Hola Ada- el chico estiró la mano en saludo- Soy Remus Lupin, ¿En qué casa te gustaría estar?

Ada se quedó mirándolo y levantó las cejas a más no poder, ¿Casa?, ella sólo conocía una, la suya, esa era su casa y era donde quería estar.

- No sabe nada del mundo mágico, Remus. Hoy es su primer contacto- respondió Sirius, Ada no había devuelto el saludo pero denotaba asombro.

- Yo se lo explico- se ofreció un joven de pelo alborotado y gafas de pasta- Mira, preciosa…

- Me llamo Ada- recalcó la niña- Sin ache.

Que la llamasen por un diminutivo o le dijesen un eufemismo la sacaba de quicio y superaba su timidez. Ella no era bonita, y mucho menos preciosa. Su abuela le cortaba el pelo estilo chico porque le era imposible peinárselo a diario, demasiados tirones y gritos de la niña, corto parecía que lo tuviese liso.

- Ah! Cierto, yo me llamo James Potter y soy amigo de Sirius- y le cogió la mano para saludarla- Encantado de conocerte.

Ada tragó toda la saliva que se había acumulado bajo su lengua por el nerviosismo.

- Yo soy Peter Pettegrew, un placer- saludó el chico más bajito con unos preciosos ojos azules, claros como el cielo.

- Encantada- respondió sin emoción alguna.

- De hielo- susurró Remus al oído de Peter.

James, sin embargo, sonrió divertido. Esos chicos parecían felices por sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- Bueno, Ada sin ache- la niña lo fulminó con la mirada provocando la risa colectiva- Te explico, nuestro colegio se divide en cuatro casas. Ravenclaw, donde van los "cerebritos", Hufflepuff, donde van los "puros de corazón", Slytherin, la casa de las "serpientes", de esa casa han salido los magos más oscuros de la historia, no te preocupes, no terminarás allí, sólo admiten sangre limpia. Y la mejor de todas, Gryffindor, donde van los valientes.

- ¿Por qué Gryffindor es la mejor de todas? Yo tengo la sangre limpia, no tengo ninguna enfermedad en la sangre- replicó la niña- Podría ir a Slytherin.

- Eso no es posible, tus padres no son magos, ¿verdad?- respondió Remus.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- El sombrero no te mandará a Slytherin- afirmó Peter secundando la idea de su amigo, James asintió con la cabeza, en cambio Sirius sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes Sirius?- preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez, conocían demasiado bien esa sonrisa.

- Su tatarabuela perteneció a Slytherin y ha sido la única bruja de toda su familia.

- ¿Su tatarabuela? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- James no conocía a tantos ascendentes en su familia, el hilo lo perdía con sus abuelos paternos, los maternos no se hablaban con ellos, era lo que lo unía a la familia de su amigo Sirius, el renegado Black.

- Su tatarabuela fue Isla Black- afirmó el chico- La primera Black que rompió la tradición de no casarse con un sangre pura, se casó con un muggle, Bob Hitchens y la borraron del árbol de los Black.

- ¿Así que su tatarabuela es tu heroína, me equivoco?- Remus le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y le propinó un juguetón codazo en las costillas- Supongo que eso te dirá algo de porqué Albus te ha encargado este trabajo.

- No- el chico negó con la cabeza- Me dijo que olvidaría mi castigo si le hacía el favor.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, era un buen trato, total sólo debían ayudar a la niña a comprar los útiles e iniciarla en el mundo de la magia.

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo- Sirius sujetó a Ada del cuello y la arrastró hacia el patio interior, en donde un muro enladrillado infranqueable se alzaba ante los jóvenes.

- Aquí no hay salida- por primera vez Ada hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- Fíjate bien- James sacó su varita y golpeó con decisión uno de los ladrillos.

La pared comenzó a temblar y los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse solos, abriendo un hueco que los dejaba contemplar una calle llena de gente con gorros puntiagudos y capas negras, rojas, azules, verdes, todas aterciopeladas.

Los niños pequeños también vestían de forma parecida.

Ada contemplaba la calle asombrada. Atravesó el hueco con la boca abierta, sin miedo, con la curiosidad de cualquier niño.

- ¡Que pasada!- arrastró el aliento mientras sus labios la hacían pronunciar esas dos palabras. Los chicos sonrieron, ellos no recordaban la primera vez que visitaron el callejón, eran demasiado pequeños y ver el asombro en el rostro de la niña los hizo sentirse importante- Es fantástico.

Las mujeres que paseaban con cestas de mimbre bajo el brazo llenas de comida le sonreían al verla maravillada correr por todo el callejón, gritando de puro júbilo, si eso era a lo que sus familiares habían repudiado no lo entendía, estar en aquél sitio era como vivir su propio cuento de hadas.

Sus bermudas ceñidas, zapatillas de lona amarillas y la camiseta de tirantes contrastaba con las ropas de aquellas personas. Contemplaba los carteles de las tiendas con absoluta fascinación, y se fijó que el corazón de aquél lugar era un edificio blanco con escaleras de mármol, el resto parecía irradiar alrededor de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué es aquello?- señaló el edificio mientras se acercaba a la carrera.

Los chicos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza cuando Ada se lanzó de cabeza hacia la otra parte de la calle total porque un carruaje fantasma pasaba por allí, ella sólo pensó que había estado a punto de llevársela por delante. Rodó por el suelo y fue a golpearse la rodilla contra la acera, abriéndose un profundo corte en ella.

La sangre resbaló deprisa por su pierna y manchó la zapatilla, ella se sujetaba la rodilla mientras se balanceaba.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- James la miraba horrorizado- No te puede hacer nada.

- Pensaba que era una calle peatonal, lo siento- se disculpó la niña, sin prestar atención al chico de gafas.

- James, creo que es la primera vez que ve a un fantasma- intentó explicarle Peter.

- ¿Fantasma?- la cara de Ada se volvió cenicienta, ese era su secreto, podía ver fantasmas.

- Sí, el carruaje no te hubiese hecho nada si no te mueves, es un carruaje fantasma- le dijo Remus rodeándole el corte con un pañuelo.

- ¿Fantasma?- la voz de la niña apenas se oía si te separabas más de quince centímetros de su rostro- ¿Vosotros lo habéis visto? ¿Podéis ver a los fantasmas?

- Toda la gente mágica puede. Acostúmbrate, en Hogwarts hay la tira, pero al único que debes evitar es a Peeves- le dijo Sirius mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Peeves no es un fantasma Sirius, es un Polstergeit- le aclaró Remus.

- ¿Qué más da? Ella no conoce la diferencia- resopló el chico.

- Sí se la diferencia que hay entre un Polstergeit y un fantasma- andaba cojeando.

- ¿Sí?- Sirius dudaba de la niña- ¿Y cuál es en el mundo muggle?

- Los fantasmas son las almas de las personas que han muerto sin alcanzar la perfección, por eso rondan por los castillos antiguos, los Polstergeit son pura energía, les gusta jugar con los seres terrenales, gastar bromas, tienen un sentido del humor muy especial, no han sido humanos nunca.

Los chicos se detuvieron ante la explicación de la niña, acababa de resumir el primer tema de Criaturas de Segundo en menos de un minuto.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Remus sorprendido, era raro para una persona que no se había criado en un entorno mágico saber esa distinción, ni siquiera algunos magos podían distinguirlos, muchos magos los catalogaban a todos dentro del saco de fantasmas, pero esa era la distinción entre ambos.

- Me lo explicó un fantasma, mi madre pensó que tenía un tumor en la cabeza y me hicieron un montón de pruebas. El médico decidió que tenía demasiada imaginación y me recetó unas pastillas para dormir, pero casi se vuelven locos cuando yo seguía viéndolos, me hice a la idea que algo no funcionaba bien, porque sólo los podía ver yo. Pero si vosotros también los podéis ver, eso significa que no estoy loca, ¿no?- la niña parecía animada.

- No. No estás muy loca, pero algo rarita si eres. Si sabías que era un fantasma, ¿Por qué intentaste esquivarlo?

- No lo sabía, yo los veo igual que a vosotros, no los puedo distinguir- aseguró la niña.

Los jóvenes la miraban de soslayo.

- ¿Quién es esta niña tan lista?- la voz de una joven rompió el momento.

- Hola Evans- saludó el chico de gafas.

- Hola Potter, ¿De dónde habéis sacado a esta niña tan lista? Remus- cabeceó hacia el chico de ojos dorados.

Ada se fijó en la cabellera rojo fuego de la chica, le hacía resaltar unos grandes ojos verdes. La tez lechosa y pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz. Era una chica preciosa.

- Me llamo Liliane Evans- le tendió la delicada mano y esperó a que la niña respondiese el saludo para agregar con una radiante sonrisa- Un placer. ¿Eres familia de alguno de estos?

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Ya decía yo, con esa cabeza sólo podías ser familia de mi amigo Remus, si has de seguir los pasos de alguno te aconsejo que copies a Remus, los otros sólo te traerían problemas- afirmó la pelirroja.

- Pues que sepas que Albus me ha pedido que la traiga a por sus útiles de primero ya que procede de familia de muggles- sentenció el moreno de pelo fino.

- ¿En serio?- se emocionó Liliane- Me puedes llamar Lily, mi familia también es muggle. Si quieres algo, llámame.

Le tendió un pergamino con un número escrito.

- ¿Por dónde vives?- se interesó la adolescente.

- Grimmauld Place, 17- respondió Ada.

- ¿La casa que hay al lado del parque?- se extrañó la chica.

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Realmente hay fantasmas?- los chicos la miraron sin entender.

- Sí, el de mi madre- respondió con dolor- Algunas veces también está papá, pero sólo en contadas ocasiones.

- ¿Convives con los fantasmas de tus padres? ¿Quién te cuida?- preguntó James curioso.

- Mi abuela.

- Ya decía yo que la mujer de cabellera oscura tenía algo raro- Sirius negaba con la cabeza. En un principio él tampoco se había percatado que era un fantasma- ¿Y tu abuela puede verlos?

Ada negó con la cabeza, sus padres habían fallecido cuando regresaban de unas de sus pruebas del hospital. Ada se seguía sintiendo culpable, si no se hubiese empeñado en pasar por el colegio para recoger su bolsa de deportes sus padres seguirían con vida. Si ella no le hubiese dicho nunca a sus padres que podía ver gente que no era de este mundo, sus padres no la hubieran llevado al hospital para hacerle las pruebas y ellos seguirían con vida. Ya había perdido a sus padres por decir que podía ver fantasmas, no quería que su abuela se preocupase, así que cuando tres meses después se despertó de una de tantas pesadillas y vio a su madre en la habitación se alegró.

Lo peor de todo era cuando estaban en la misma habitación abuela, madre e hija y se sentaban juntas a ver la tele.

Ada era la única que oía a su madre criticar por los programas que ponía la señora Steen.

Aunque la señora Steen fuese la madre de su padre siempre había habido buena armonía entre su madre y su abuela. La señora Steen siempre había tratado a Flora como a una hija.

- Entonces, ¿Tus padres siguen a tu lado?- preguntó Peter- Aunque estén muertos.

- Más o menos. Ellos no saben que han muerto. Muchas veces me es muy difícil convencerlos que lo que dice la abuela es lo correcto. Pero de momento van bien las cosas- Ada quería cambiar de tema, aún dolía la muerte de sus padres.

- ¿Y no tienes hermanos?- James se interesó en la familia de la niña.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Soy hija única, James- sentenció la niña.

- No pasa nada- el chico le rodeó el cuello con las manos- Yo también soy hijo único. Mis padres ya eran mayores cuando me tuvieron, mi madre tuvo problemas en el parto y le aconsejaron no tener más hijos.

- Mis padres sólo querían uno, les daba lo mismo que fuese chica o chico, pero sabían que no iban a tener más- añadió Remus.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi madre quería una niña, pero sólo nos tiene a Reg y a mí- Sirius sonrió de medio lado- A mi me hubiese encantado tener una pequeña correteando por casa, las niñas suelen ser más dóciles. Reg y yo siempre terminamos peleando y encerrados en el cuarto.

- Ya, pero al menos, sabes que le importas a alguien que lleva tu misma sangre. A partir de ahora no creo que pueda mirar la cara de mi abuela. Ella odia a los magos- explicó Ada. Al terminar la frase suspiró con pesar.

- Tranquila, terminarán aceptándote- intentó animarla Lily- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.

La pelirroja tenía el mismo problema con su hermana Petunia, odiaba la magia.

Agitó la mano y se despidió del grupo.

Los cuatro chicos entraron en el banco de mármol, techos abovedados, pequeños seres con afiladas uñas custodiaban cada mesa en donde magos de avanzada edad discutían.

- Ada, esto es Gringots. Aquí se guarda el dinero mágico. La moneda es el galeón, un galeón viene a ser como dos libras.

- ¿Tiene más valor que la moneda inglesa?- se sorprendió la niña- Yo sólo llevo cinco libras, no creo que pueda comprar todo hoy. Tendré que venir otro día.

Sirius sonrió y se adelantó con ella a un mostrador elevado, Sirius apenas llegaba a ver el duende, Ada ni lo intentó.

- Venimos a sacar dinero de nuestras cámaras- y dejó dos llaves sobre el mostrador.

James, Remus y Peter repetían la operación en otros dos mostradores.

El duende revisó las llaves y asintió con la cabeza. Entregándoselas a otro duende.

- ¿Quiénes son?- le susurró Ada al oído.

- Duendes, ellos custodian este lugar, junto con los gnomos y los dragones.

- ¿Dragones? Pensaba que Jorge mató el último dragón- Ada comenzaba a bromear. Estaba encantada de vivir su propio cuento de hadas- Es el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo, por favor que no me despierte la abuela.

Sirius la miró extrañado hasta que cayó en lo que rondaba la cabeza de esa niña y sin más le golpeó la nuca con la mano abierta.

- ¡Au!- Ada se frotaba la nuca tras la colleja- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- No estás soñando, Ada. Es real.

- Es demasiado hermoso para ser real, Sirius. Y cuando me despierte no os encontraré a ninguno de vosotros. Por lo que no quiero despertar.

La niña se adelantó unos pasos por delante, convencida de que estaba en un sueño, sabía que no había ningún peligro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. No quiero seguir soñando.

Los cinco jóvenes se subieron a un vagón que descansaba sobre un viejo rail.

Ada estaba exultante, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos vidriosos.

Había perdido todo el miedo inicial a lo desconocido y se había convencido que estaba dentro de un sueño.

El vagón se puso en marcha y bajó una empinada cuesta.

La niña gritaba emocionada, sacando los brazos cuando los chicos se despistaban.

- ¿Te puedes estar quieta?- Peter siempre se asustaba cuando le tocaba bajar hasta su cámara. Nunca le había gustado bajar a la cripta.

James se acercó hasta su amigo y le acarició la mejilla en donde un rasguño había hecho mella.

- Sabemos tu secreto- Remus agachó la cabeza avergonzado- Y no nos importa. Hemos decidido compartir de ahora en adelante las lunas.

- Soy un monstruo, James. No soy yo, el lobo me supera- susurraba las palabras.

Una cosa era que sus amigos conociesen el secreto, otra muy distinta que Ada lo pregonase en cuanto entrase en el colegio.

- Sirius y yo hemos estado hablando este verano. Hemos decidido convertirnos en animagos, Sirius ya ha cogido el libro de la biblioteca de sus padres. Además, tenemos que terminar el mapa.

- No tenéis que hacerlo- miró de reojo a su amigo y éste asintió con la cabeza- Pero lo vais a hacer porque sois muy cabezones.

James sonrió y saltó sobre Sirius, evitando que se precipitase al vacío. Ada se había puesto en pie en el vagón y había caído fuera al divisar a lo lejos un dragón rojo.

- ¡Vamos a verlo!- gritaba emocionada- ¡Suelta Sirius!

- ¡Ayuda chicos, está loca!- Sirius la había agarrado de una mano y la chica se balanceaba en dirección al dragón.

Ella pensaba que estaba en su sueño, y como era la dueña de su imaginación podía volar y aterrizar al lado del dragón. Quería verlo de cerca.

La mano de la niña comenzaba a resbalar.

- Ada, sujétate- la voz de Sirius sonó desesperada- Por Merlín, te vas a matar.

Ada lo miró apenada, el dragón se alejaba.

James estiró el brazo fuera del vagón de hierro y la niña se sujetó a esa segunda mano. Entre los dos tiraron con fuerza y la subieron al vagón, Peter y Remus sujetaban las piernas de sus amigos.

A la siguiente curva la niña ya estaba de nuevo colocada en el vagón y Sirius respiraba indignado.

- Sólo quería ver al dragón- Ada se intentó disculpar.

- Los dragones son peligrosos- la riñó Peter- Comen brujitas desobedientes. Más vale que te estés quietecita, casi matas a mis amigos.

Ada agachó la cabeza avergonzada y se fijó en sus zapatillas de lona amarillas y salpicadas de sangre. Aunque de vez en cuando la rodilla le lanzaba recuerdos de la herida por los nervios, Ada la ignoraba. Entrenando se había hecho muchas veces daño y olvidándose del dolor muchas veces se le pasaba.

James y Sirius se miraban acompasando la respiración.

- ¿En qué casa creéis que caerá?- Remus miraba el pelo alborotado de la niña, lo llevaba corto al estilo chico. Rubio ceniza, sin brillo. Rapado por la nuca y en casco las capas superiores. Sus pendientes azules de bolita era lo único que les decía que era una chica- Esta niña es bastante temeraria, ¿O qué?

- Puede caer en cualquier casa- sentenció Sirius.

Remus sacó un galeón y apostó porque Ada terminaba en Gryffindor.

Peter apostó por Hufflepuff, eran donde iban la mayoría de los hijos de muggles, y un galeón era mucho dinero.

- Slytherin- dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.

- No podéis apostar los dos por la misma casa- avisó Peter.

- ¿Quién lo dice? Yo no tengo problema, si acertamos nos llevamos dos galeones cada uno- matizó Sirius- Lo lleva en la sangre y nadie ha dicho que los Slytherin no sean temerarios. Ellos siguen la máxima que el fin justifica los medios, y es lo que Ada acaba de hacer.

- Pero ningún Slytherin antepone su vida a un fin, eso es típico de los Gryffindor. Nosotros somos leales a los ideales. Ella quería ver el dragón y no le importó poner su vida en peligro- razonó Remus.

- Sí, pero arrastró a James y a Sirius- le rebatió Peter- Nosotros no ponemos la vida de nuestros amigos en peligro. Los leales son los de Hufflepuff, hacen los mejores amigos. Ellos serían capaces de dar la vida por un amigo.

Ada los escuchaba y se giró con los ojos enrojecidos.

- No apostéis por la casa en la que voy a quedar. Aún quedan muchos días para ir a la escuela, a lo mejor ya no estoy aquí cuando empecéis el colegio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en el momento me despierte todo esto se terminará- y se fijó en el duende que tiraba la palanca.

El vagón se detuvo ante un pasillo con antorchas y el duende saltó fuera.

- Cámaras 700 y 711- avisó el pequeño ser.

- Tú y yo bajamos aquí- Sirius se levantó y golpeó la cabeza de la niña- Nos vemos, chicos.

Bajó del vagón y le tendió la mano a Ada, para ayudarla a bajar.

La niña tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

- Mira que eres patosa- se quejó el chico de ojos grises- Anda levanta.

El duende se adelantó a los chicos y le entregó la llave a otro ser más bajito y mucho más feo, con los dientes grandes y los ojos saltones. Que caminaba descalzo.

Ada se fijaba en la gruta, las puertas sobresalían en la cueva, puertas pequeñas con un agujero en el centro.

- Cámara 700, Familia Black- Hitchens- anunció el gnomo.

Levantó la llave a la altura de los ojos de Ada y ella se quedó mirándola.

- Tienes que abrir tú la puerta- le avisó Sirius- Ellos no pueden entrar. Es la cámara que creó Isla Black, tu tatarabuela.

Ada cogió la llave y la metió en la cerradura.

Hacía casi cien años que esa cámara no se abría.

La puerta chirrió y se metió dejando un pasillo hacia el interior.

Ada entró sin dudar e intentó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la cámara.

- Está vacía- anunció desde el interior.

Sirius tomó una antorcha de la pared y se metió por el hueco. Cuando la luz inundó el interior pudieron apreciar una cámara ordenada con cajones y una balanza.

- No está vacía. El dinero está en bolsas, mira Ada allí- el chico acercó la llama de la antorcha a un cajón, en letras doradas estaba labrado el nombre de Ada, con su fecha de nacimiento- Ada Steen, 1963. Esa debes ser tú.

- ¿Pero cómo…?- la niña estaba fascinada.

Abrió el cajón y extrajo una bolsa pesada, atada con una cinta verde.

- Ábrela- le sugirió el chico.

Ada le hizo caso y desató el nudo con sumo cuidado, en el interior del pequeño saco había siete saquitos dorados con cintas rojas y una nota.

- Hay una nota- anunció la niña emocionada- ¿La leo?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y la niña empezó a leer la nota en voz alta.

- "Querida Ada, este año comienzas Hogwarts, te dejo un saquito para cada curso, tienes más que suficiente. Dale recuerdos a Albus de mi parte". Escueta- la niña dobló el pergamino y lo introdujo de nuevo en el saco, sacó la bolsa que ponía primero y guardó el saco grande en el cajón.

- No son los colores típicos para una Slytherin- Sirius contemplaba el resto de la cámara, un montón de objetos brillaban bajo la llama.

- ¿Y de que casa son estos colores?- preguntó la niña, el verde era uno de sus colores favoritos.

- La mía, Gryffindor- anunció el chico- Soy el segundo Black que no es enviado a Slytherin.

- ¿Quién fue el primero?- se interesó la niña.

- Mi prima Andrómeda, está en séptimo de Hufflepuff. Sale con un muggle pero su madre no lo sabe- el chico se retiró y salió al pasillo seguido por la niña.

Ada le echó un nuevo vistazo a su cámara y metió la llave en la cerradura.

La puerta los empujó a los dos, derribándolos al suelo y haciendo que Sirius lanzase la antorcha lejos para evitar quemarse.

- ¡Ada!- se quejó el chico.

- Sólo quería que no se me olvidase la llave- se disculpó la niña.

- Trae, que se la tengo que devolver a Dumbledore- y arrancó la llave de la puerta.

Sirius se metió la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se levantó apartando a la niña de encima con un empujón.

- No seas bruto, ya me he disculpado- Ada empezaba a pensar que su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

- Eres un peligro andante- le soltó sacudiéndose el polvillo de la tela de su túnica.

- No es cierto- le rebatió la niña- Estoy teniendo cuidado.

- Pues menos mal- ironizó el joven.

Ada se quedó en pie y se volvió hacia el vagón con su saquito en la mano.

Peter, Remus y James esperaban con paciencia dentro del vagón. Como buenos chicos, con sus túnicas bien planchadas.

Ella saltó dentro del vagón enfrentándolos.

- No os preocupéis, en cuanto me compre todo lo de Hogwarts no me tendréis que volver a dirigir la palabra- y agachó la cabeza con el saco entre sus piernas.

Peter, Remus y James se miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Remus era el que solía dejarlos en mejor lugar, ellos no solían tratar con niñas aún. Salvo las compañeras de clase cuando no había más remedio.

-No importa- ni siquiera los miraba para hablarles.

Sirius no tardó en llegar al vagón y cabeceó hacia la niña.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- saltó dentro del vagón y se quedó sentado al lado de Ada- ¿Estás enfadada?

- Dice que en cuanto se compre las cosas de Hogwarts no hace falta que le volvamos a dirigir la palabra- le aclaró Peter.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque parece que os moleste mi presencia. Os he fastidiado el día y ya te he manchado la ropa dos veces- se explicó la niña.

- No me importa, odio esta túnica- codeó el costado de la niña y le buscó la mirada- Anda Ada, llevémonos bien, ¿Vale?

Y al chico más le valía que la niña aceptase, su castigo quedaba anulado sólo si conseguía que ella se adaptase a su mundo, ese mundo de duendes, gnomos, dragones y magia.

- Pues no me llames patosa, ni me digas que tenga cuidado cuando yo lo estoy intentando- le reclamó con la voz a la altura del cuello.

Sirius ni siquiera la escuchó, estaba centrado en el trayecto, el vagón iba a saltar hasta cinco metros para salvar el roto en los raíles, una discontinuidad en su viaje ya de por sí movidito, más con Ada al lado.

El chico sujetó la cintura de la niña y cerró los ojos.

El vagón voló literalmente y Ada giró la cabeza cuando notó que su estómago subía por la fuerza centrípeta de la curva y la caída de nuevo en los raíles.

- ¡Como en la montaña rusa!- los chicos en cambio aún no se habían acostumbrado a esa discontinuidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido Dumbledore exactamente?- preguntó Remus intentando controlar la respiración- No puedo creer que te vaya a quitar el castigo simplemente acompañándola a comprar sus útiles para este curso.

- Bueno, quiere que se adapte a este mundo. Ella no sabe nada de la magia y lo de acompañarla me ofrecí yo. Pensé que sería buena idea que comenzase por el callejón Diagon, sólo para familiarizarse- respondió el muchacho.

- ¿Por qué no me lo ofreció a mí? Yo también estoy castigado- se sobresaltó James.

- Supongo que… supongo que será porque Isla, su antepasada maga perteneció a mi familia. Quizás tema que el sombrero la envíe a Slytherin y ella es una auténtica hija de muggles. Incluso Evans tenía más pinta de maga que ella- se explicó el muchacho.

- Sirius, Salazar Slytherin no aceptó que los mestizos estudiasen en su escuela, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en eso, es imposible que Ada termine en esa casa- Peter era muy bueno en Historia de la Magia, sobresalía.

- Ya, tampoco es muy lista- aceptó James, sabiendo que iba a perder un galeón en la apuesta- Por lo que no la enviarán a Ravenclaw.

- Pues sólo queda Hufflepuff o Gryffindor- Remus sonrió, seguía estando convencido en su decisión- Los Hufflepuff no suelen ser temerarios, no son chicos con nervio, fíjate en todos los que entraron en Gryffindor y los que han salido este curso.

- No lo sé, la sangre que corre por sus venas es de Slytherin- Sirius temía que terminase en esa casa, no porque se llevase mal con los de su familia, sino porque los chicos de Slytherin no se llevaban bien con ningún "sangre sucia", como ellos denominaban a los hijos nacidos de muggles.

- Creo que Remus tiene razón- aceptó James la derrota- Piensa que la sangre de tus venas también es Slytherin y tú estás en Gryffindor. Eres el renegado de tu familia.

- Eso fue porque me negué a ir a Slytherin, me daba igual cualquier otra casa- aseguró Sirius.

- ¿Qué? El sombrero no dudó en enviarte a Gryffindor- James no lo entendía.

- El sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarme a Slytherin, pero mi decisión era no caer en Slytherin y me envió directamente a Gryffindor- les explicó a sus amigos- Cuando estoy en casa y me golpean recuerdo ese día.

Ada los escuchaba con detalle, los personajes de su sueño estaban convencidos de que ese mundo era real, pues mientras estuviese en el sueño más valía que hiciese caso a los expertos en la materia. Ella no tenía ni idea de magia y esos chicos eran magos.

- Vamos Sirius, lo dices como si te maltratasen de continuo en casa- le reprochó Peter, su padre también le había sacudido alguna vez y él no iba diciendo por ahí que sus padres le pegaban.

- Creo que los Crucios entran dentro de la categoría de maltrato- Sirius atravesó la mirada de su amigo Peter.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de ellos había sido castigado con una imperdonable, los padres de Sirius debían ser personas horribles.

- Los puedes denunciar- le aseguró Remus.

- Vale, mañana os envío una foto para ver como ha terminado la historia- y es que Sirius había puesto la denuncia antes de aparecer en casa de Ada Steen, por eso vestía con túnica.

- El correo últimamente se retrasa bastante- afirmó Ada- Hay huelga de carteros.

- ¿Carteros?- James puso atención a la niña- ¿Qué son los carteros?

- Esos seres vestidos de negro con gorra que entregan las cartas que echamos a los buzones en sus respectivas direcciones- y es que Ada no conocía muy bien el funcionamiento del envío de cartas.

- ¿Hombres vestidos de negro?- Ada miraba a James sin entender, que ¿Acaso no conocían los magos los carteros?

Ada se aventuró ha hacer la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo mandáis las cartas?

- Vía lechuza, ¿Cómo si no?- Peter la miraba atónito- ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

Ada lo miraba atemorizada, entonces el pájaro de la ventana era una lechuza, el ave que golpeaba con su pico la ventana esa mañana era una lechuza parda del colegio de Hogwarts y ella no estaba en un sueño.

- Esto es un sueño y voy a despertar porque yo soy la dueña de mi mente- la niña tenía los ojos abiertos, esperando ver su habitación de nuevo.

El vagón se detuvo de nuevo y Peter saltó fuera. Cinco minutos después volvía con los bolsillos llenos de galeones. Sirius seguía mirando a Ada, la niña llevaba un buen rato repitiendo la misma frase, y sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse por falta del parpadeo.

- No es un sueño Ada- le susurró al oído- Esto es real.

- Esto es un sueño y ni tú ni nada existe- sentenció la niña, cerrando los ojos.

Se volvieron a detener y bajaron los otros dos chicos que quedaban por ver sus cámaras.

- Ada, estamos en los túneles de Gringots- le explicó el moreno que había sentado a su lado- Es el banco de los magos. Acabas de entrar en tu cámara, lo recuerdas.

La rozó la mejilla con suavidad y le sonrió.

- Yo existo como tú, pero pertenecemos a un mundo que tú desconoces de momento y yo te lo voy a enseñar. Tranquila, tienes suerte, tienes al mejor guía de todos- y sacó a relucir su egocentrismo.

Un momento después volvieron sendos con saquitos. Ada temblaba al lado de Sirius, no conseguía despertarse, nunca había tenido una pesadilla tan real.

- ¡Quiero despertarme ya!- gritó a todo pulmón.

El duende la miraba preocupado, no es que le importase mucho el bienestar de los niños de magos, pero la niña parecía estar pasándolo realmente mal.

- Ada, tranquila. Enseguida estaremos fuera- Remus la miraba preocupado. La niña estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, con los ojos llorosos y sofocada, respiración superficial y respiración agitada.

- ¡Quiero despertar!- volvió a gritar.

James saltó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, nunca había hecho nada así y los dos cayeron al fondo del vagón, golpeándose con las piernas de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué no puedo despertar?- se lamentó la niña.

Sirius separó a James cuando el vagón se detuvo en la entrada de la gruta y el duende bajó para abrir la puerta.

- Vamos Ada, tranquila ya nos vamos a la calle- le aseguró el chico de bonitos ojos grises.

- No quiero ir a la calle, quiero despertarme- seguía llorando y la voz le salía débil.

- Creo que la apuesta la voy a ganar yo- aseguró Peter- No es valiente para entrar a Gryffindor.

Remus se acercó a la niña y la ayudó a salir por la puerta, la niña se dejaba arrastrar, derrotada ante la falta de fortaleza mental para salir de su sueño, seguramente se habría tomado una sobredosis de somníferos, pero ella no recordaba soñar cuando tomaba las pastillas.

- Tranquila, esto es debido al aire enrarecido de las grutas y el olor a azufre en algunos puntos- no entendía los murmullos de la niña y su reticencia a estar dentro de un sueño. Mucho menos podía comprender que la niña estuviese temblando como una hoja.

- Dime que todo esto es una pesadilla, por favor, quiero despertar- quizás alguno de los chicos que había creado su fantasía la ayudaba a despertar.

Sirius sacó la lista de su bolsillo, la había colocado delante de la suya, más o menos ponía lo mismo, salvo el curso y el número del caldero. Decidió que primero irían a por el caldero, así después podrían transportar en él todos los libros. Para luego ir a la tienda de túnicas en donde Malkian tomaría las medidas de la chica para confeccionarle las dos túnicas y los uniformes, después podían ir a tomar un helado, acercarse a Ollivanders a por la varita y terminar en el Caldero Chorreante para comer. James seguro que se querría pasar por la tienda de Quidditch, seguro que tenían tiempo después de comer y recoger los uniformes de Ada, sólo eran las diez de la mañana y no pensaba comer hasta las tres, a las dos el Caldero solía estar atestado de aurores. El helado les haría apaciguar el hambre hasta tan tarde, al menos eso deseaba. Su plan era casi perfecto.

- Bueno, primero iremos a comprar los calderos- decidió el chico por todos.

- Yo quiero pasarme por la tienda de Quidditch- avisó James.

Ada levantó la cabeza, esa palabra no la había oído en su vida.

- Es el deporte mágico por excelencia- le informó Remus. La cara de la niña era todo un poema.

Ada asintió con pesar, su sueño se enrevesada cada vez más.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y no le importaba que las viesen, algún ser debía apiadarse de ella, si su abuela la veía llorar en sueños seguro que intentaba despertarla. O al menos tranquilizarla.

Los cinco salieron de Gringots con el dinero y se dirigieron a comprar los calderos, cuatro del número tres y uno del uno. Ada sujetó su caldero del asa, por lo menos no era tan pesado como aparentaba. Los calderos de ellos eran un poco más grandes.

Luego se dirigieron a una librería, Sirius le pasó la lista al librero y pidió tres de tercero y una de primero. En menos de cinco minutos estaban pagando los libros de ese curso, dispuestos a salir por la puerta Remus se detuvo a contemplar un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Ada se quedó a su lado, contemplando a portada, "Runas Defensivas".

El chico se volvió con el libro en la mano hacia el librero y le preguntó el precio.

- Doce galeones- respondió el mago.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y volvió a colocar el libro en la estantería, era imposible pagar doce galeones con la economía de su familia, suficiente con que sus padres podían permitirse el material escolar cada curso.

Ada miró la cara de desconcierto que se le había quedado al chico.

- ¿Seguro que está todo?- Ada volvía a estar emocionada, se alegraba de poder cargar ella sola con todo.

- Sí- asintió Sirius con la cabeza- Tienes libros, plumas y tinta.

Ada revisó el interior de su caldero y se fijó que no tenía ni las plumas ni la tinta.

- No tengo ni plumas ni tinta- aseguró la chica mostrándole el interior de su caldero- ¿Por qué no os acercáis a esa tienda que quería ir James y vuelvo yo por las plumas y la tinta?

- Vale- aceptó James sin dudarlo- Que te ponga también tres rollos de pergamino.

Ada asintió con la cabeza y se metió de nuevo en la librería.

Los chicos se alejaron a paso decidido. Querían aprovechar el poco tiempo, a los cuatro les gustaba ese deporte pero sólo James jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como cazador.

Sirius no aguantaba la disciplina de los entrenamientos, Remus prefería gastar el tiempo libre en estudiar o leer y Peter no era muy habilidoso encima de una escoba.

Por lo que desde el curso anterior, ellos acudían a los partidos para animar a su amigo.

Ada se acercó directamente a la estantería en donde Remus había dejado el libro y lo cogió, si era un sueño podía permitirse el lujo de gastarse el dinero en lo que quisiese, dentro de la bolsa aún quedaban muchas monedas de plata, además en cuanto despertase todo desaparecería.

Se acercó una vez más al librero y le pidió las plumas, la tinta y los tres rollos de pergamino que le había indicado James, además de dejar el libro sobre el mostrador.

- Tengo una edición de bolsillo si la prefieres- le avisó el librero- Es mucho más económica.

Ada lo miró de muy malas maneras y negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero éste- afirmó con rotundidad.

- De acuerdo, serán veinticuatro galeones en total.

La niña sacó una gran puñado de monedas de la bolsa y comenzó a contar hasta que los números le cuadraron, cuatro monedas de oro y dos de plata. El resto lo introdujo de nuevo en la bolsa. Y le mandó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al adulto.

- No debería juzgar a las personas por cómo visten- el mago asintió abochornado, la chica había guardado un montón de monedas en su interior y el saco parecía repleto.

Cogió todo y lo metió dentro de su caldero, aún así el caldero no parecía aumentar de peso. Contenta con su hazaña de defenderse ella sola salió de la librería y tomó la dirección que habían andado sus compañeros de aventura.

Sirius la vió pasar por delante de la tienda y salió tras ella.

- ¡Ada espera!- le gritó para que la chica lo escuchase.

Ada se detuvo en mitad de la acera esquivando a los magos que avanzaban hacia ella. Había dejado el saquito de monedas dentro de su caldero. Se volvió para ver quien la había llamado por su nombre de pila y se encontró al chico con el que se había tropezado al principio de su sueño.

- Hola Sirius- lo saludó como si lo conociese de toda la vida y llevase una semana sin verlo.

- Hola Ada, estamos viendo una maqueta nueva, James está regateando en el precio- le explicó el chico- Si quieres podemos ir tú y yo a por tu uniforme y luego volvemos.

- Vale- aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Un momento y los aviso. No te muevas de aquí que en seguida vuelvo.

Sirius se volvió al interior de la tienda y salió con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Ya se ha comprado la maqueta?- preguntó para entablar conversación.

- ¡Que va, y vale una pasta! ¡Le pide diez galeones! ¡Diez!- el chico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y ella lo miró divertida, acababa de pagar doce por un libro, dos más. ¿También se llevaría las manos a la cabeza?- Ese tío está como una regadera, ¿Quién va a pagar tanto por un simple juego?

Ella se volvió a encoger de hombros, ella lo pagaría, su sueño se volvía excitante y tenía un saco repleto de monedas. Además si le había comprado el libro a Remus, ¿por qué no comprarle ese juego a James?

Cuando atravesaron la puerta acristalada de la tienda el tintineo de una campanilla los recibió y una bruja de mediana edad salió para atenderlos.

- Buenos días- saludó la mujer.

- Buenos días, venimos para que le tome medidas a…- empezó Sirius.

- Ada Steen- el chico la miró contrariado- Albus me avisó.

Sirius respiró tranquilo, ningún mago sabía quien era.

- Bueno señorita, si gusta- y le indicó que subiese a un taburete.

Ada saltó y cayó con los pies juntos, era ágil. Sirius la miró sorprendido, en el suelo tropezaba con todo y cuando la fuerza de atracción disminuía mantenía el equilibrio de maravilla.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- la señora señaló la rodilla de la niña con su varita.

- Me caí delante del banco- aseguró la niña.

La mujer removió su varita sobre la trabajada rodilla y sólo quedó una pequeña cicatriz. El dolor desapareció al instante y Ada se maravilló.

- Gracias- le dijo educadamente emocionada.

- De nada. No me apetece que manches las telas con sangre.

Sirius se quedó mirando el género. Unas nuevas túnicas de gala estaban colocadas sobre maniquís en movimiento, demostrando su versatilidad y resistencia a las manchas.

- Es lo último que he recibido, repele las manchas y siempre se muestra planchada.

- ¿Cuánto cuestan?- se interesó el muchacho, seguro que a su madre no le importaba gastarse una pasta si él le pedía algo digno de un sangre pura.

- Quince galeones. Son reversibles, sirven tanto para invierno como para verano- le indicó la modista clavando agujas sobre los trozos de tela que se colocaban sobre la niña- ¿Quieres la túnica a medida o prefieres que le haga un dobladillo para que te sirva para el año que viene?

- Vale- aceptó Ada.

- ¿Vale qué?- la interrogó la mujer.

- Que sea para este año, al curso que viene ya me compraré otra- sonrió abiertamente, su sueño no pasaría de las compras de ese día, ni siquiera pensaba que llegase a usar el billete del Expreso de Hogwarts que le había enseñado Sirius mientras se dirigían al callejón Diagon.

- ¿Estás segura?- la mujer estaba apunto de dar tijeretazo a la tela de las mangas.

- Segurísima- y sentenció su voz con un fuerte cabeceo- Y el uniforme también quiero que sea de mi talla.

La mujer cortó la tela y la hizo bajar del taburete. La niña saltó y aterrizó correctamente sin abandonar la vertical en ningún momento.

Se acercó al mostrador dispuesta a pagar y extrajo el saco de monedas del interior de su caldero. A la bruja se le abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando vio el pequeño saquito abultado.

- Deberías hacerte la túnica de la nueva tela.

- Bien, pues hágala de la nueva tela- no le importaba lo más mínimo pagar la cantidad que fuese- ¿Tiene papel y lápiz?

Sirius andaba demasiado cerca y había pensado comprarle una túnica a él. Era en lo que el chico había prestado interés. Escribió deprisa y corriendo: "Añada una túnica para mi amigo Sirius, con la nueva tela, de las que ha visto, sin que se de cuenta", y le pasó la nota mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La modista sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Serán cincuenta galeones- le susurró a la niña.

Ella sacó dos puñados de monedas y contó el dinero, cuando un gran montón separado brillaba encima del mostrador metió el resto de monedas de nuevo en el saco.

- Puedes pasarte a partir de las cuatro, tendrás tu pedido.

Ada asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda acompañada por Sirius. El chico murmuraba cosas incomprensibles para los oídos de la chica.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- y ahí la diferencia de madurez entre una niña de casi once años y un chico de trece.

- Le pedí a mi madre una túnica de esas, ¿Y sabes lo que me contestó?- Ada negó con la cabeza- Que no está la miel hecha para la boca del asno.

- ¿En serio?- estaba alegre, si su madre le hubiese dado permiso para comprarse una túnica, ¿Qué hacía ella con la que había encargado? El chico le sacaba la cabeza en altura, aunque tampoco importaba, por momentos su sueño se hacía cada vez más real y ella empezaba a convencerse que aquello no estaba ocurriendo sólo dentro de su cabeza- Pellízcame Sirius.

Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces y apretó con dos dedos el brazo de la chica, provocándole una rojez inmediata. Ada apartó el brazo con lágrimas en los ojos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Me lo has pedido tú!- el chico se separó con las manos en alto, a la defensiva.

- ¡Me ha dolido!- se quejó la chica mirándose el brazo.

- Claro, los pellizcos duelen- Sirius bajó los brazos, esa chica estaba loca de verdad, acostumbrarla a la magia iba a ser una batalla perdida de antemano, seguía pensando que estaba soñando- ¿Por qué no te convences que esto es real de una vez por todas?

La adelantó y se detuvo delante de la tienda de varitas, el señor Ollivander´s los esperaba en la puerta junto con los otros tres chicos.

- ¿Pensaba que la varita era la parte básica de un mago?- ironizó el hombre entrando en la tienda- Pasen, esta elección va a ser difícil.

Ada siguió al hombre y le horrorizó el interior de la tienda, habían cajas por todas partes.

- Albus me habló de su antepasada, mi abuelo le puso su primera varita en la mano. Era una bruja maravillosa en Hechizos.

¿Hechizos? ¿Y qué era eso?

- Bueno, no se preocupe, cuando termine este año verá que ha aprendido muchas cosas. Lo primero es averiguar qué madera tendrá su varita.

El mago sacó trece palos de madera y los depositó con cuidado sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Cuál le gusta más?- los chicos miraban con atención, a ellos les había dado a probar varitas, no les había dado a elegir. Les dijo que la varita elegía al mago y no al revés.

La niña pasó la vista por encima de los trozos de madera y se decantó por una de color amarilla rojiza clara, con vetas en color café. No sabía porqué pero fue la que más le gustó, quizás fue por su brillo.

- Esa- y señaló el trozo de madera que estaba en novena posición.

- Avellano, al igual que Isla- sentenció el constructor de varitas- Me lo pone fácil, es una madera excelente para tallarla. Extienda el brazo por favor.

Ada estiró el brazo derecho hacia adelante. El señor Ollivanders se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar por las estanterías cajas de distinto tamaño. Las colocó sobre el mostrador apartando el resto de maderas y miró a la niña.

- Coja el trozo de madera y elija una caja.

Los chicos contemplaban expectantes, Ollivanders nunca se equivocaba con la varita que entregaba, pero nunca habían estado en la elaboración de una nueva varita.

Ada sujetó la madera de un extremo y cerró los ojos, notó como su brazo se dirigía hacia la tercera caja. El constructor de varitas se llevó la mano al pecho y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Está segura?- no entendía como se había inclinado por la tercera caja, era la que llevaba más componentes, incluso el que le había dicho Albus que debía añadir al núcleo de la varita de la chica, aunque no lo eligiese, "Escamas de la cola draconiana de la Quimera".

- No, pero me ha dicho que elija una, si quiere cambio de elección- Ada abrió los ojos con delicadeza- ¿Qué acabo de elegir?

- El núcleo de su varita- aseguró el adulto tragando.

- Que bien.

- De bien nada, su varita tiene cuatro núcleos, de normal sólo se ponen dos, eso añadido a las características de la madera elegida crean una varita demasiado poderosa.

- ¿En serio?- la charla le parecía muy divertida, ni siquiera sabía para qué servía una varita.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y guardó las otras dos cajas. Rodeó el mostrador y tomó medidas del brazo de la niña.

- Llevas una varita mediana, tus brazos son largos pero tu estatura es corta y por tu constitución ósea no creo que superes el metro y medio cuando alcances la madurez. Sí, 27 centímetros.

Los chicos sacaron sus varitas, la de Sirius era la más larga, 39 centímetros, luego la de James, 37, seguida de la de Remus, 36 cm y Peter con la varita más corta, 23´5 cm.

- Ada la va a tener un poquito más larga que tú, Peter- bromeó James, con su humor tan característico.

- Ja, ja, lo que importa no es la longitud, si no el manejo- rebatió el muchacho.

- En eso tiene razón, señor Pettegrew, el largo depende de la distancia del codo a la muñeca en relación con la distancia del codo al hombro y la consistencia de la madera que envuelve el núcleo de la varita. La suya lleva pelo de unicornio, la de la señorita Steen piel de mantícora.

- ¿Piel de mantícora?- preguntaron los cuatro chicos a la vez.

- ¿Para repeler hechizos?- sugirió Remus, muy puesto en la materia, se notaba su brillantez.

- Sí señor, la mayoría de aurores poseen esa piel en el núcleo de sus varitas, el señor Potter también lleva piel de mantícora y polvo de cuerno de unicornio- James aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza- Pero a la vez la varita de la señorita Steen posee pelo de bañes, como la del señor Black- Sirius asintió, aún sabiendo que ese núcleo era gastado en varitas que normalmente llevaban las mujeres, y se ponía en varitas muy difíciles de controlar- Y escamas de la cola draconiana de una quimera, como la del señor Lupin, debe haberse dado cuenta que su varita no la puede gastar nadie más que usted, en las manos de otro mago no canaliza la magia- Remus aceptó la explicación- Y, al igual que el señor Pettegrew, escamas de caballito de mar volador.

Los chicos miraron a Peter y este agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Caballito volador?- Sirius estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, entendía que la varita de Ada con lo torpe que era llevase esas escamas, pero su amigo Peter…- ¿De verdad?

- He mejorado mucho en estos dos años- murmuró el chico.

Y ahí fue cuando el joven estalló en carcajadas, Peter era un auténtico desastre en todo lo que tuviese que gastar la varita.

- ¡No te rías!- se quejó el chico más rubio del grupo.

- Va Sirius, no sólo él lleva escamas de caballito, la nana también- soltó James de manera arrogante, no le gustaba que se riesen de sus amigos, aunque fuera otro amigo, él era el único que tenía ese derecho.

- Sí pero ella es hija de muggles- y es que no podía parar de reír.

- Con sangre Black recorriendo sus venas- le recordó Remus.

- Ni de coña, ningún Black tiene una varita con esas escamas, todos somos excelentes duelistas. Además la cantidad de sangre Black que pueda recorrer sus venas es como una pequeña gota de lluvia en la inmensidad del océano.

Ollivanders seguía la conversación de los chicos y contemplaba los gestos de la niña a su vez, parecía contrariada con las palabras del joven de pelo fino.

- ¿Por qué se ríen de las escamas de caballito de mar volador? ¿Y por qué los hijos de muggles solemos llevarlas?

El señor Ollivanders evitó una contestación metiéndose en la trastienda con el trozo de madera y la caja que llevaba el núcleo de la varita de la niña. Pensando cómo debía colocarlos.

Ada seguía mirando a los chicos carcajearse de su amigo, incluso Remus se había unido a las risas y lo que la sacó del tiesto fue que incluso Peter reía con ellos. Los magos estaban locos de atar, a buenas horas ella se quedaba callada cuando alguna compañera le daba por llamarla torpe o patosa.

Ada miró su reloj, el hombre había tardado sólo doce minutos en montar su varita y salía con ella sobre un paño.

- Quiero que sujete la varita con fuerza y la agite con delicadeza- y le extendió la varita.

Ada cogió la varita de un extremo tal y como le había dicho el hombre y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, proporcionándole una ligera sensación de mareo. Levantó la mano con el palito bien sujeto y bajó el brazo despacio.

El mostrador se partió en dos y la estantería de detrás saltó por los aires, la chica se agachó y los chicos dejaron de reír ante el estruendo.

- No se preocupe, aprenderá a controlarla, recuerde que el avellano tiene cuatro propiedades mágicas- la disculpó el mago.

Ada quería que se la tragase la tierra en aquél momento, acababa de romper parte de la tienda.

- Sabiduría- Remus fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

- Creatividad- le siguió Peter.

- Aumento de la percepción, que por cierto te hace falta- ironizó Sirius.

- Y refuerzo de las capacidades mágicas- terminó James.

Ada los apuntó con la varita sin darse cuenta y los chicos pegaron la barriga al suelo del local con la mano sobre sus cabezas. A Ada le recordó una escena de una película que anunciaban en la tele. Y rompió en carcajadas, dejando a los chicos desconcertados.

- Señorita Steen, meta la varita en su caja y no la gaste hasta que esté en Hogwarts- la niña obedeció al adulto y pagó los ocho galeones que le pidió por su varita sin rechistar.

Salió de la tienda sin esperar a los chicos, eran cerca de la una y media y su estómago rugía de hambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Por la tarde, esto no es un sueño.

- Tengo hambre- avisó la niña saliendo de la tienda que acababa de destrozar sólo levantando aquél palito.

Los chicos la seguían algo separados, pensando que por primera vez el señor Ollivanders se había equivocado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaba una varita tan poderosa en manos tan torpes? Por suerte, Ada había dejado su varita dentro del caldero con el resto de sus cosas, olvidada.

- ¿Tomamos un helado y luego comemos? Sólo queda pasarnos por Malkian a por los uniformes de Ada- a Sirius le encantaban los helados de Borgin, una nueva heladería que había abierto ese mismo verano.

- Vale- dijeron los tres chicos a la vez, la niña sin embargo, no dijo nada.

- ¿Tú que dices?- Sirius se acercó a su lado.

- Yo no puedo comer helado- desvió la mirada hacia la tienda de Quidditch- Pero podéis ir vosotros. Yo prefiero ir a dar una vuelta.

- Ada, acabas de decir que tienes hambre- le recordó Sirius revolviéndole el pelo.

- No te preocupes, aún puedo aguantar. Os vais a por el helado y yo a dar una vuelta, ¿Trato?- Sirius la miró dudando, esa niña se podía meter en muchos líos sin saberlo- Anda, dame un voto de confianza, no me meteré en líos, te lo prometo.

- Bueno, pero no te metas en el callejón Kockturn- la avisó con un dedo.

- Vale, sólo callejón Diagon, ¿eh?- estaba a punto de convencerlo.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese callejón que había nombrado el chico. Quería ir a la tienda de Quidditch, para comprar la maqueta a James, aún tenía la rara sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, pero sus signos vitales empezaban a contrariarlas, estaba sintiendo demasiado para tratarse de un sueño.

- Ada, estoy pensando que tu no debes tener baúl, ¿cierto?- Remus era el típico niño que pensaba en todo.

- ¿Baúl?- Ada sólo había visto baúles en el cuarto de la señora que la cuidaba cuando su abuela estaba en la tienda trabajando- No, ¿Lo necesito?

- Pues sí- sentenció Sirius- En algún lugar tendrás que llevar tus cosas, ¿O pretendes cargarlo todo en el caldero? Tiene un límite, ¿sabes?

La niña contempló el interior de su caldero, fascinada por la cantidad de cosas que había y el ligero peso. No había pensado que llegase el momento que ya no cupiese nada en su interior.

- Nosotros nos vamos a por el helado y nos encontramos aquí en veinte minutos, ¿si? Debemos ir a por un baúl para la señorita- aventuró el chico de ojos dorados- ¿Qué sabor quieres, Sirius?

- Sirius va con vosotros- sentenció Ada- Yo quiero ir a dar una vuelta sola, tengo que conocer este sitio para el año que viene volver a por las cosas.

- Podrías venir con nosotros, te acompañaremos- declaró Remus, dispuesto a que la niña rechazase la oferta, no es que le cayese mal, pero al ser desconocida debía tener mucho cuidado, no podía ser él mismo. Sus hormonas empezaban a despertarse y no podía soltar las barbaridades que le apetecía.

- Prefiero conocerlo, por si no puedo quedar con vosotros. Además, haré amigos en el colegio de mi edad, sería más lógico que fuese con ellos- su plan había funcionado- Por eso quiero recorrer el callejón yo sola.

- No hables con nadie, no te acerques al callejón Kockturn, y si te sientes en peligro entra en la primera tienda que veas- le aconsejó Sirius- Yo volveré a por ti.

Ada afirmó con la cabeza, era lo mismo que le decía su abuela cuando ella se acercaba sola al gimnasio para entrenar en verano. En su abuela era normal, pero que aquel chico sin conocerla y sólo un par de años mayor le dijese lo mismo no lo era tanto.

- Sí, abuelita- le soltó algo molesta.

Remus no aguantó la risa ante la cara de desconcierto de su amigo y se alejó con lágrimas de felicidad hacia el resto de sus amigos.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti- y se alejó de ella apretando los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Sirius!- Ada no pensaba que le fuese a sentar tan mal la broma, el chico detuvo el paso y notó el roce de los labios de la niña sobre su mejilla- Tendré cuidado y te prometo no romper nada.

Él la vio alejarse a la carrera, de nuevo entró en Ollivanders y se despidió agitando la mano. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta el corro en donde sus amigos reían de la situación.

- ¿Qué?- espetó a desgana.

- Parecéis hermanos de verdad- Remus aún seguía riendo.

- No nos parecemos en nada- refutó el chico.

- Los hermanos de distinto sexo no suelen parecerse- aclaró Peter- Mi hermana y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

- Tú hermana tiene los mismos ojos, Peter- le recordó James- Pero ella está buenísima. Anda, saca la foto de tu cartera.

Peter se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y extrajo su billetero. De ella sacó una foto mágica de una chica de bonita sonrisa y ojos celestes. Los hermanos Pettegrew.

La chica destilaba simpatía y bonita presencia por cada poro de su piel.

Sujetaba el cuello del chico con un brazo y con la otra mano le revolvía el pelo.

- ¿Por qué no viene a Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius arrebatándole la foto de las manos. No había visto a una chica tan bonita en toda su vida. Ni su prima Bellatrix era tan bella, y eso que muchos magos se quedaban contemplándola en las fiestas que organizaba su madre.

- Es squib- murmuró avergonzado- ¡No hay derecho! ¡Ella conoce la magia desde que nació y el gen no despertó en ella! ¡Y mira Ada!- Sirius le pasó la foto a James que miraba por encima de su hombro la preciosa sonrisa de la chica de la foto- Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas.

Remus lo había abrazado, intentando calmarlo, pero el chico lloraba de pura impotencia.

- Tranquilo Peter, ella te quiere igual- Remus tenía las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno.

- No, esa foto es de antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, lleva dos años sin hablarme. Ahora vive con mis abuelos maternos, son los únicos que la han aceptado de toda la familia, mis padres la han repudiado como hija. Y yo estoy solo, me falta ella. De siempre hemos ido juntos a todas partes y la magia nos separó.

- La magia no separa, lo hacen los ideales- sentenció el licántropo.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza, toda su familia salvo el tío Marius habían sido magos, los ideales habían sido los causantes de romper la familia más antigua de la magia. La mayoría de los Black pensaban, al igual que Salazar, que la magia sólo debía pertenecer a los hijos de magos, Sirius no pensaba así, y cada vez que lo exponía en su casa sus padres se encargaban de corregir su pensamiento.

Se trasladó de nuevo a la elección de varita de Ada, en su interior debía haber mucha magia, él sólo notó cierta descarga eléctrica cuando el constructor de varitas le colocó la varita correcta en su mano. Ada, sin embargo, había partido el mostrador y había hecho saltar las varitas de la estantería de detrás, sólo levantando el brazo. Si a esa niña nadie le enseñaba a controlar su magia era un auténtico peligro, se preguntó si su torpeza era debida a la fuerza de su magia. Quizás a su amigo Peter le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Y no era que fuese patoso, si no que tenía tanta magia en su interior que era muy difícil controlarla.

- ¿Vosotros erais mellizos, verdad?- Sirius seguía con sus ralladas mentales.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- Peter se extrañó de la pregunta de su amigo.

- Porque creo que no sois patosos, vosotros tenéis más magia de la que toca, es como si fueseis un cúmulo, los gemelos en el mundo mágico son algo raro, más los mellizos, y encima tu hermana es squib, por lo que toda su magia te la quedaste tú. Al tener tanta magia tienes aspecto de patoso, pero es que tanta magia junta es muy difícil de controlar- se explicó el chico de ojos grises.

Peter sonrió complacido, nadie había excusado su torpeza de manera tan magistral, le encantaba la idea, algo de lo que poder fardar en el colegio, cuando los chicos mayores se metían con él.

- Espera Sirius, ¿A quién te referías más?- preguntó James.

- Ada- aseguró el muchacho- tiene pinta de patosa, tropieza con las líneas del suelo, con los escalones y seguro que se disculpa con las farolas, pero fijaos en lo que ha hecho en Ollivanders, sólo levantando la varita. Su magia debe ser muy grande.

- ¿También es gemela de una squib?- preguntó Peter, hacia rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Ha dicho que sus padres sólo querían un hijo, que les daba lo mismo el sexo, no ha hablado de tener ningún hermano gemelo, o hermana- aclaró James- ¿Por qué crees que su magia es tan poderosa?

- Su antepasada bruja lo fue. Fue de la quinta de Dumbledore- Sirius había visto la fecha en el árbol de su casa y había estado presente cuando Ada leyó la nota en voz alta. Su director debía tener casi dos siglos, los magos poderosos vivían mucho. Y Dumbledore era el mejor mago que él conocía.

- ¿De la quinta de Dumbledore? Pero es la tatarabuela de Ada, es imposible siquiera que se hayan conocido- a Remus no le cuadraban las fechas, sabía que el director era mayor, en comparación con el resto del profesorado de Hogwarts, pero no podía tener ciento cincuenta años y estar tan ágil- ¿Con qué edad murió Isla?

- Cincuenta y siete años- sentenció el moreno- Nació en 1800.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore tiene ciento setenta y tres años?- James negaba con la cabeza- Es imposible. Nadie vive tantos años, ni siquiera los magos más poderosos.

- Además, si murió en 1857...- Remus no podía creer que Albus Dumbledore fuera tan mayor- Albus no tiene más de sesenta años, ya es del siglo veinte. Isla es del siglo diecinueve.

- ¿Sí?- Sirius estaba segurísimo de su pensamiento- Entonces, ¿Por qué la cámara tenía una nota para Ada y le decía que saludase a Albus?

- Sería un nombre común en aquellos tiempos- Sirius sonrió complacido, Peter le acababa de dar la razón- Al igual que Peter lo es en mi familia.

La sonrisa del chico se borró al instante cuando escucharon gritos en medio del callejón y vieron fuego en el interior de la tienda de Quidditch.

No se habían movido del sitio y se les había pasado el tiempo charrando.

Un chico de diecisiete salía echando humo literalmente y Ada salía tras él varita en mano, aferrándola con fuerza.

- ¡Al ladrón!- gritaba la niña con fuerza- ¡Policía!

Las llamas cesaron y los magos miraban a la niña incrédulos, con el costado manchado de sangre y lleno de manchas negras, un caldero cargado de paquetes en una mano y con la otra apuntando al chaval con la varita.

Si la niña se hubiese paseado por una hoguera no tendría mejor aspecto. Encima gritaba palabras raras, ¿Qué era la policía? ¿Por qué no reclamaba la atención de los aurores que paseaban de paisano por el callejón? Con la cantidad de aurores que había en aquellos momentos por allí, se los veía a la legua.

Entonces los chicos cayeron en la cuenta que la chica era una auténtica ignorante del mundo en el que ellos vivían, y que tenían un arduo trabajo por delante. Si Ada debía estar familiarizada el uno de Septiembre deberían turnarse para explicarle muchas cosas, aunque también podían aprovechar el viaje, así no tendrían que verla todos los días y podrían quedar los chicos solos algún día.

Tropezó nada más doblar la esquina, pegando la cara en un charco de barro, con los brazos extendidos y la nariz rota.

James fue el primero en llegar hasta ella y se acuclilló a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- el chico se atragantó con la risa cuando ella afirmó con la cabeza dentro del charco- ¿Qué es la policía?

Ada se quedó pensando la respuesta mientras levantaba la cara manchada, no se le ocurrió ninguna definición, ni siquiera sabía si alguien ayudaba a los magos cuando se metían en líos, si ella hubiese roto el mostrador de una tienda en su barrio a su abuela le hubiese tocado ir por ella al cuartelillo. Sin embargo, ese señor incluso la había disculpado.

- ¿Qué hacías en la tienda de Quidditch?- Sirius parecía alterado.

Ada terminó de levantarse y recogió la varita del suelo que se le había escapado de las manos.

Peter le ayudó con el caldero y Remus la contempló de arriba abajo, los cerditos de las granjas tenían mejor olor.

- Mira como vas, ahora no podemos ir al Caldero a comer si no te aseas antes, nadie dejará entrar a un vagabundo al local- el chico le quitó la varita y la metió dentro del caldero de la niña, con el resto de sus cosas- ¿Os importa comprarle un baúl? Yo me la llevo a casa para que se asee.

- No puedes llevarla a tu casa, tu madre te matará si llevas una sangre sucia- le avisó Peter, conocedor de términos tan despectivos.

- Mis padres no están en casa y Regulus por lo que le conviene no dirá nada- aseguró Sirius tomando a la niña del brazo con rudeza- Os pasáis por casa luego, ¿De acuerdo?

Remus, Peter y James asintieron con la cabeza, no les maravillaba la idea, pero por un amigo lo que fuese.

Sirius le pasó el saco de monedas de Ada a James, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

- Luego me lo pagará, ¿Algún modelo especial?- sabía que Sirius era el que más conocía los baúles.

- Uno para chicas, con compartimentos separados en su interior y doble fondo. Como el de Bella- se alejó hacia la pared del caldero y desapareció de la vista de sus amigos.

Cuando salieron al exterior llovía con fuerza, Ada se sorprendió, en el callejón lucía un sol espléndido y en las calles londinenses estaba cayendo un agua fría torrencial.

Sirius corrió bajo la lluvia, protegiéndose bajo los balcones de las casas, pero el viento arreciaba con fuerza, Ada sin embargo, disfrutaba la lluvia, respirando tranquila y contemplando el cielo encapotado.

- ¡Ada! ¡Pillarás una pulmonía!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ada seguía contemplando el cielo y las gotas limpiaban su rostro.

Sirius pensó que con esa agua no llegarían nunca sin coger un catarro y no le apetecía pasarse los últimos quince días del verano en su casa, con un termómetro en la boca y engullendo las asquerosas pociones de su madre.

Corrió bajo la lluvia y cogió la mano de la niña, tirando de ella. Regresó al Caldero Chorreante y entró empujando la pequeña puerta metálica de una patada, a lo bruto, como todo lo que hacía él.

-Sirius, me gusta la lluvia de verano- se quejó Ada, por el tirón que había dado el chico en su brazo para hacerla pasar al interior del local.

- Pues a mi no, odio sentirme perro mojado- le tiritaban los dientes.

La niña en cambio, estaba fresca como una rosa, la ropa manchada de barro estaba empapada pero limpia, incluso las zapatillas de lona, aunque más oscuras a causa del agua que habían cogido les había desaparecido la sangre.

- ¿Por qué volvemos? Yo tengo que estar a las nueve y media en casa o mi abuela no me dejará salir de por vida- avisó la niña.

- Es imposible andar bajo esa lluvia- le aseguró Sirius frotándose las manos ante la chimenea encendida- Iremos vía red flu.

¿Vía red flu? ¿Otra cosa de los magos que ella no sabía? Eso terminó de convencerla que no estaba en uno de sus extraños sueños.

Una bruja mayor se acercó a los chicos y los apuntó con la varita.

Ada pegó la espalda en el cuerpo de su nuevo conocido asustada, ya sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer los magos con esos palitos. No quería morir calcinada.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Sirius, cortésmente- No sabía que hubieses venido al callejón, tía.

Ada se giró y miró al chico que había a su espalda con una mueca interrogativa en su rostro.

- Sirius, cariño, si tu madre te ve así le va a dar un soponcio- le avisó la señora con una preciosa melena castaña- Anda, déjame que te ayude.

Sirius separó a Ada de su lado y se quedó delante de la señora con los brazos extendidos. La bruja agito su varita y un fuerte chorro de aire caliente impactó en las ropas del muchacho, secándolo al instante.

Ada se maravilló, ella por ahora con la varita sólo había visto que las cosas se rompían a su alrededor o se quemaban, pero por lo visto también arrojaba chorros de aire caliente. ¿Sería la varita el medio que tenían los magos para controlar los elementos?

La señora se alejó de ellos y Sirius se quedó mirando a la niña, era el gran problema de los Black, sólo ayudaban a los suyos. Sintió lástima por ella, la niña había comenzado a tiritar. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se quitó la túnica.

- Toma, está seca y evitará que cojas un resfriado- le ofreció la prenda como buen caballero ante una dama en apuros.

Ada simplemente la rechazó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Estoy bien- pero tuvo que apretar los dientes para no morderse la lengua.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y sin más, le hizo colocarse la prenda, se la ató al cuello y le revolvió el pelo.

- Ahora estás mejor. No discutas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ada se fijó en la prenda que llevaba puesta, negra, aterciopelada, de tacto suave y cálida, ligera, arremolinada en el suelo por la diferencia de estatura entre el chico y ella. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Ha sido un día muy largo y tu estarás agotada- le sujetó la nuca y le besó la frente para confortarla- Mañana te llevaremos el resto de las cosas a casa.

El muchacho se dirigió al mostrador, colocó unas monedas pequeñas sobre él y regresó con un saquito con un polvillo verde en su interior.

Ada metió la nariz y estornudó al contacto con los polvos flu.

A Sirius le pareció gracioso y limpió la nariz de la niña.

- Esto es muy fácil, Ada. Es uno de los medios de transporte que tenemos en el mundo mágico, viajamos a través de las chimeneas- empezó a explicarle el muchacho.

- ¿Como Mary Poppins?- después de todo siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de películas, y los cuentos de hadas, dragones, príncipes y princesas.

- ¿Cómo quién?- ahora era el turno de Sirius, el chico se sorprendió.

- Mary Poppins- le explicó Ada emocionada- una bruja que fue a cuidar a unos niños muy revoltosos y podía volar con su paraguas. Salía por las chimeneas.

- ¿Conocías a una bruja?

- Bueno, no la conozco personalmente, pero la película me encantó. ¿La has visto?

- ¿Pelíluca?

- Película, está en cartelera por Navidad. Todos los años la ponen en mi colegio, desde el año siguiente al estreno-le aseguró la niña divertida- Sirius, ¿Has ido al cine alguna vez?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Si quieres podemos ir este verano. Te gustará- Sirius aceptó con la cabeza, no muy convencido. Si era un sitio al que solía ir la niña, seguro que era peligroso- Puedes invitar a tus amigos si quieres.

La idea le iba gustando cada vez más.

- Bueno, coge un puñado de polvos y te metes en la chimenea. Tienes que pronunciar correctamente, Grimmauld Place, 12- Ada miró al chico y luego las llamas de la chimenea. Igual eran de mentira.

Decidida cogió un puñado de polvos y se dirigió a la chimenea. El calor abrasaba, pero debía ser obediente. Iba a meter un pie dentro de las brasas cuando un brazo tiró de ella.

- ¿Estás loca?- Sirius tenía los ojos como platos.

Sólo había desviado la vista unos segundos para coger el puñado de polvos flu y dejar el saquito en una de las mesas y cuando levantó la vista se vio a Ada decidida a meterse dentro de la hoguera, vamos que ni Juana de Arco.

- ¿Por qué?- había notado el calor sofocante- Me dijiste que me metiese en la chimenea. Es lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡No esta!- Sirius tenía un puño cerrado en alto, a la altura de la cabeza de la niña. Ada encogió los hombros, pensando que la iba a golpear. Estiró el puño y señaló otra chimenea apagada- ¡Esa!

Ada emitió una pequeña sonrisa a forma de disculpa. Era idiota por pensar que los magos no notaban el calor, tenía demasiado que aprender y demasiado poco tiempo.

Avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha se metió en la otra chimenea y pronunció alto: "Grimmauld Place, 12" pero no ocurrió nada.

La niña volvió a repetir la acción, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada. Sirius seguía ante ella.

- Ada, tienes que soltar los polvos con fuerza en el interior de la chimenea- la niña se sonrojó un poquito más y conforme pronunciaba las palabras lanzaba los polvos hacia el suelo con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Sirius se vió envuelto en una gran humareda, cuando se disipó la niña ya no estaba.

- Mierda no le he dicho que mantenga los brazos pegados al cuerpo- se reprendió el chico entrando en la chimenea.

Ada se encontraba girando a gran velocidad en una espiral de colores, millones de chimeneas se presentaban ante sus ojos, más magos circulaban por la red, con los brazos pegados a los costados. Aún seguía girando cuando algo tiró de sus piernas y se introdujo en una chimenea. Cayó, cayó, dibló, y volvió a caer, girando cada vez más rápido. El estómago lo tenía a la altura de la garganta, a punto de vomitar los cereales del desayuno, cuando de repente sus pies aterrizaron en un suelo pulido y continuó girando.

Su alrededor había cambiado, estaba en una casa, ella seguía girando, separó los brazos para reducir la velocidad y el salón siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza, aunque ella estaba quieta. Dio varias exhalaciones, su estomago bajó a su lugar y el salón dejó de dar vueltas alrededor. Consiguió tranquilizase en unos segundos, esperaba no haber metido la pata, pero Sirius no llegaba.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos y metió la cabeza en la chimenea. Nada, una chimenea normal y corriente como la de casa de su abuela.

Sirius aterrizó en medio del comedor, el lugar que solía gastar para despistar a sus padres cuando salía de casa. El único que estaba allí era su hermano Regulus, enganchado en un libro de Pociones.

- Hola Reg- saludó al inquilino.

- Hola- respondió éste sin siquiera levantar la cabeza del libro.

- Reg, ¿No habrás visto a una niña de once años con el pelo revuelto estilo chico, color rubio ceniza y ojos marrones?

Esa interrogación se ganó que el chico apartase su libro y lo mirase sorprendido.

- Se llama Ada, y es descendiente de Isla Black- le explicó su hermano mayor- Empieza este año Hogwarts, y el director me pidió que la acompañase al callejón Diagon a por sus útiles del colegio.

- Sólo has llegado tú- respondió el muchacho, una réplica de Sirius, pero algo menor.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- suspiró Sirius- Estoy seguro que pronunció correctamente.

-¿La has mandado aquí?- Reg sabía que su hermano no estaba dentro de sus cabales, pero mandar a una hija de muggles a una casa cuyo lema era "Siempre Puros", se llevaba la guinda.

- Sí, tenía que darse una ducha, se ha manchado de barro y se ha mojado con la lluvia- se explicó el chico, aún pensando que su decisión era la correcta.

- Pues vamos a buscarla antes de que vuelvan papá y mamá- Reg se puso en pie y dejó el libro sobre el cojín.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?- Sirius esperaba que no fuese una jugarreta de la serpiente que vivía bajo el buen aspecto de ese Black.

- Claro. Eres mi hermano, no se como se te ha ocurrido traer a una hija de muggles aquí, pero el caso es que está aquí, perdida en una de las habitaciones de la casa y no se si recordarás que mamá tiene un boggart en cada habitación a la que no debemos entrar.

Los chicos empezaron a recorrer las habitaciones desde el piso de abajo, pero Ada no aparecía en ninguna de ellas.

La niña se cansó de esperar a Sirius y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, la habitación había cambiado, una tenue luz inundaba la estancia y un ataúd reposaba a mitad del dormitorio, colocado sobre una peana de mármol. Ada no recordaba que ella hubiese salido en aquella estancia, lloros de fondo, gente chismorreando: "Todo por culpa de Ada, su nieta" "Sí, ella ha sido la causante de la muerte de la señora Steen".

El pecho de la niña se partió en dos de dolor, ¿Realmente estaba en el velatorio de su abuela? ¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta ahí? ¿Cuándo había fallecido su abuela?

"La mató de un soponcio, la niña nació bruja".

Familiares cercanos comenzaban a aparecerse en el lugar conforme Ada iba reconociendo las voces, momentos antes estaba ella sola.

Cautelosa se acercó al ataúd, aún recordaba el entierro de sus padres, al velatorio no a dejaron asistir debido a su corta edad, pero ella se escapó de la habitación y se asomó por la puerta para ver por última vez a sus papás. El día del entierro acudió toda la familia y amigos de la pareja, a algunos los conocía a otros ni siquiera los había visto.

Depositó dos rosas rojas sobre el ataúd que albergaba a sus padres y echó a correr antes de que el cura rezase la plegaría por las almas.

No quería que se alejasen de ella, los quería a su lado. Los necesitaba.

Dentro del ataúd estaba el cuerpo de su abuela sin vida.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos descontroladas, ya no tenía a nadie, terminaría en un orfanato hasta que tuviese dieciocho años, nadie en su familia la querría porque había heredado el gen de Isla Black.

Los hermanos recorrieron el segundo piso sin hallarla, sólo quedaba un sitio con chimenea, el desván. Sabían que allí no debían entrar bajo ningún concepto, su padre Orion guardaba demasiadas cosas, y su madre Walburga habría colocado al Boggart más poderoso.

Reg se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, con la mano en la clavija.

- ¿Qué hacemos si está muerta?- preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Muerta?- eso no entraba dentro del plan de Sirius.

- Claro, de un susto te puede dar un paro cardiaco- le explicó el menor de los hermanos- Si el Boggart ha salido, lo más seguro es que ya esté pajarito. Llevamos media hora buscándola.

- Abre la puerta, Reg.

El chico abrió la puerta y se encontraron en un velatorio, con gente que no conocían y una niña pequeña siendo insultada en el centro de un corro de gente. La niña lloraba desconsolada, disculpándose por no ser la persona que ellos querían que fuese.

- Ella es Ada y todo lo demás no es real- avisó Sirius señalando la niña del centro- Sácala de aquí.

Reg entró en el cuarto custodiado por su hermano mayor, cogieron a la niña y la arrastraron fuera de la habitación, cerrando a puerta de nuevo con pestillo.

Ada seguía llorando, en brazos de Regulus, con la cara manchándole la túnica de mocos y lágrimas. Sirius se quedó en pie y los abrazó a los dos.

- Tranquila, no es real- intentó reconfortarla el muchacho más joven.

- Está muerta- Ada seguía en el velatorio, impactada por todas las barbaridades que le habían dicho sus familiares- Ahora me enviarán a un orfanato por bruja.

- ¿Qué?- Reg no entendió demasiado bien los balbuceos de la niña.

- Su familia odia la magia- intentó explicarle su hermano- Cree que la van a rechazar por ser bruja. Que la alejarán de ellos.

- ¿No jodas? ¿De verdad los muggles hacen eso?- Reg no entendía nada, con lo divertido que era ser mago, tener control sobre los mundanos.

- No son tan distintos de nosotros, Reg.

- Sí lo son- le replicó el pequeño- Ellos no tienen magia.

- Algunos ni siquiera la quieren, piensan que somos bicho raros.

- Mis antepasados pertenecieron a la Inquisición, torturaban brujas y las mandaban a la hoguera. Mi tatarabuelo Robert Hitchens se casó con una bruja y su familia lo repudió, a ella la persiguieron hasta darle muerte. Él maldijo la familia y dijo que la primera niña sería bruja como su esposa, que sería muy poderosa y que se llamaría Ada. Esa soy yo, pero no soy poderosa, soy más bien bastante patosa, no destaco en nada, soy de las peores de mi equipo de gimnasia, no soy buena estudiante, y encima lloro por todo- y ahí se largó de nuevo a llorar sobre la túnica de Reg.

El chico miraba a su hermano descolocado, su hermano era el que solía consolar a las chicas, él estaba completamente pez, ni siquiera sabía donde colocar sus manos.

- Ada, déjalo ya. Córtalo- le ordenó Sirius- Eres una bruja y vas a aprender muchas cosas este año. Tú abuela terminará aceptándote.

La niña se separó de los chicos con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y los miró con odio. Ellos no entendían nada. su familia la iba a repudiar, de eso estaba segura y su abuela sufriría otro ataque al corazón y moriría, entonces la enviarían a un orfanato y su familia la olvidaría.

- No lo hará. No quiero que volváis a mi casa, no quiero ir a Hogwarts. Devuelve todo lo que he comprado o regálaselo a alguien pobre de tu mundo- hablaba escupiendo odio.

Reg se sorprendió al escucharla, no sabía si era orgullo, pero las palabras salían como puñales.

- No se puede devolver y si no te presentas en Hogwarts el Ministerio irá a por ti y te llevarán a la fuerza- la niña miró al chico que había pronunciado esas palabras, Sirius asentía con la cabeza, dando a entender que el muchacho tenía razón.

- No pueden obligarme, yo ya voy al colegio, no pueden obligarme a cambiar de colegio, no si mi abuela no firma el consentimiento- el abogado que le pasó la tutela de ella a su abuela se lo había explicado todo con precisión, a efectos legales su abuela se convertía en su madre.

- Ada, has de ir a Hogwarts- intentó suavizar Sirius con su tono- Si tu magia procede de una maldición es muy difícil de controlar, ¿No querrás hacer nada malo a las personas que quieres, no?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- En Hogwarts te enseñarán a controlar tu magia, cuando termines el colegio puedes vivir como quieras- Sirius sabía que si la niña se adaptaba a vivir con la magia luego le sería muy difícil olvidarse de ella- Sólo son siete años.

- ¿Siete!- la niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Me van a separar siete años de mi familia?

Reg suspiró, según la niña su familia la iba a repudiar pero ella quería estar allí, no entendía a las mujeres, para nada.

- ¡Que más da! De todas formas tu familia te va a rechazar, igual tienes suerte y cazas a algún mago que te hace buena esposa- las palabras de Reg tensaron el ambiente- ¿Qué mejor sitio que Hogwarts?

Sirius se quedó helado, la niña miraba furiosa a su hermano y sus ojos marrones se hicieron algo más brillantes, él lo hubiese jurado.

Reg le sonrió y ella lo abofeteó sin contenerse.

Cuando consiguió que el chico le devolviese el golpe salió a la carrera escaleras abajo, y como siempre rodó hasta el rellano.

Sirius miraba a su hermano con odio.

- A una dama no se le golpea- le sermoneó.

- Ella empezó- se asomó por la barandilla, la niña seguía rodando escaleras abajo- Se va a matar.

- No lo creo, está acostumbrada a bajar así- sabía que la magia impediría que la niña se matase.

- Nadie puede acostumbrarse a bajar rodando las escaleras- rió el joven.

Miró a Ada, le gustaba aquella niña, aprendiz de bruja. Pero sus padres no tolerarían que se comprometiese con ella, era hija de muggles, una sangre sucia. Ada se quitó la túnica y la dejó caer en el suelo. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

- Tiene genio- Sirius miraba a su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan risueño- Me gusta.

- Posiblemente termine en tu casa- habló el chico- ¿Podrías echarle un ojo?

- No será de Slytherin, Salazar no quería enseñar a los hijos de muggles y ella lo es. Será de Gryffindor- afirmó el chico con suficiencia.

- Podría ser de Hufflepuff- aventuró Sirius, mientras los hermanos bajaban por las escaleras como personas civilizadas.

- No, tiene las ideas bastante claras. Se nota la decisión. Además es osada, le saco casi diez centímetros por encima de la cabeza y aún así me golpeó- Reg estaba maravillado, nadie lo había golpeado antes, salvo Sirius, pero era su hermano. Ninguna chica lo había golpeado antes- Tampoco será de Ravenclaw, desconoce el mundo mágico.

- Pero puede aprender, el sombrero mide la capacidad de aprendizaje- razonó Sirius.

- Ella ha dicho que no era buena estudiante, para lo canija que es creo que se conoce bastante bien. Aunque su problema es que es demasiado impulsiva. Creo que le gusto- y el muchacho sonrió complacido.

Hacía tiempo que entre los dos hermanos no había una conversación tan profunda.

Pasaron la tarde hablando hasta que los amigos de Sirius se presentaron en la casa.

- Bueno, me voy- avisó el mayor- Tenemos que llevarle sus cosas a la niña.

Los chicos esperaban en el parque, sentados en un banco. Sirius los observó por la ventana. Cargaban un baúl ligero, con remaches plateados y de color rosa anaranjado. Era un baúl bastante llamativo.

- ¿Te vienes?- le preguntó Sirius a su hermano.

El chico negó con la cabeza, enfrascado de nuevo en la lectura.

- No creo que sea buena idea- aseguró el muchacho- Los papás no vendrán a cenar, enviaron una lechuza. Dicen que le pidamos a Kreacher que nos haga la cena.

- Paso, ese elfo me tiene manía, seguro que le pone algo que me sienta mal. Ya picaré algo por ahí- el estómago rugió con fuerza y entonces se acordó que no había comida nada desde el desayuno- Me muero de hambre.

Ada llegó a su casa bajo un agua torrencial, empapada hasta los huesos.

La puerta estaba abierta y una ambulancia aparcada en la entrada.

La niña entró en la casa y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, deprisa. Un camillero bajaba por ellas con la cara compungida. Enganchó a la niña al vuelo y la bajó de nuevo a la entrada.

- Tu debes ser Ada- las palabras del hombre sonaron distorsionadas a través de la mascarilla de algodón.

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- Tu abuela ha sufrido un ataque al corazón y está delirando. ¿Tienes a alguien con quien quedarte?

La chica lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y negó con la cabeza.

Minutos después sonaba el timbre de la puerta abierta.

Cuatro chicos con extrañas ropas y un baúl estaban tras ella.

- ¿Sois amigos de Ada?- preguntó el enfermero.

Los chicos miraban con atención eso que tapaba la boca del hombre. Asintieron con la cabeza, todos a la vez.

- Estupendo, nos vamos a llevar a la señora Steen al hospital y me gustaría que os quedaseis con ella, supongo que en un par de días se recuperará. Luego necesitará reposo, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Ada se quede en alguna de vuestras casas?

La niña seguía mirando por el hueco de las escaleras la luz que arrojaba la habitación de su abuela, algo la impulsaba a subir a esa habitación, una extraña sensación de congojo se había enredado a mitad del pecho, ¿Y si su abuela se moría? ¿Qué había causado el ataque al corazón en la anciana?

Remus se acercó hasta la niña, recordaba bastante bien la sensación de pánico cuando su madre enfermó y su padre no le permitió verla. Cuando él sólo quería abrazarla y decirle que la quería con toda su alma.

- Ada…- el chico esperó la reacción de la niña, un simple movimiento le bastaría para poder abrazarla. Pero la niña permanecía en otro mundo y ni siquiera sabía que Remus estaba allí.

El hombre con la mascarilla subió de nuevo las escaleras al grito de uno de sus compañeros.

- He de verla- sentenció la niña.

- ¡Carga el defibrilador! ¡Joder, John, se nos va!

Los gritos procedían del piso de arriba, los chicos entraron al salón y se quedaron helados mirando la escena.

Remus estaba a escasos centímetros de Ada. Ada miraba hacia el piso de arriba temblando como una hoja, y los gritos de los hombres sonaban cada vez más angustiados. A la vez, un pitido seguido de un aparato eléctrico se oía por toda la casa.

- ¡Mil uno, mil dos, mil tres, mil cuatro!, ¡Ahora!

El pitido fue interrumpido por un zumbido seguido de un golpe seco, el cuerpo de Ada convulsionó en ese mismo instante y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar el pitido ininterrumpido.

James se acercó a su amigo Remus y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, sabía que su madre había faltado de una enfermedad y aquella escena se la recordaba.

Y estaba en lo cierto, Remus miraba por el mismo sitio que Ada, hacia la luz que salía del cuarto del piso de arriba.

La secuencia de sonidos se repitió diez veces, pero lo último que oyeron los chicos fue una maldición de los hombres y el pitido seguido de una máquina.

- John, lo has intentado. No podemos hacer más- la voz de un tercer hombre rompió el silencio que se había formado al desconectar los hombres el defribilador.

- La conozco, Albert, fue mi maestra en Primaria- repuso el otro hombre con la voz entrecortada- Perdió a su hijo hace unos años y ahora cuidaba de su nieta, estaba llena de vida.

- Ha sido un infarto, John. Mira su rostro.

La conversación se colaba en la casa. Ada seguía al pie de las escaleras sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Un vacío en su estómago le impedía vomitar, aunque el cuerpo le convulsionase en arcadas. Se llevó los brazos al estómago y arqueó el cuerpo hacia adelante, sabía que si apretaba con fuerza sacaría la piedra.

Sirius se acercó hasta ella y le sujetó la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos, después de todo el boggart no había herrado tanto.

- Tranquila Ada, ya verás como todo se arregla- le susurró al oído.

Un quejido lastimero salió de la garganta de la niña.

- Por favor Ada, has de ser valiente- Sirius seguía hablándole despacio.

James apretó el hombro de su amigo licántropo y cruzó la mirada con éste.

- Es muy duro, James. Yo, al menos, tengo a mi padre. Ella se queda sola- le susurró a su amigo.

Los hombres de arriba abandonaron el cuarto y se encaminaron escaleras abajo. Presenciando el derrumbamiento de la niña en brazos del chico moreno. Sus otros amigos estaban cerca, pero no intervenían.

- Deberíamos ponerle un tranquilizante- aseguró Albert, John asintió con la cabeza- Voy a la ambulancia, de paso llamaré al juez.

John se sentó en el segundo escalón y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

- Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada. tu abuela ha sufrido tres infartos seguidos en diez minutos. Te pondré un calmante para que puedas dormir esta noche, hará efecto en dos horas. Ada, has de ser valiente. Eres muy joven, tienes toda la vida por delante, disfruta de Hogwarts- la niña levantó la mirada lastimosa y atravesó los ojos verdes del hombre- Yo elegí vivir de esta forma, pero mis amigos son magos, como tú, como yo, como estos chicos. Y puedo asegurarte que los momentos más especiales los viví entre las paredes de ese castillo.

Los chicos estaban de piedra, un mago viviendo entre muggles. Uno como Ada, de haber vivido su abuela.

El enfermero entró con una ampolla en la mano y una jeringuilla en a otra.

- ¿Se la pones tú o se la pongo yo? He llamado al juez, quince minutos. Subiré arriba a hacer el informe- John había alargado el brazo.

Cargó media jeringuilla y sujetó el brazo de la niña.

- ¿Te llamas?- le preguntó al joven que aún cargaba con ella.

- Black, Sirius Black- afirmó el adolescente.

- Bien Sirius, apriétale el brazo por encima del codo, yo la sujetaré para que no se mueva de la muñeca- el chico obedeció y Ada gritó de dolor cuando John le clavó la aguja en la vena.

Remus y James se miraron inhalando aire por la boca y soltándolo despacio, con un ligero silbido.

John introdujo despacio el tranquilizante y extrajo la aguja con cuidado. Ada lloraba. Apretó el punto de punción y con la varita del chico le vendó el brazo.

- Muy bien, Ada. Esto te ayudará a dormir. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No debes preocuparte por nada, a partir de ahora yo me encargaré- le revolvió el pelo y le besó la mejilla.

Sirius resbaló por la pared con Ada entre sus brazos, aún siendo pequeña tenía fuerza.

John subió de nuevo las escaleras y cerró la puerta del cuarto, para que los niños no pudiesen escuchar la elaboración del informe.

Aunque el informe pusiese que la mujer había muerto tras padecer tres infartos de miocardio registrados, con algún otro posible, John sabía que la causa de esos infartos no pertenecía al mundo muggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. El boggart hecho realidad.

Remus calentó la comida que la señora Steen había cocinado para el mediodía. James puso la mesa y Sirius sentó a la niña a su lado, delante de un gran plato de macarrones con carne y pisto.

Los chicos devoraban con ansia, la policía forense se acababa de ir, eran cerca de las cinco de a tarde y sólo llevaban el desayuno entre pecho y espalda.

Sirius se terminó el plato y miró a Ada, la niña ni siquiera había cogido el tenedor.

- Has de comer, John dijo que tenías que comer- le puso el tenedor en la mano y esperó.

Ada sujetó el tenedor pero lejos del plato, se le había ido el apetito. Empezaba a notarse adormilada. Un sopor irremediable caía sobre sus párpados.

Remus le retiró el plato de delante y la niña apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, quedándose dormida al instante.

- ¿Ada?- Sirius la balanceó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Déjala, Sirius. Más vale que duerma- le avisó su amigo Remus- Cuando murió mi madre me pasé una semana sin comer y casi dos días sin dormir. Ella, al menos, duerme.

-Caerá enferma si no come. Mírala, está muy flaca.

Peter miró a la niña y negó con la cabeza.

- Es la constitución de las gimnastas, mi hermana también parece un palo de escoba andante- aseguró el muchacho- Tienen que estar así de delgadas para poder alcanzar altura en los saltos.

- ¿Saltos?- se sorprendieron los otros tres chicos.

Peter afirmó con la cabeza, algo en lo que él dominaba y sus amigos eran auténticos ignorantes para variar.

- Sí, cuanto más ligeras son más piruetas pueden hacer en el aire.

- ¿Vuelan?

- A veces lo parece, pero no son capaces de volar como nosotros con las escobas. So muy ágiles, ellas más que ellos, y tienen muchísimo equilibrio.

- No debe ser la misma gimnasia, Ada tropieza en las escaleras.

- Porque no se fija- aseguró el muchacho de ojos azules- Me juego el cuello a que es capaz de hacer un mortal de espaldas en medio del salón y caer en pie.

- ¿Qué es un mortal?- preguntó Remus.

- Una voltereta en el aire- explicó Peter, subiéndose la moral y la autoestima por momentos.

Los chicos dudaron, pero se impacientaron al despertar de Ada, tenían ganas de comprobar si la niña era capaz de hacer eso. Deseosos de poder aprender, sería interesante en un duelo. Si ella no sabía, quizás conocía a alguien que los enseñase.

Por la tarde la casa se llenó de gente, familiares de Ada y de su abuela, amigos, vecinos y conocidos.

Se empaparon de las viejas historias de la familia, como cada velatorio.

Hasta que salió a relucir el tema de Hogwarts, entonces comprendieron el miedo de Ada.

Todos los miraban como si fueran bichos raros, ellos aseguraban que eran compañeros de su sobrina y sobrina-nieta, pero les faltó cogerlos por las solapas y echarlos a patadas a la calle. Los chicos se tuvieron que atrincherar en el cuarto de la niña.

Ella seguía durmiendo, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando el velatorio terminó los chicos tenían unas ojeras impresionantes, habían hecho guardia ante la puerta para que ninguno de aquellos muggles pudiese entrar en el cuarto.

Nunca habían pasado toda una noche en vela, y allí estaban dando bostezos interminables, agotados por el esfuerzo de no dormirse y cabeceando al instante siguiente.

Escucharon los portazos de la gente y se relajaron al oír las bocinas de sus coches.

Estaban a salvo. Los cuatro se tumbaron sobre la cama de Ada, apartándola a ella a una esquina y se durmieron hasta bien avanzada la mañana.

Ada se levantó cerca de las cinco de la tarde, por el sonido insistente del timbre de la casa. Bajó despacio los escalones, no quería caer y se preguntó porque estaban todas las sillas de la casa por en medio, aparte de pisadas por todo el salón y restos de comida sobre las alfombras.

Su abuela era una de las pocas personas que mantenía las alfombras puestas durante todo el año.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a su vecino sonriente, acompañado de dos chicos más: James y Remus.

Y como una oleada le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la vez.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejándose a los chicos bastante descolocados, segundos después la volvió a abrir.

- No es un sueño, ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz débil.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza a la vez, ellos más bien recordaban la noche como una pesadilla. No entendían la postura de esos muggles.

- Entonces realmente estoy maldita- se separó de la puerta y les dejó pasar- ¿Y Peter?

- Sus padres lo han castigado por no decir que pasaba la noche fuera.

- ¿Y vosotros?- interrogó con la mirada.

- Yo le mandé una lechuza a mi madre diciéndole que dormía en casa de Sirius- le dijo James.

- Mi padre sabe que estoy en casa de James- aseguró Remus.

Ada miró a Sirius. El chico seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Pues mi madre me castigó, pero no pienso hacerle caso a esa vieja loca- acertó a decir observando el estropicio del lugar- Tú familia son unos guarros.

- ¿Mi familia?- la chica no daba crédito a las palabras de su vecino- ¿Cuándo has conocido a mi familia?

El chico la miró divertido.

- No lo has negado. Eso está bien. Significa que opinas lo mismo y ya empiezas a creer en la magia.

-¡Alto!- levantó la mano delante de la cara del chico.

Sirius se detuvo, la chica iba con la misma ropa de ayer, seguramente se acababa de despertar.

- ¿Te acabas de levantar?- preguntó curioso- ¿De verdad no te enteraste de nada?

La niña lo miraba confundida, hasta que la cruda realidad la golpeó.

El reloj del salón daba las cinco de la tarde y a esa hora su abuela hacía rato que se encontraba en casa. Pequeños destellos recorrieron su cerebro, imágenes inconexas del día anterior, algunos gritos del salón, voces de sus familiares, el ataúd con su abuela en el interior, su familia repudiándola, recordaba la escena que le había montado el Bogart, ella no había estado en el velatorio de su abuela, en el real y la funeraria ya había trasladado el cadáver. Los chicos iban a recogerla para llevarla al entierro, se lo había pedido John vía lechuza. Por eso iban de gala, con las mejores túnicas que tenían.

El baúl de Ada aún estaba junto con el resto de cosas en la habitación de sus padres en el primer piso, allí donde lo había colocado John.

- ¿Por qué vais vestidos así?- y señaló las túnicas.

- Son túnicas de gala- le explicó Sirius, le había prestado una a Remus. Una que sacó a escondidas de la casa de sus padres- Son para ir al cementerio.

Ada suspiró, después del entierro tendría que recoger sus cosas para irse a un orfanato. Si su abuela había muerto, el resto de su familia ya sabría que la causante había sido ella, y la repudiarían. Ni siquiera su primo, al que ella quería como un hermano, volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba maldita. Portaba el gen de la bruja.

Ella era la primera mujer descendiente de Bob Hitchens, todos habían sido varones, pero el apellido se lo cambió su bisabuelo, por el de su mujer, Ágata Steen, y desde entonces había pasado el apellido Steen y no Hitchens.

No sabía que iba a ocurrir con la casa, había pertenecido a Isla Black, era muy antigua.

Tenía jardín trasero y piscina, además de un arenero en donde Ada había jugado de niña.

La parte delantera de la casa estaba acorde con las fincas de enfrente, de ladrillo blanco y balcones de hierro forjado.

Ada asintió con la cabeza y subió al piso de arriba. Debía darse una ducha e intentar arreglarse el pelo.

Apenas tardó diez minutos en bajar con un vestido amarillo y una rebequita blanca. El pelo peinado con raya al lado y sus pendientes de bolita azul. Sandalias de suela de goma, también en blanco neutro.

Las piernas, muy a su pesar iban llenas de cardenales. Y el largo de la falda no los tapaba.

Sirius subió las escaleras y se quedó a su lado.

- Te falta algo- avisó el muchacho pasando por su lado, camino del cuarto de sus padres.

Ada lo siguió con la mirada y vio como abría el baúl y sacaba una túnica pequeña.

Se la colocó a la niña y le besó la frente.

- Esto es parte del atuendo de una bruja, acostúmbrate a llevarlo- le cogió la mano y evitó que rodase por las escaleras.

Los chicos la miraban de reojo, la niña volvía a llorar en silencio.

Salieron a la calle y James levantó la varita.

Un autobús apareció de la nada tras un impactante chirrido de frenos. Ada no salía de su asombro.

- Es que tu chimenea aún no está conectada a la red flu, además no se la dirección del cementerio. Benny seguro que nos deja en la puerta- Sirius elevó a la niña de la cintura hasta el primer escalón- Tranquila, los muggles no nos pueden ver.

Y eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos, a punto de dar con sus huesos en un orfanato.

- Gracias, nunca os olvidaré- habló decidida.

- Sí lo harás, cuando entres a Hogwarts te olvidarás de nosotros, cuando hagas amigos de tu curso no querrás estar con nosotros- ese era James, intentando sonreír ante la batalla de sentimientos.

- James, no iré a Hogwarts- el chico la miró sin entender, pensando que ese asunto ya estaba solucionado- Me van a enviar a un orfanato, mi familia no quiere ocuparse de una niña maldita.

- Primero- James puntualizó- No estás maldita.

- Segundo- Sirius empujó a la niña hasta el interior del autobús para que pudiesen subir sus amigos- Tú familia la tendrás en Hogwarts, tus compañeros de casa se convertirán en tu familia.

- Tercero- Remus matizó- ¿Cómo has podido dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas de un tirón y no te han despertado los ronquidos de Sirius o de James?

Los aludidos lo miraron con odio y la niña estalló en carcajadas.

- Es que mi padre roncaba, estoy acostumbrada.

- ¡Yo no ronco!- se quejó Sirius.

- Sí lo haces, cuando respiras por la boca- le rebatió Remus.

Ada miró a James y éste levantó las cejas.

- Debes tener un sueño muy profundo- le aseguró el chico- Yo si ronco.

- No he oído nada- se disculpó la niña, tampoco quería decir que no fueran hombres. Su padre solía decirle que los hombres de verdad roncaban al dormir- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? Mejor para ti- le revolvió el pelo y fue a sentare al lado de su amigo Remus.

Sirius le guardaba un sitio a la niña, acababa de pagar los billetes y le entregó el suyo cuando Ada se sentó a su lado.

- Ada- la niña miraba por la ventana opuesta con lágrimas sobre su mejilla- No vas a ir a un orfanato. John se ha encargado de buscar a alguien que te cuide. Hablé con él esta mañana.

¿John?, la cara de la niña mostraba tal desconcierto que Sirius se vió en la obligación de abrazarla.

- El Ministerio está de acuerdo con él. Será mucho mejor si no te alejan de las raíces familiares.

- Sirius, son esas raíces las que me rechazan, yo me quedaría con cualquiera de ellos.

- ¿Qué sabes de la familia de tu madre?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Tu madre fue una squib- sentenció el muchacho, Ada lo miraba asombrada- Eso quiere decir que tus abuelos maternos eran magos, o al menos uno de ellos.

- Los dos- puntualizó Remus- Para ser squib tus dos progenitores han de ser magos.

- ¿Y mi madre conocía la magia?- la niña no salía de su asombro.

- Supongo, pero sería mejor que hablaras con tu tío- James se metió en la conversación.

- ¿Mi tío?- Ada quería morirse, esos chicos conocían mejor a su familia que ella misma- ¿Qué tío?

El autobús se detuvo con un brusco frenazo y Benny indicó que habían llegado al cementerio.

Los jóvenes se apearon y se encaminaron al interior.

Un montón de cruces de madera blanca reposaban en el suelo, siguieron andando por el camino central hasta llegar a los panteones.

Un montón de gente se reunía delante de uno, todos con chaquetas negras, las mujeres con pamelas con velo, vestidos completamente negros y zapatos de tacón de aguja.

Ada los miraba de reojo, eran tan estirados que les daba asco que perteneciesen a su misma familia.

Un hombre apuesto, de pelo rubio dorado y ojos azules como el cielo se acercó hasta el quinteto de túnicas. Él también llevaba una.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ada?- le preguntó inclinándose para quedar a su altura.

- Estoy bien, gracias- no recordaba a ese hombre.

- Chicos- saludó el mago- Está todo solucionado. Esta mañana hablé con el Wizengamot, ya han tomado una decisión. Si Ada rechaza su herencia Steen y coge la de sus tatarabuelos no habrá forma de que me quiten su custodia, al ser familiar directo. No queda nadie mas mágico en su familia, pero las leyes muggles podrían interferir.

Ada se alejó de ellos, el cura acababa de llegar a la tumba.

Ella quería estar en primera fila, su abuela se había convertido en su madre durante algunos años.

- ¡Ada!- susurró Remus al ver las miradas de odio sobre la niña.

Ada también las notaba, pero nadie le quitaría su derecho de despedirse de su abuela.

Los magos contemplaron dos figuras que posaron sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña.

John se mordió el labio, hacia la tira de años que no veía a su hermana, y ahora junto a la niña se alzaba ella, tan bella como siempre. Él la recordaba igual, su hermana era diez años mayor, cuando sus padres descubrieron que no era maga se les vino el mundo a los pies, pero la criaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cuando él cumplió los once años le llegó la carta de Hogwarts y su hermana le regaló una escoba voladora, a través de un vecino mago que la llevó al callejón Diagon. Entonces Flora tenía veintiún años y se acababa de diplomar en Magisterio. Quería enseñar a los niños a soñar, allí conoció a su marido y a raíz de casarse con August Steen se distanció de su familia.

Cuando John se graduó en Hogwarts recibió el último regalo de su vida, una carta de su hermana que le pedía que en caso de que a ella le ocurriese algo se encargase de la niña, y le mandó una foto de una niña regordeta de sonrojadas mejillas y bonitos ojos azules, como los de su hermano.

Intentó conocer a su sobrina, pero la señora Steen, que había sido maestra suya en Primaria le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Él estudió enfermería, pues no le atraía ninguno de los trabajos mágicos. Consiguió su plaza de enfermero en ambulancia y se adentró en la vida de los muggles, al mundo en donde pertenecía su hermana.

Después del rechazo de su maestra, a la cual le tenía demasiado cariño como para enfadarse con ella, dejó la carta en el interior de su baúl y se olvidó de ella.

- ¿A qué es guapa?- el hombre no podía apartar la vista de la larga cabellera negra de su hermana.

- ¿Quién?- Sirius tragó con fuerza, sabía que las dos personas que custodiaban a la niña eran sus difuntos padres.

- Mi hermana. Ada sacó más de la familia Steen, demasiado flaca, el pelo encrespado, rubio ceniza y los ojos marrones, como los de su padre. Mi hermana es más Black, ni siquiera Hitchens, ella es la que más se parece a Isla, es perfecta.

Sirius miró a sus amigos. Remus entendió el mensaje.

- John, tu hermana y su marido murieron en un accidente de coche hace unos años, por eso Ada vivía con su abuela- explicó el joven.

- Eso no es posible. Me hubiese enterado, la señora Steen sabía que yo era su tío, me lo hubiera dicho- John negaba con la cabeza.

Ada se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su abuela y se despidió de ella con un beso, sabía que no a volvería a ver. Parecía en paz consigo misma.

August se inclinó sobre su hija y le dio un beso, le rozó la mejilla y se despidió con la mano.

Su madre, Flora Steen, seguía a su lado.

- Ada, quiero que conozcas a alguien- le habló el fantasma.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, su familia la miraba contrariada, ya sabían que la niña había heredado el gen de la bruja, y esa extraña vestimenta se lo aseguraba.

Ada giró y acompañó a su madre hasta los chicos.

- Chicos, esta es mi madre, Flora Steen- les presentó la niña, sabía que los magos podían ver fantasmas, se lo habían demostrado con el carruaje del callejón.

- Encantados, señora- corearon los tres a la vez.

- Hitchens de soltera- recalcó John.

- Hola John- las palabras sonaron como una brisa- Esta es tu sobrina Ada. Te dije que si me pasaba algo a mí te ocupases de ella.

Ada miraba a su madre con los ojos como platos, su madre conocía la magia y siempre se la había negado, aún así la llamó Ada, como había dicho su tatarabuelo, también bisabuelo de su madre y no sólo de su padre como todos pensaban.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la niña con los ojos enternecidos.

- Ada, cariño, hay cosas que sólo los adultos entienden. Me costó casi el divorcio poder ponerte Ada de nombre, sabía que heredarías el gen de Isla, porque también yo lo llevaba. Cuando el día de tu nacimiento me enseñaron una preciosa niña escribí a mi hermano para que te educase en el mundo mágico, pero no obtuve respuesta.

- Flora, fui a tu casa, y la señora Steen me tiró a patadas.

- Seguro que te presentaste con túnica, ellos odiaban la magia.

- ¡Tú también!- Ada la acusó con el dedo- ¡Siempre hablabas de los magos como si fuesen bichos raros! ¡Incluso celebrabas Halloween con la hoguera en el jardín! Representando la quema de una bruja.

John y los chicos levantaron las cejas a más no poder. Nunca habían escuchado algo tan descabellado, por suerte la Inquisición había desaparecido.

- Sólo era una representación, pensaba hablarte de Hogwarts cuando fueses un poco mayor, pero ahora que te veo te has hecho mayor, has recibido la carta de Hogwarts y yo no se en que he gastado el tiempo.

Ada tragó con fuerza, era hora de disculparse. Hacía tres años que su madre vagaba por la mansión.

- Lo siento- Ada lloró en silencio- No debería haberte dicho que veía fantasmas ni debería haber impuesto que pasásemos a recoger mi ropa del gimnasio cuando volvíamos del hospital. Moristeis por mi culpa.

Flora sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No pequeña, si morimos es porque alcanzamos la perfección, tanto tu padre como yo. Ada, creo saber porqué me he quedado, había algo que no había hecho- miró a John y éste asintió- Ahora si me despido, pequeña, no nos volveremos a ver espero que en mucho tiempo. No sufras, cuando nos volvamos a ver espero que hayas disfrutado en el mundo de la magia, tu mundo.

Y sin más el fantasma de Flora Steen desapareció.

John se quedó observando a su sobrina, no era tan fea después de todo, lloraba como su madre, cristalinas lágrimas sobre el rostro aterciopelado. La piel blanca y fina si la había sacado de la familia Black.

- Es hora de irnos, Ada- avisó el mago adulto.

Ada se volvió una vez más hacia el panteón y asintió con la cabeza.

Sus amigos la abrazaron con fuerza y se despidieron con una mano.

- Nos vemos en King Cross el uno de Septiembre a las diez y media. No llegues tarde- Sirius llevaba la voz cantante.

Los otros se despedían con los brazos en alto, armando más jaleo del que a nadie le hubiese gustado.

- Tienes buenos amigos- comentó el mago- la familia es importante, pero los amigos más. Cuídalos y ellos te cuidarán a ti.

La niña paseaba con la cabeza gacha, apenas sí escuchaba lo que John le decía.

Caminaron despacio entre las tumbas, dejando que la brisa alejase el calor.

- Ada, he pedido tu custodia- John sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Te la han concedido?- la niña no mostraba sentimientos en su voz.

- Bueno, hay algunos cabos sueltos, pero es muy probable que lo hagan. Soy familiar tuyo directo y tengo un trabajo estable en el mundo muggle.

El hombre movía su varita en el aire, sacando pequeñas mariposas blancas que revoloteaban sobre la cabeza de la niña.

- ¿Qué falta?- ella no quería terminar en un orfanato, le daba lo mismo vivir con un auténtico desconocido. Porque John, por más tío suyo que fuese, era un auténtico desconocido.

El mago se detuvo, guardó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. La cara de la niña tenía un brillo especial, era como si estuviese bajo un encantamiento. El mago pasó por alto el detalle y habló decidido.

- Me has de aceptar como tu tutor y has de rechazar la herencia Steen. Eso significa que tendremos que buscar una casa nueva, en mi apartamento no cabemos los dos, además lo tengo compartido con unos amigos del trabajo.

- No tengo problema, pero las casas son muy caras y si renuncio a la herencia, ¿Cómo la vamos a pagar? Además… ¿Seguro que mi abuela me dejó herencia sabiendo que soy una bruja?

El hombre sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Ada no sólo tenía la herencia de su abuela por la legítima, si no la de su padre y la de su madre, la señora Hitchens le dejó una buena suma de dinero a su hija, dinero que Flora había abandonado en una cuenta que no tocó y la colocó a nombre de su hija, su única hija. Dinero que pasaría a nombre de la niña cuando alcanzase la mayoría de edad.

- Ada, sólo el primogénito tiene derecho a vivir en la mansión, por eso tus padres vivían en la casa de Isla Black, tú padre es descendiente directo de Bob Hitchens, de su primer hijo, Robert Jr. Hitchens, que cambió el apellido por el de su mujer, Ágata Steen, yo soy descendiente directo de Bob Hitchens e Isla Black, mi bisabuelo se quedó con el apellido de su padre y lo fue transmitiendo generación tras generación, todos heredamos la magia, mi bisabuelo sólo maldijo a la familia de tu padre, el gen de la bruja, realmente es la magia de Isla, su poder para realizar hechizos, tú eres la mezcla de las dos familias, la primogénita de una familia que perdió el don de la magia.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes eso?- se interesó la niña.

- Desde esta mañana, tuve que acercarme al registro civil a por los papeles de tu adopción. Luego estuve en el Wizengamot, allí me explicaron que por tu seguridad lo mejor sería que yo te adoptase o al menos pidiese tu custodia.

- Tío- el hombre le sonrió, era la primera vez que lo llamaban así- no es por ser descortés, pero yo ya tuve padres y no quiero tener otros. Con la custodia será más que suficiente.

- Como prefieras, es indistinto, la adopción crea un lazo más fuerte en el mundo muggle, pero si no quieres que te adopte me conformo con poder cumplir el encargo de mi hermana- le aseguró el hombre- ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos ahora por el Ministerio? Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

La niña aceptó con la cabeza, a ella también le gustaba tener las cosas arregladas.

- Cógete a mi y no te sueltes- le avisó el hombre rodeando la cintura de la niña a la vez que la elevaba del suelo para colocar su cabeza a la misma altura.

La niña se agarró fuertemente del cuello de su tío cuando notó como un gancho invisible traba desde su ombligo. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y se acordó que llevaba dos días sin comer.

Se aparecieron a la entrada del Ministerio, delante de una fuente con figuras de niños en mármol.

- Supongo que es la primera vez que te apareces, ¿me equivoco?

John miraba la cabeza de la niña y notaba sus manos aferradas a su espalda, recordaba perfectamente bien cada aparición que había experimentado. La primera fue tan mala que vomitó toda la comida, fue en Hogwarts y sus compañeros de casa se burlaron de él.

Pero siguió intentándolo hasta que llegó el día del examen y aprobó con matrícula. La única matrícula de todos sus estudios en Hogwarts.

- Peor que los polvos flu- acertó a decir Ada.

- ¿Ya has probado los polvos flu?

La niña cabeceó afirmativamente sobre el hombro de su tío, este estaba tan a gusto con la niña en brazos que comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Ya has comprado tus útiles?- otro cabeceo afirmativo- ¿Todo?

- Creo que sí, rollos de pergamino, tinta mágica, plumas, el baúl, dos uniformes y dos túnicas, con una nueva tela. Los libros, el caldero y la varita.

John sonrió, no se había comprado una mascota.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó el hombre, más que nada para controlar el estado de la niña.

- El uno de septiembre- estaba perfectamente bien, su voz se lo aseguraba.

- ¿En serio?- bromeó el hombre.

La niña se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El hombre reía con la mirada.

- Ya lo sabías- se molestó Ada- En el registro debe estar mi fecha de nacimiento.

- Y tu primer brote de magia- le habló con sinceridad- El doce de enero de 1970. Un poco tarde, he de reconocer, luego se han dado muchos más, ni siquiera recuerdo las fechas, algunos días incluso cinco. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Lucía.

Ada ladeó la cabeza y John se dio cuenta que no le había hablado de su amiga Lucía.

- Es una amiga del colegio, estudió en una casa distinta a la mía, ella era Gryffindor. Me acompañó esta mañana al Ministerio y al Wizengamot, fue ella quien presentó tu caso y gracias a ella puedo tener tu custodia.

- ¿Es tú novia?- preguntó inocentemente.

- No, te lo he dicho, es una amiga- parecía molesto.

- Pero te gusta, ¿cierto?- Ada había sacado su rama "Quiero enterarme de todo, si no, no haber abierto la boca"

- Me gusta y me cae muy bien, pero ni es mi novia ni lo será en la vida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella se juró no salir con un Slytherin- bajó a la niña al suelo y siguió andando.

Ada lo siguió a la carrera.

- Sirius y James dicen que quedaré en Slytherin- quería entablar conversación.

- Es posible- contestó John con desdén.

- Peter dice que quedaré en Hufflepuff- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Remus dice que quedaré en Gryffindor, como ellos. Que soy demasiado temeraria- agregó para captar la atención del hombre.

Pero John abría la puerta con cuidado y cogía a Ada del brazo para arrastrarla hacia el interior, controlando que nadie los vigilase.

Una vez en el hall le soltó el brazo.

- No toques nada- le avisó el mago.

John se acercó hasta el mostrador y pidió una vista con Lucía García.

L hombre de detrás del mostrador le pidió la varita y la pasó por algo parecido a un scanner muggle. Ada miraba con atención.

- También necesito la varita de la niña.

- Ella no tiene edad para llevar varita, empieza este curso Hogwarts y aún no hemos ido a por los materiales- aseguró el tío de Ada, el hombre lo creyó y los dejó pasar entregándoles dos insignias con su retrato y una palabra: "Visitante".

Ada se quedó mirando la foto de su chapa, tenía cierto aire, pero no era ella. La chica de la foto tenía los ojos azules, el pelo liso y rubio dorado, no castaño y enmarañado como ella.

- ¿Quién se supone que es esta? ¿Por qué mi foto no se parece a mí como la tuya a ti? ¿Dónde vamos, tío?- la niña disparaba preguntas sin dejar tiempo a responder, pero seguía los pasos de su tío.

-Ada, cierra el pico- le pidió el hombre.

El tono le sentó fatal y la niña se quedó muda.

John empujó una puerta al final del corredor y posó su vista en la chica que había frente a una mesa tras una montaña de papeles.

- Pensaba que la jornada de auror terminaba a las seis de la tarde- bromeó el hombre- ¿Acaso pagan las horas extras?

La chica que había tras el escritorio levantó la cara y se quitó las gafas para contemplar la persona que la había interrumpido. Llevaba hora y media dándole vueltas al asunto de la custodia de Ada Steen, el Asistente social acababa de abandonar su despacho, asegurándole que la custodia se la darían a John Hitchens, que nadie de la familia Steen había reclamado la custodia y que ya no había tiempo para reclamarla.

- John, idiota, la vista es en cincuenta minutos, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El hombre sonrió y le lanzó un beso al aire.

- He traído a Ada, quiero que la conozcas.

Se apartó de la puerta despejando el campo de visión, Ada debía estar a su espalda.

Lucía se levantó de su escritorio y salió por la puerta, no había nadie.

- ¿Bromeas?- metió la cabeza asida al marco de la puerta.

- Ella es Ada, pero lleva un hechizo. Flora conseguiría que alguien ocultase su rostro.

- John. No hay nadie- recalcó la mujer- ¿Cuándo la perdiste de vista?

El hombre se rascó la mejilla, ¿Cuándo había visto a Ada por última vez?

- Venía detrás de mi, te lo juro- el hombre levantó las manos, esa bruja en concreto tenía muy malas pulgas cuando lograba enfadarla.

A ella la conoció por mediación de un amigo, estuvo enrollándose con ella y por suerte terminaron bien, seguían siendo amigos. Pocas veces le había ocurrido eso en la vida, las muggles solían ser mucho más rencorosas. Algunas incluso le habían dejado de hablar, y eso que pertenecían al mismo hospital. Lo que no sabía John es que Lucía seguía enamorada de él, y eso que ya hacía once años que habían terminado.

- Vale- la mujer asintió con la cabeza- te creo.

Debía hacerlo, una niña llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, perseguida por dos aurores recién salidos de la Academia, los que solían hacer el turno de noche vigilando el Ministerio.

Lucía salió de su despacho y los magos frenaron en seco, cuadrándose ante la mujer.

La niña esquivó el cuerpo y patinó hasta el interior del despacho, sobre su propia túnica.

- ¿De donde vienen?- preguntó con superioridad.

- Del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, nos la encontramos vagando por allí y comenzó a correr sin previo aviso- le aseguró uno de los Cadetes.

- Gracias por acercarla, chicos. Les presento a John Hitchens, el futuro tutor de Ada Steen.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza, no les sonaba ninguno de los dos nombres, en cambio todo el mundo conocía la valentía de Lucía García. Con veintiocho años ya disponía de despacho propio, todo un logro para una Gryffindor. Había sido condecorada en dos ocasiones por trazar la estrategia de varias importantes redadas y era una persona capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponía, eso lo había demostrado infinidad de veces.

Corrían rumores por el Ministerio que era la cabecilla de las bromas en el Ministerio, pero nadie podía probarlo, y nadie se atrevía a acusarla. Mucho menos siendo el ojito derecho de Alastor Moody, el auror capaz de reventarte la cabeza de un soplido.

Compañero de curso y de casa de la susodicha cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

- Pueden retirarse- la mujer cruzó el umbral y cerró al puerta del despacho.

Se quedó apoyada sobre su espalda y cuando dejó de oír los pasos comenzó a reír.

- John, dices que tu hermana le pidió a alguien que le colocase un hechizo a la niña, ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer estudiando a la niña que seguía en el suelo.

- Sí, si miras su foto de visitante sabrás que tengo razón.

- ¿Y no se te ocurre nadie?- interrogó la mujer- Alguien excelente en duelos y chapucero en hechizos, por ejemplo. Alguien que conociese a tu hermana.

John seguía rascándose la mejilla y negó con la cabeza, no conocía a nadie así.

- Creo saber quién colocó ese hechizo. ¿Qué tal Moody?- la mujer miró la foto de la niña y pensó que sería mejor que la niña recuperase su apariencia, a los del Wizengamot no le gustaban las mentiras, y un hechizo sobre el rostro de una niña era cruel- Ada, soy Lucía, debo revertir el hechizo si queremos ganar el caso, el abogado de la familia Steen se acogerá a cualquier irregularidad para que no puedas obtener tu herencia legítima. En ningún momento ha pedido tu custodia, pero es capaz de negársela a John sólo para fastidiar.

La niña se encogió de hombros y aceptó con la cabeza.

Lucía agitó la varita en el aire y el pelo de Ada creció hasta sus hombros, cayendo lacio sobre ellos.

John se sorprendió, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, eran azules claros como los de él, con pequeñas piquitas doradas. Unos ojos curiosos, parecidos a los de los gatos.

El resto seguía siendo idéntico. Ada seguía seria y con las mejillas encendidas, aún saliendo a la carrera cincuenta metros antes que los dos hombres habían estado a punto de alcanzarla.

- Bueno, ya está. Sigues siendo Ada Steen, pero algo más arreglada- le revolvió el pelo y se acercó hasta su amigo y le sonrió- John, la casa le pertenece a Ada. Llevaba en ello toda la tarde hasta que apareciste. Quería avisarte, pero la lechuza no te encontró. La herencia es muy grande, la señora Steen era asquerosamente rica.

- Lucía, me da igual su dinero- aseguró el mago con una mueca de disgusto.

- Yo lo sé, porque te conozco, pero su abogado alegará que sólo quieres la custodia por el dinero y la casa. Supongo que gastará Hogwarts como una excusa, lo primero que harás será mandarla a un internado durante todo el curso escolar, de Septiembre a Junio.

- Pero Ada tiene que ir a Hogwarts, debe aprender a controlar su magia.

- John te digo las armas que va a gastar, no mi opinión. Desde luego que Ada debe ir a Hogwarts.

La niña se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la pareja.

- ¿Puedo hablar?- preguntó cortando la conversación de los adultos.

Lucía la miró de arriba abajo, no tenía pinta de maga por más que llevase una túnica puesta. No había visto una maga con más pinta de muggle en su vida. No tenía el brillo especial de los niños magos cuando recibían su primera carta del colegio.

- Ada, por favor, no interrumpas- la regañó su tío. Demasiadas cosas tenía que pensar a la vez.

Lucía lo miró y volvió la vista hacia Ada. La niña tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados.

- Sí, sería bueno conocer tu opinión. Podrías hablar ante el consejo y convencer al abogado de la familia Steen que ellos te repudian, su estrategia se volvería contra él- Lucía le sonrió a la niña.

- No quiero ir a un orfanato, me da lo mismo vivir con un desconocido. No quiero el dinero de mi abuela, y seguir en la mansión me trae sin cuidado. En esta vida todas las personas que me rodeaban me han mentido en alguna ocasión.

- Suele pasar, los muggles son propensos a variar los hechos en propio beneficio, en eso se parecen mucho a los Slytherin- aseguró la mujer.

- ¡Eh!- protestó John- Eso duele, Lu.

- Pero es la verdad- le devolvió la mujer con veneno reservado- ¿A qué te refieres con vivir con un desconocido?

- Vivir con John, ayer fue la primera vez que lo vi en mi vida. Quiere mi custodia porque se lo pidió mi madre, no por otra razón.

- ¿Es eso cierto, John? ¿Te lo pidió tu hermana?- la mujer no cabía en su asombro, y su amigo no le había dicho nada- ¿Te das cuenta que si la escuchaste firmaste un contrato? Ya no es que quieras, es que estás obligado a aceptar su custodia. Sería fantástico que te lo hubiese pedido por carta, nos ahorraríamos muchas vistas.

John se quedó en completo silencio, ¿Dónde andaría la carta de su hermana?

Una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro y sonrió.

- ¿Tu chimenea está conectada a la red flu?- el mago parecía nervioso.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer.

- Mientras yo te traigo la carta que me envió mi hermana te agradecería que conectases la de la mansión Black-Hitchens a la red, Isla se encargó de desactivarla.

- John, ¿Te lo dijo por carta?- el mago asintió con la cabeza- Adoro a tu hermana.

- Está muerta- afirmó Ada- Lleva tres años muerta.

Lucía miró de nuevo a Ada, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento y su voz era demasiado fría. Se notaba que la sangre Slytherin corría por sus venas.

- ¿Sabes que el colegio se divide en cuatro casas?- la mujer rebuscaba por su escritorio los impresos para pedir la conexión de una chimenea a la red flu.

- Eso me dijo Sirius- era imposible que la niña no tuviese sentimientos, pero su tono de voz se lo demostraba.

- ¿Y a qué casa cree que irá él?- la mujer no sabía quién era ese tal Sirius.

- Él pertenece a Gryffindor, como James, Remus y Peter. Me acompañaron al callejón Diagon a por los útiles del colegio. Este año cursan tercero. Y han hecho apuestas por mí.

- ¿Apuestas?- la niña asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, James y Sirius creen que quedaré en Slytherin, Peter en Hufflepuff y Remus piensa que seré de Gryffindor- aseguró Ada algo más emocionada.

- ¿Y Ravenclaw? Recuerdo que tu madre salió con un chico de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Mi madre salió con un mago?- se sorprendió la niña.

Lucía asintió con la cabeza divertida, al menos el tono de la niña demostraba asombro. No era un bloque de hielo como se había figurado.

- Sí, fue así como pudo comprarle la escoba a tu tío John, fue él quien la llevó al callejón Diagon. Quiso darle una sorpresa. Se lo podría haber pedido a tus abuelos, pero Flora siempre fue demasiado independiente. Tus abuelos no querían que se casase con tu padre.

- ¿Por qué?- Ada se interesó en la conversación.

- Porque sabían que rechazaban la magia y que eso distanciaría a su hija de ellos. Nunca le echaron en cara que fuese una squib, le enseñaron el mundo en el que vivían y la animaron a casarse con un mago, aunque ella no tuviese magia, era muy probable que sus hijos la heredasen.

- Y así ocurrió- terminó la niña con una sonrisa fugaz.

- Tu madre se casó con tu padre porque se quedó embarazada.

- Pensaba que había nacido cinco años después de la boda de mis padres.

- Y así fue- aseguró la bruja, rellenando el formulario para conectar la chimenea de la casa de Ada a la red flu.

- Pues no lo entiendo- la niña negaba con la cabeza.

- Tú hermano murió de pequeño, era un niño precioso. Se parecía a tu madre, él llevaba los genes Black por dentro y por fuera.

- ¿Murió? Se que mis padres sólo querían tener un hijo.

- No, tu madre quería tener muchos hijos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una niña. El único que sólo quería tener un hijo era tu padre.

- Y si él sólo quería tener uno, ¿Cómo es que llegué yo?

- ¿Recuerdas el novio de Ravenclaw?- la niña afirmó con la cabeza- Pues no fue el único mago en la vida de tu madre. También salió con uno de Slytherin, dos de Hufflepuff y tres de Gryffindor.

- ¿Antes de conocer a papá?- la niña hacía cálculos mentales.

- No exactamente- se sorprendió Lucía hablando directamente a la niña. ¿Demasiada información?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Mis padres estaban felizmente casados- Ada apretaba los puños. Y golpeó la mesa de la bruja.

- Lo siento Ada, pensaba que te lo habían dicho. Que ya sabías y conocías a tu madre. Las visitas al hospital no eran por tus fantasmas, tu madre nunca se lo dijo a tu padre, le hizo creer que tenías anemia, tu aspecto delgaducho acompañaba bastante y los desmayos también.

- No te entiendo- la niña negaba con la cabeza- ¿Quieres decir que no soy hija de mi padre?

- No, sé a ciencia cierta que eres hija de August Steen, sino no tendría sentido llevar tu caso, lo tendría perdido de antemano. En el mundo mágico hay muchas maneras de ver las cosas, casi tantas como en el mundo muggle.

Ada se había perdido por completo, nunca había podido seguir las conversaciones con doble sentido, sus padres eran asiduos a ellas.

- Ada, al igual que Moody te echó un hechizo, tu padre también fue hechizado, por eso tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti. Sabía que con él nacería Ada Steen, la descendiente de Isla Black, sus genes de Slytherin despertaron cuando se quedó embarazada de ti, debías ser la única descendiente de los Steen.

- ¿Cuándo murió mi hermano? Has dicho que murió de pequeño- la mujer asintió con pesar. Era una de sus teorías, pero no se lo podía contar. Era demasiado cruel, una teoría así podía provocar el rechazo de la niña hacia la magia- Yo no lo recuerdo, pero mi profesor de ciencias dice que hasta los cinco años no conservamos recuerdos en el futuro.

- Ada, deja el tema- le pidió la mujer- John me matará como se entere que te he hablado de esto.

- ¿Por qué? Es la historia de mi familia. Nunca nadie me contó nada- protestó la niña.

La mujer silbó y una lechuza entró volando por la ventana, cogió con el pico la solicitud que había rellenado Lucía y volvió a emprender el vuelo.

Su tío John apareció por la chimenea con una carta en la mano, agitándola emocionado.

- ¡La encontré! Ahora ya no pueden separarla de mí- abrazó a su sobrina y besó la mejilla de la bruja adulta- Si me lo hubieses dicho antes me hubiese ahorrado muchas guardias.

La cabeza de la niña daba vueltas, los magos del Wizengamot eran octogenarios por lo menos. Todos vestían túnicas de brillantes colores.

John dejó la carta sobre el atril de la presidencia acompañándola de una reverencia.

Ada se fijaba en la cara de los magos, había el mismo número de mujeres que de hombres, al contrario que en la cámara de los Lores de Londres, en la que sólo habían un par de mujeres. El mundo muggle era mucho más sexista en los altos cargos, mucho más en la política.

El hombre se puso en pie y cerró el caso, el abogado de los Steen ni siquiera rebatió la decisión de la sala.

- John Hitchens obtiene la custodia de Ada Steen hasta su mayoría de edad, por derecho y obligación administrará todos sus bienes hasta los diecisiete años. La casa es herencia propia por las dos partes familiares, tanto de madre como de padre. Se le obliga a educar a la niña bajo los ideales de la magia, sabiendo de su desconocimiento inicial, este consejo decide que estudie Historia de la Magia durante toda su estadía en el Colegio- John asintió con la cabeza, su peor asignatura después de Transformaciones era Historia de la Magia, nunca había obtenido más de un Aceptable- El dinero se repartirá entre todos los hijos de la mujer, por partes iguales. Ada obtendrá la parte proporcional de su padre August Steen. La herencia asciende en este caso a un millón de libras.

Lucía saltó y se enganchó al cuello de John, llorando de felicidad. Habían conseguido la custodia, la casa y la parte proporcional de la herencia con una carta de Flora Steen. Su primer novio le debió enseñar muchas cosas de las leyes del mundo mágico.

Ada se levantó de la silla y salió de la sala, nadie de su familia se había presentado, sólo un frío abogado, también mago. ¿Lo sabrían los Steen? ¿Por qué John le había pedido a Lucía que conectase la chimenea de la mansión a la red flu? ¿Acaso esa carta que escribió su madre decía algo más? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si John no se hubiese querido ocupar de su custodia?

- John, háblale del pequeño Percival- le rogó la auror- Ni siquiera sabe que tuvo un hermano.

- ¿Le has hablado de Percival?- la mujer asintió con la cabeza con los ojos enrojecidos- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera era hermano completo, sólo medio hermano, sólo que August no lo sabía.

- Ella tampoco sabe eso, sigue convencida que sus padres murieron por su culpa, por hablarle de los fantasmas. Creo que ya se como murió la señora Steen- la bruja sonrió derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

El mago la agarró del brazo con rudeza y la arrastró fuera de la sala. El golpe en la pared de mármol alertó a varios magos y a una niña pequeña, que contemplaba la escena con precaución. Separada unos metros de la pareja. Había soltado la muñeca de la bruja y la amenazaba con un dedo, la auror retrocedió asustada, el mago tenía la otra mano en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- Nunca, ¿me oyes?- los ojos del mago destilaban rencor- Nunca vuelvas a sugerir nada como eso. Ada ni siquiera sabía que la magia existía, por lo que ella no pudo ser, además no estaba en casa. Y los fantasmas no pueden hacernos nada, porque ya están muertos, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que Flora tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Percival. Aunque no fuera hijo de August lo era de ella y lloró más que nadie su muerte.

- No lo entiendes, te cierras en banda por un amor irracional- Lucía sacó valor de sus entrañas.

- ¿Irracional? Era su hermano, ¿A eso lo llamas tu amor irracional?- el hombre elevó la voz más de lo que quería.

Ada podía seguir la conversación perfectamente, tampoco estaba tan alejada.

- Hola- un hombre con el típico cuerpo de jugador de rugby se quedó saludando a Ada.

La niña no respondió al saludo, estaba interesada en la conversación de los adultos que había frente a ella, sin darse cuenta que ella los contemplaba.

- ¡Hitchens!- gritó el auror de gran tamaño- Toca un pelo de esa dama y me olvido que eres mi mejor amigo.

John golpeó la pared de nuevo con fuerza, descargando la rabia sobre el alabastro.

- Alastor- arrastró la s del nombre, sonando como un auténtico siseo de serpiente.

El hombre le sonrió a la niña y se acercó a la pareja.

- Te he dicho un montón de veces que no te metas con Flora Steen, mucho menos delante de su adorable hermanito- le regañó a la auror- Mañana tenemos partida, ¿Vendrás?

El mago cabeceó hacia la niña.

- ¿Y que hago con ella?

Alastor Moody se fijó en los rasgos de la niña, se parecía bastante a Flora, pero también le recordaba al pequeño Percival, sólo que con los ojos de John.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste papá y no nos avisaste? Pensaba que sería el padrino de la primera niña que tuvieses.

- No es mi hija, imbécil, es Ada Steen- recalcó John- la hija de Flora. Mi sobrina. ¿No te acuerdas?

Alastor se fijó en la niña y negó con la cabeza, no la había visto en su vida.

- Curioso, la señorita García me había convencido que mi hermana te pidió que le colocases un hechizo encima, para que no se pareciese a Isla Black.

- Isla Black era morena como su padre, su hermana Elladora era la única rubia de los tres hermanos, tienes los retratos en los árboles genealógicos. Isla y Sirius I, eran morenos, Elladora era rubia platino. Sólo Sirius sacó los ojos grises y se encargó de transmitirlos generación tras generación casando a su descendencia con sangres pura, Black con Black.

- No todos siguieron ese camino- aseguró el enfermero- en la familia también aparecen otros apellidos, Lestrange, Nott, Potter, Weasley, Peweret.

Ada escuchaba cada apellido, dos los conocía, Black y Potter, debían ser familiares, por el comportamiento en los chicos todo hacía pensar que lo eran, el comentario de Evans la sacó de dudas: "Si tienes que seguir a alguno, intenta copiar a Lupin".

- Bueno, podéis venir a casa a jugar- afirmó Alastor- Ella puede acostarse en mi cama.

- No, ahora he de ser responsable- aseguró John- He de cuidar de ella.

- ¿Y qué tal si vamos a jugar a tu casa?

- Alastor, él va a vivir en casa de Ada- anunció su compañera de carrera.

- ¿En serio?- el auror le hizo señas a la niña para que se acercase y Ada obedeció- ¿Está hermosa brujita me invitaría a mí y a unos amigos con su tío para jugar a las cartas en su casa?

- ¿Perdón?- Ada no se había enterado de nada, demasiada palabra junta.

- ¡Alastor!- se desesperó Lucía.

- ¿Qué? Tú también estás invitada- se defendió el auror.

Lucía negó con la cabeza y miró a John, que había perdido el poco color de la cara.

- ¿Estás bien John?- le susurró la mujer.

El mago negó con la cabeza, acababa de recordar unas palabras de Flora y no podía compartirlas con Lucía, la auror que llevaba el caso de la muerte de su sobrino. Un caso heredado de un auror desaparecido.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó la mujer.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tenía que empaquetar todas sus cosas y trasladarlas a la mansión Black-Hitchens. En el pequeño apartamento no había gran cosa, pero en la casa de sus padres aún guardaba muchas cosas. Cuando le dijo a Ada que una solución sería mudarse a una nueva casa si ella no conseguía la mansión no cayó en la cuenta que sus padres tenían una casa cerca de la playa. No entendía como Flora se había podido alejar tanto del mar, a ella le encantaba el sonido de las olas al romper sobre las rocas del acantilado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. ¿Andén nueve y tres cuartos?

Cuando la mañana del 1 de Septiembre despertó , Sirius se levantó contento para variar.

Era momento para coger sus cosas e irse de la mansión de los Black.

Tenía decidido no volver hasta el verano, y sabía que James se quedaría con él en el castillo si se lo pedía, en los cortos periodos de vacaciones.

Estaba deseoso por saber cuál de ellos ganaría la apuesta, cada vez que pensaba en Ada se le revolvía el estómago.

También tenía ganas de merodear por el castillo, se habían propuesto crear un mapa del colegio, pero en los últimos quince días no habían acordado cómo empezar a hacerlo.

Metió su camiseta de la suerte en el baúl, desordenado a más no poder, las viejas zapatillas de deporte y entró en el baño para asearse.

Una ducha rápida, acompañada de una sesión completa de tratamiento capilar y crema sobre el rostro y el chico estaba preparado para acudir a la estación.

Para evitar romper la tradición desde su segundo año, salió de la casa con su baúl a rastras sin esperar a nadie de su familia, tampoco importaba, su madre se avergonzaba de que su hijo estuviese en Gryffindor y su padre trabajaba desde las siete de la mañana en el Ministerio, por lo que nunca los acompañaba.

Llegó a la estación de King Cross cerca de las nueve y media, antes de lo que esperaba, pues con sus amigos no había quedado hasta las diez y cuarto y sabía que James llegaría puntual, Remus quizás se adelantaría un poco y Peter como siempre, llegaría cuando el expreso estuviese a punto de arrancar.

Atravesó el andén nueve y tres cuartos cuando el seguridad de la estación caminaba en dirección contraria, cargado con su baúl y su lechuza "Estrellita".

No veía aún el andén mágico cuando algo lo golpeó por la espalda.

- ¡Ada!- el berrido de un adulto lo dejó estático, "Ese maldito nombre", "¿Cuántas Ada podían empezar primero ese curso?"- ¡Ada Steen Hitchens, detente!

Sirius cerró los ojos y empezó a maldecir entre dientes, ¿Por qué diablos no había esperado a su madre y a su hermano? La compañía de Regulus seguro que era mejor que la de aquella patosa que no hacía más que atraer problemas. Cómo su amigo James no era bastante imán, ahora había conocido a una niña, por obligación de Dumbledore, la cuál sólo tenía amigos fantasmas, porque nunca la había visto con ninguna niña de su edad, y en el barrio había muchas, la niña simplemente no salía a la calle a jugar como el resto de niños del vecindario.

- Hola Sirius- saludó la niña, dudando en que fuera Regulus y no el chico que la había llevado al callejón Diagon y le había proporcionado su primer viaje por la red flu.

Sirius abrió los ojos y suspiró resignado, la voz le llegaba desde la espalda, giró y se encontró con una cara familiar pero a la vez desconocida. Agitó la cabeza y se oyó preguntando en voz alta: ¿Te conozco?.

La niña sonrió iluminándose todo el rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que sí- al afirmar se le movió el pelo liso y corto, rubio dorado.

- ¿De qué?- juraría que en la vida había visto a esa niña. No recordaba esos ojos azules.

- Día 15 de Agosto. Me llevaste al callejón Diagon a comprar mis útiles para el colegio, ¿No te acuerdas?

- ¿Ada?- no podía ser, aquella niña no podía ser la Ada que él conoció, sus ojos eran marrón dorado, no azules, y su pelo encrespado y ceniciento ya no era tal, si llevaba el mismo corte de pelo, pero el color y el brillo había cambiado- ¿Qué te has hecho?

Un hombre alto y apuesto se detuvo al lado de la niña y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

- Mira tío, es Sirius. Ya no hace falta que te quedes, me quedo con él. Puedes ir a trabajar o con tu amigo Samuel- soltó con sorna.

- Lo lógico es que me quede aquí contigo hasta que parta el tren- le devolvió el adulto- ¿Cómo se que no saldrás de aquí y perderás el tren? Te puedes perder, te pueden raptar o puedes meterte en cualquier lío. No me extrañaría lo más mínimo.

- John- la voz de la niña siseó- No soy una mocosa a la que tengas que dejar en la puerta de clase, se cuidarme yo solita, lo he hecho desde que tenía ocho años, con once te aseguro que no me voy por ahí y me pierdo. Además, mi colegio no está demasiado lejos.

- Seis horas de trayecto- Sirius se metió en la conversación- Si eso no es lejos apaga y vámonos.

Ada se giró con los ojos entrecerrados y el chico le mantuvo la mirada, al menos no había crecido.

- Pues apaga y vámonos- sentenció con suficiencia.

Se separó de los dos magos y se quedó mirando la máquina frente a ella. Una máquina de tren realmente antigua, aunque estaba claro que le acababan de dar una mano de pintura, si querían engañarla iban apañados.

- ¿Qué tal Sirius?- preguntó John vigilando cada movimiento de su sobrina, bendita cruz le había dejado su hermana.

- Bien, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Al menos ya ha llegado el primero de Septiembre. Estaba deseoso por empezar el curso otra vez.

- Pensaba que a los chicos de tu edad les encantaba el verano. Recuerdo que…- Sirius se desconectó, no le interesaba para nada la opinión de John, el tío de Ada.

Miraba desconcertado a Ada, la niña no mostraba la mínima admiración por el Expreso, se había cruzado de brazos y golpeaba el suelo con un pie, siguiendo un ritmo que sólo conocía ella.

El tren de la estación dio las diez de la mañana, ¡Sólo quedaba una hora para el comienzo del curso!

Ada se acercó a su tío y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el mago con insolencia.

- Mi billete- le pidió la niña de la misma manera.

- ¿Para qué? El tren no sale hasta las once.

- Quiero cargar mi baúl- sí señor, una buena excusa, aunque lo que realmente quisiese fuera romper ese papel.

- No es un trabajo para una señorita- le espetó su tío y Sirius se las vió pintadas.

- Si quieres subo yo el baúl- se ofreció el muchacho.

Se oyeron los tacones de una mujer y Sirius miró hacia el lugar, ¡Su madre!

- ¡Mi madre!- se golpeó la frente y escupió un taco.

- ¿A si que tú eres Sirius Black?- preguntó John divertido.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Conoces a mi madre?- el muchacho se hizo el sorprendido, pero era algo lógico cuando ella programaba más de la mitad de fiestas de sociedad, aunque no recordaba haber visto a John en ninguna de ellas.

Ada se quedó mirando a la señora que Sirius decía que era su madre, se parecía muchísimo a Flora, la misma cabellera morena sedosa, esos ojos grises inconfundibles, y una cara finamente cincelada. Andaba con porte aristocrático, dando cortos pasos sobre los tacones de aguja, venía acompañada de un chico más joven que Sirius, cogido de su mano.

- Digamos que sería como una prima política segunda- empezó John.

- Eso no existe-replicó Ada.

- Sí en los sangre pura como mi familia- atajó John, con desprecio- No en la tuya.

Sirius se quedó mirando al hombre y algo recorrió sus entrañas, era un insulto en toda regla y se suponía que era tío carnal de la niña. Pero por lo visto la niña no pareció entenderlo o no le dio la mínima importancia.

Walburga Black llegó al lado de su hijo y lo miró con desprecio.

- Hola madre- saludó el muchacho.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así aquí- recuperó la compostura y con una agradable sonrisa dejó que la mano de John que se la ofrecía le cogiese la suya y le besase el reverso- Hacía tiempo que no te veía, pequeño John.

- Sí señora- el adulto hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal está Estela?- preguntó cortésmente.

- Mi madre falleció a principios de verano.

La señora Black se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada.

- Lo siento- Sirius la miró extrañado, en la vida había visto a su madre disculparse- No sabía nada.

- Sí, viruela de dragón- una enfermedad mágica terrible, de las que pocos se salvaban.

Ada enarcó las cejas, ¿Viruela de dragón?, ¿Estaba de guasa? Sirius estudiaba sus respuestas corporales, y estaba claro que aquello no se lo creía. La mueca de incredulidad sería porqué conocía la verdad y John estaba mintiendo a su madre o porqué realmente no había oído hablar de esa enfermedad.

- Mi madre no me comentó nada y mi tía tampoco. Bueno supongo que se les iría el santo al cielo con la boda de Bellatrix, mi sobrina Bella, ¿La recuerdas?

El mago sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo olvidar a las dos mocosas que revolucionaban las fiestas cuando se juntaban en verano? Las dos Slytherin más escandalosas que había conocido en su vida, cuál de ellas más peligrosa.

- ¿Así que la pequeña Bella se casa?- el mago tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro, su prima Lyra había fallecido de lo mismo que su madre hacía cinco años- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

- Oh!- la señora Black le quitó importancia y soltó la noticia de golpe- Rodolfus Lestrange, un joven muy apuesto. Sangre limpia, mi sobrina siempre tuvo buen gusto. Tanto para sus amistades como para sus amantes.

Y soltó la palabra como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Ada apretó los dientes y la miró con odio, entre la charla que le había dado Lucía sobre su madre y el intento de explicación de su tío John sobre el comportamiento de una pequeña maga había tenido más que suficiente. Odiaba el mundo de la magia.

Sirius no le quitaba ojo de encima, conocía esas reacciones, a él le indignaban tanto o más esas expresiones.

- Sí, Lyra era excepcional, una gran bruja con un futuro prometedor. Bella y ella hacían buena pareja- el mago asintió con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras y Ada abrió la boca descomunalmente- Bueno, hablemos de cosas alegres, ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- En Diciembre, el diez, quiere algo íntimo, no más de trescientos comensales- declaró Walburga.

Ada cambió la cara de odio por una carcajada que partió la conversación de los adultos y la sorpresa de los dos adolescentes. Después de todo resultaba que Ada Steen estaba emparentada con ellos.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, mocosa?- preguntó la señora Black contrariada, detestaba que los niños interrumpiesen las conversaciones entre los adultos- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ada- respondieron los dos varones Black a la vez.

- Tengo boca gracias- devolvió la niña- Ada Steen, señora Black.

- ¿Steen? No me suena, ¿Eres del extranjero?

La niña sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Es la hija de Flora- respondió John por ella.

- Otra lástima en tu familia- aseguró la mujer- Supongo que es el precio a pagar de mi tíabisabuela Isla al casarse con Bob Hitchens, ¿Cómo puedes andar al lado de la hija de una squib? No me digas que la niña es bruja, su madre sí lo tendría que haber sido, toda una lástima. Entiendo que con esa maldición se casase con un apestoso muggle.

Ada apretaba los puños con fuerza en sus costados, Sirius y Regulus no se atrevían a meter baza, pero la niña estaba siendo insultada a conciencia. Cómo si ella hubiese elegido nacer en esa familia.

- Sí señora, soy bruja, y la maldición la tengo yo. Mi madre nació normal- aseguró escupiendo cada palabra despacio.

- Mira, niña. Da gracias porque tu madre tuvo la dignidad de darte un hermano de un sangre pura, está claro que no hubiese podido elegir un apuesto mago, aunque tuviese los rasgos de Isla y los Black, digamos que el don escaseaba en ella.

- ¿El don?- Ada no podía creer las palabras de la señora- ¿Le llama don a ponerle los cuernos a un marido que hubiese dado la vida por ella? ¿Le llama don a algo que es capaz de matar si no se controla? Si eso es un don le regalo mi parte, prefiero ser una asquerosa muggle como mi padre a tener que vivir con esto.

Walburga irradiaba ira por cada poro de su piel, la hija de una squib acababa de faltarle el respeto.

- Discúlpate- le exigió su tío.

- Que se disculpe ella primero- no tenía la más remota idea de lo que acababa de hacer mal, pero sabía que aquella mujer había insultado a sus padres y ella era la única con derecho para hacerlo, por haberla engañado durante tanto tiempo. John tampoco le había dado demasiadas explicaciones sobre su familia en esos quince días, sólo le decía lo que era correcto para una damisela.

El hombre sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó el cuerpo escuálido de la niña.

Sirius y Regulus se tensaron al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

- No te lo vuelvo a repetir, Ada. Pídele disculpas a la señora Black- sujetaba la varita con fuerza, esa era una de las razones por las que se había separado de la magia, los castigos físicos, los muggles eran mucho más razonables con los niños.

Ada se lo pensó dos veces antes de dar una contestación, pero el orgullo pudo con ella.

- Yo nunca he pedido ser bruja.

John levantó la varita y golpeó el pecho de la niña.

Ada cayó al suelo presa de un dolor insoportable, notando como la piel le ardía y alguien raspaba con una lija su espalda. El dolor cesó de repente y la niña derramaba pequeñas lágrimas.

- Suficiente- aseguró el mago- Discúlpate.

Sirius y Regulus miraban en direcciones opuestas, pero se giraron a la vez al oír el desafío de la niña.

- No he hecho nada por lo que deba disculparme, ella ha dado su opinión y yo he dado la mía. Estamos en un país democrático- ni siquiera lloraba, se puso en pie y sujetó la punta de la varita de su tío- No se que ha sido eso, se que lo has hecho con tu varita. Puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras, no me pienso disculpar.

John volvió a levantar la varita y la mandó directa a la pierna de la niña.

Un corte apareció a la altura de la rodilla y la niña profirió tremendo grito de dolor.

- ¿Por qué no pronuncias nada? ¿Temes que lo aprenda y te lo devuelva?- ahora reía con lágrimas en los ojos- Estoy segura que en esa maldita escuela me enseñarán eso. Sois unos degenerados. Pienso denunciarte a la oficina del menor. Esto es un abuso de poder.

La niña se quedó esperando el siguiente golpe.

- Tiene valor- aseguró Regulus.

Cada vez le divertía más esa niña, no entendía cómo odiaba la magia, con lo maravillosa que era, pero le gustaba su decisión, era como Sirius pero a lo muggle, aunque estaba claro que si había recibido la carta era una bruja. Le gustaba que lo hiciese cavilar, y le gustaba esa mirada desafiante.

- Está como un puto cencerro, ¿Qué le hubiese costado decir lo siento?- susurró Sirius- Tiene el mismo orgullo Slytherin que tú o mamá.

- ¿Orgullo Slytherin? Sirius, ella no va a quedar en Slytherin ni de coña. Odia la magia, de hecho no creo que su selección sea muy rápida. Será divertido ver al sombrero dudar, espero que no haya muchos alumnos nuevos este curso o el banquete se retrasará. Yo de ti me atiborraría de chucherías del carrito del tren. Es lo que voy a hacer yo, también se lo diré a mis amigos.

- ¿Tus amigos?- Sirius volvía a picar a su hermano pequeño- ¿No te referirás a Evan Carrow y Theo Nott, verdad? Serían capaces de venderte a un buen precio.

- No te me tas con mis a mi gos- dio un golpe de voz en cada sílaba. Su hermano le respondió con una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo- ¡Córtala Sirius!

La señora Black miró a su hijo mayor molesta, siempre molestaba al adorable Regulus, ¿Por qué sería tan rebelde? ¿De dónde había sacado ese endemoniado carácter de llevar la contraria a todo lo que ella o su marido le pedían?¿Qué no le había repetido más de un centenar de veces que debía mantener el talante Black delante de otros magos?

- Sirius- siseó con los dientes apretados- Deja a tu hermano tranquilo.

El chico agarró su carrito y cargó el baúl de Ada en él. Se sorprendió que la niña llevase una jaula vacía. ¿Y la lechuza?

John miraba con recelo a la niña.

- ¿No vas a volver a mover la varita?- retó la niña.

El mago avanzó hacia ella y le cruzó la cara con una sonora bofetada.

- El castigo físico entra dentro del apartado disciplinario, si quieres que te eduque a lo muggle lo haré. Compraré una paleta esta misma tarde- Ada se llevó una mano a la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento- articuló la niña en un susurro.

- ¿Perdón?- John sonrió.

- Siento mucho haber molestado a la señora Black con mis palabras- casi gritó la niña.

- Ese tono jovencita- le recriminó el mago.

- Es suficiente John. Me doy por aludida- Regulus y Sirius miraron a su madre- Te perdono por esta vez, Ada. Procura no volverme a dirigir la palabra en público, no quiero que me vean hablar con una sangre sucia. No sería prudente para la carrera de mi marido.

Ada se tragó la rabia y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Walburga- se disculpó John.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo, mi hijo Sirius es igual. No se en que piensa ese director. Mandar a Sirius como guía para presentarle el callejón Diagon, si Salazar viviese otro gallo cantaría. Bueno, visto lo visto supongo que quedará en la apestosa casa de mi hijo. Increíble que Godric y nuestro honorable patrón fueran amigos en alguna época.

- Todos mis antepasados magos han ido a Slytherin- recalcó la niña con recochineo.

John cerró los ojos y la volvió a apuntar con la varita.

- ¡Es verdad!- la señora Black tenía los ojos desorbitados- ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste!

Sirius y Regulus se quedaron sin respiración, todos los magos que habían llegado escucharon el berrido de Ada y la maldición de John.

El cuerpo de la niña convulsionó en el aire y cayó al suelo, rebotando y rodando hasta las vías, como un trapo.

El mago se dio la vuelta y abandonó el andén seguido de la señora Black, secándose las lágrimas falsas con un pañuelo de seda.

Todos los niños estaban muertos de miedo, incluidos Sirius y Regulus. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse al cuerpo desparramado sobre las vías, justo delante de la cabeza del Expreso.

Pasaba el tiempo y nadie se acercaba a socorrer a la pequeña bruja, nadie quería dar los datos del suceso cuando llegasen los aurores, las imperdonables en la calle eran registradas por el Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia.

El reloj martilleó las diez y cuarto y los aurores hicieron su aparición.

James sonrió al tropezar con Sirius, un aviso del Ministerio había adelantado la salida desde el Valle de Godric.

- ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?- preguntó el joven de gafas emocionado- Mi padre recibió un aviso del Ministerio, ¿Quién ha lanzado el Crucio?

Regulus se alejó cabizbajo, no estaba dispuesto a decir ni una palabra, no contra un exalumno de su casa, y la mayoría de chicos que había allí opinaban lo mismo, los de Slytherin eran los que más madrugaban y dejaban a sus hijos en el andén o subidos en el tren tras darle una gran cantidad de dinero. La señora Black les daba el dinero en casa, así se despedía antes de ellos.

El chico no reaccionaba y James le agitó la mano por delante.

- Sirius, ¿Qué pasa?- parecía que ese chico no pudiese perder la sonrisa en el rostro, era lo que lo hacía condenadamente atractivo- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

Al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba se acercó a su padre pero éste negó con la cabeza, no era un espectáculo demasiado grato de ver. La niña que había sobre la vía era de primero y tenía varios huesos rotos, aparte de un corte en la rodilla y la mejilla enrojecida. Un charco de sangre se iba extendiendo bajo la cabeza.

Remus llegó puntual a las diez y veinte, cinco minutos por cada curso que pasaba, acompañado de John Lupin, su padre.

Se quedó al lado de Sirius y estudio la cara del chico, algo gordo tenía que haber pasado para que su amigo perdiese el color. Según él, su amigo se reiría el día de su muerte.

- Sirius, ¿Qué…?- se detuvo. Sirius señalaba el baúl de Ada Steen y luego miraba hacia el tren en donde varios adultos se habían congregado, entre ellos su padre y el señor Potter.

La niña era alzada a punta de varita, una mujer se acercó a la carrera y la revisó en el aire. Agitó varias veces la varita sobre el cuerpo de la niña hasta que esta recuperó la consciencia. El señor Potter sonrió y abrazó a la niña.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en las vías?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Quién te ha atacado?

Ada negó con la cabeza, no recordaba nada, sólo un tremendo dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, un fuerte impacto y luego nada. Oscuridad.

James se acercó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla enrojecida.

- Soy James Potter, un placer- aunque le faltaban muchos kilos tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, a James le gustaban las chicas de ojos azules. Él los tenía como su padre, marrón claro- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Los adultos rieron ante la galantería del chico y Charlus negó con la cabeza, su hijo no tenía remedio. Le encantaba su arrojo, tenía el auténtico espíritu de Gryffindor.

- ¿James?- Ada lo miró extrañada, entonces recordó que Lucía le había quitado un ¿Hechizo? ¿Era esa la palabra correcta? Y ella había recuperado su aspecto real- Soy Ada.

- ¿Hada?- el chico la miró sonriente- ¿Hada de los Bosques?

- Ada sin hache, capullo- le molestaba que no se acordasen de ella. Pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo, allí donde fuese pasaba desapercibida. Incluso su entrenadora olvidaba su nombre de continuo, siempre la señalaba con el dedo cuando llegaba su turno de barra.

- ¡Steen! ¿Qué te has hecho? ¿No tenías los ojos marrones?

- Mi madre pidió a alguien que me colocase un hechizo para ocultar mi apariencia a la familia de mi padre- repitió las palabras que su tío John le había dicho a su amigo Samuel, un amigo demasiado íntimo por apreciación de la niña, de hecho los había pillado charlando en la cama de sus padres tal y como vinieron al mundo, pero esa parte se la saltó- Bueno, es una historia muy larga.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Un brazo tiró de él y lo alejó unos pasos.

- ¿La conoces?- le preguntó Charlus- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- No lo sé- aseguró el muchacho- Quizás haya visto un fantasma.

- James, todos podemos ver fantasmas.

- Sí, pero ella es incapaz de distinguirlos con personas reales. ¿Recuerdas de la chica de la que os hablé este verano, la que intentó esquivar el carruaje del callejón?- el hombre asintió con la cabeza- Es ella, empieza este año.

Sirius se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un galeón que colocó en la mano de Remus.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Tan pobre me ves que me das limosna?- bromeó el chico.

- En el tren os cuento, si Ada no queda en Gryffindor el sombrero se ha vuelto loco. Hasta mi madre ha dicho que quedará en Gryffindor, lo dijo conmigo y se que ella no falla. Sólo estoy pagando la apuesta.

- Hola chicos- saludó un chico más bajito con el pelo algo más largo de lo normal y de un rubio dorado con reflejos blancos- Por fin he convencido a mi padre para que me acerque a mí antes de dejar a mi hermana en el gimnasio.

- Hola Peter- devolvieron el saludo los otros dos.

- ¿Quién es la niña?- y señaló con el dedo a Ada- Es bonita.

- Es Ada- respondió Sirius.

- ¿Ada? ¿La del callejón?- el chico flipaba en colores.

- Resulta que su madre hizo que le colocasen un hechizo permanente.

- ¿Pero no era squib?- el chico no entendía nada.

- Sí y también un fantasma. No viniste al entierro y no viste como era- Remus miró a su amigo, parecía contrariado. Bueno, todos sabían que a Sirius no le gustaba perder una apuesta.

- Sirius- Remus intentó devolverle el galeón- dámelo en Hogwarts si gano.

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza y empezó a empujar el carrito que cargaba los dos baúles y las dos jaulas, una de ellas vacía.

- Quédatelo, sé que quedará en nuestra casa- afirmó el moreno.

Peter miró a Remus y también le entregó un galeón.

- Sí él dice que quedará en Gryffindor es porque lo hará. Si tuviese la mínima duda seguiría defendiendo su idea- Remus se encogió de hombros y se guardó los dos galeones en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Si sus amigos se empeñaban en darle la razón, allá ellos. Sabía que ese dinero no se lo podía gastar por si acaso había errado el juicio.

Charlus Potter revolvió el pelo de su hijo y le ayudó a subir el baúl al piso de arriba.

Aunque desde fuera no se pudiese apreciar, todos los baúles se colocaban allí y luego los elfos se encargaban de trasladarlos desde la estación de Hogsmade a cada habitación correspondiente.

- James, estudia por favor- le rogó el auror.

- Sí papá, te lo prometo- aseguró el muchacho.

- Y no te metas en líos, no quiero recibir ninguna carta del director la primera semana- le advirtió su padre.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo prometérselo a su padre.

- Dí que lo prometes- le rogó el hombre con una mueca de susto- Anda, dí: "Lo prometo papá"

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No podía prometer algo así.

- Sabes que tu madre te quitará la escoba como le llegue una carta de Albus, estas advertido.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y bajó del tren. James se quedó mirándolo y gritó:

- ¡Te prometo que intentaré no meterme en líos la primera semana!

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con el brazo extendido un buen rato hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista.

Sabía que no había mejor lugar que Hogwarts para su hijo, pero lo echaban en falta en casa. Había una inusitada tranquilidad que Charlus llenaba con horas de trabajo, pero terminaba revisando los álbumes familiares, con las fotografías mágicas en movimiento.

Y "por haches o por bes" siempre cerraba llorando en silencio.

John Lupin también se alejaba triste, Remus era lo único que le quedaba, su mujer había faltado el año anterior y la casa se le antojaba irremediablemente triste cada primero de Septiembre.

Ada seguía contemplando el paisaje plantada al lado de la puerta, su tío le había pedido que se colocase el uniforme antes de salir de casa, la túnica y llevase la varita en su bolsillo. Que no la utilizase bajo ningún concepto, pero que la llevase encima, por si acaso.

Un chico alto y de los cursos superiores con una insignia en su túnica se quedó mirando a la niña. Era moreno de pelo, de cuerpo atlético y tez blanquecina.

- Hola- la saludó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ada lo miró y posó de nuevo la vista en el cristal.

- Soy Frank Longbotton, prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ada- respondió la niña sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

- Hola Ada. Perdona, pero no puedes estar en el pasillo durante el viaje. Cada alumno debe estar en un compartimento.

- Eso es imposible- afirmó la niña- No hay tantos compartimentos, no era tan largo el tren.

El joven sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Puedes compartirlo con otras personas. Los de primero se suelen colocar a mitad del tren. Seguro que alguien te deja entrar en el suyo- le tendió la mano pero la apartó cuando la niña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Quizás querrías estar con los Slytherin. ¿Conoces a alguien?

Ada abrió los ojos como platos, una chispa acababa de saltar en su cabeza, por algo sabía que estar en el vagón de los Slytherin no era demasiado buena idea.

- No- negó con la cabeza- Bueno sí, a Sirius, James, Peter y Remus.

Frank la miró divertido, ¿En serio conocía a esos cuatro chicos o sus gamberradas ya habían salido de Hogwarts?

- ¿En serio?- preguntó curioso- ¿Me los podrías describir?

- Claro, Peter es más o menos de mi altura, pero tiene el pelo dorado y los ojos azules, Remus es bastante más alto, de hecho es el más alto de los cuatro, con el pelo a lo Ringo Star, castaño, de espaldas anchas y los ojos dorados, Sirius es un poco más bajo y más delgado, de pelo negro brillante y ojos grises. Y por último James, es casi de la misma estatura que Sirius- la niña levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza- más o menos así, va siempre despeinado y lleva gafas.

- ¿Cuál es su posición de Quidditch?- preguntó Frank, se había tropezado con muchas chicas que aseguraban ser amigas de ellos y les habían dicho hasta su fecha de cumpleaños, todas sabían en qué posición jugaba James Potter.

- ¿Quidditch?- Ada se quedó mirando a Frank y se encogió de hombros, si se lo habían dicho en el callejón no lo recordaba, ese día tenía cosas más importantes para fijarse- ¿Portero?

- ¿Portero?- Frank se quedó más que sorprendido- ¿Eres hija de muggles? No lo aparentas, hubiera jurado que te pareces a Elladora Black. Tus ojos son como los de ella, entre verde y azul.

Ada se encogió de hombros, John no había querido hablarle de su familia por más que ella quisiera conocer a sus parientes, se había limitado a decirle que sólo unos pocos quedaban con vida. Luego en la estación había conocido a la madre de Sirius, y sabía que por parte de su madre eran familiares lejanos. Muy lejanos, eso sí.

- ¿No sabes si eres hija de muggles? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Steen- respondió decidida, el chico la intimidaba bastante.

- No me suena, ¿Y el apellido de tu madre?

- Hitchens- respondió sin más.

- Hitchens- respondió el joven- Ese me suena de algo, mamá lo ha nombrado en casa alguna vez.

Ada enarcó las cejas y miró al chico que tenía delante, la última vez que lo había visto estaba bastante confusa.

- Hola Frank- saludó James a su capitán.

Frank se dio la vuelta y vio al chico, señaló a Ada con la varita y ésta retrocedió asustada.

El chico se sorprendió y bajó la varita.

- Tranquila, no pienso hechizarte- le aseguró el prefecto.

- ¿Aún no has encontrado compartimento?- James se dirigió a Ada.

- No lo he buscado, ¿Quién querría estar con la hija de una squib y un asqueroso muggle?- preguntó con odio.

- Bonita forma de hablar de tus padres- Frank le espetó enojado.

-¡ Tú que sabrás!- gritó Ada haciendo retroceder a los dos chicos.

Las puertas de os compartimentos cercanos se abrieron de golpe y una multitud de cabezas se asomaron por ellas.

- Dejadme en paz, no le hago daño a nadie si me quedo aquí- aseguró la niña volviendo a clavar la vista en la campiña inglesa, le encantaban las tonalidades ocres del paisaje.

Frank miró a James y éste negó con la cabeza.

- Dice que la conoces y que también conoce a los Merodeadores, pero hay un montón de chicas que afirman lo mismo. Estaba a punto de llevarla a vuestro compartimento, no sabe en que posición juegas. El resto de niñas sí lo sabían.

El chico se revolvió el pelo con aires de superioridad y sonrió de medio lado.

- Uno que sabe como tratarlas- Frank comenzó a partirse de risa del niño. Era su primer año como prefecto y capitán de la casa de Gryffindor. Su sexto año en el colegio.

- Bueno, si la conoces ayúdala, no me gustaría quitarle puntos antes de ser seleccionada. No pude estar por el pasillo y eso también va por ti, Cazador.

James asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó sobre la puerta del vagón, la niña tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- Sirius nos ha contado lo que pasó en el andén- la niña siguió con la vista clavada en el exterior, sin muestras de estar escuchándolo- Hemos decidido quedarnos contigo en el castillo estas Navidades.

Ada se giró para contemplarlo con la boca abierta de pura sorpresa.

- ¿Qué habéis decidido? ¿Y mi opinión?

- Tú opinión no la sabemos, pero suponíamos que nos estarías eternamente agradecida. Ya has oído a Frank, todas las chicas quieren estar con los Merodeadores.

La niña se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cola del tren, impactada aún con la decisión que había tomado ese grupo llamado Los Merodeadores, James la seguía a paso ligero, la niña estaba a punto de echar a correr.

- Espera- le pidió agarrándola de la mano- Sirius no pensaba volver a su casa y pensó que tu tampoco querrías volver después de lo que te hizo John. Pero si quieres volver a tu casa, pues nada. sólo que sepas que nosotros hemos decidido pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts, a mis padres no creo que les haga mucha gracia, pero lo aceptarán si es mi decisión.

Ada detuvo la marcha y se giró para mirar directamente a James.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues todo, lo de las Navidades, lo de Sirius, lo de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué tú si quieres hablar conmigo?

- Me caes bien y Sirius está preocupado por ti.

- ¿En serio?- ironizó la niña.

- No le hagas mucho caso, siempre le han prohibido exteriorizar los sentimientos, por eso parece tan arisco. Pero es muy buena persona. Él no opina como los de su familia.

- ¿Los de su familia? Sé lo que opina su madre, que yo no tengo derecho a existir.

- Bueno, eso en parte. Walburga odia a los muggles.

- Pero yo soy una bruja- James sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, la niña intentó corregirse pero el chico estaba a punto de partirse de risa de la emoción, por fin lo había asimilado- Quiero decir, mi madre era una squib y mi padre un muggle.

El chico cada vez sonreía más, a punto de enseñar los dientes. Ada le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta.

- ¡No te rías!- se desesperó la niña.

- ¡No lo hago! Pero ven conmigo y dile a Sirius todo lo que me acabas de decir a mí- la volvió a coger de la mano, pasó por delante de ella y la arrastró hacia la cola del tren.

Los últimos vagones siempre eran los más tranquilos y la señora del carrito empezaba su ronda desde allí, los que se sentaban en los primeros vagones se tenían que conformar con las chucherías que a nadie le gustaban.

El chico abrió la puerta de un compartimento y dejó que Ada pasase primero, luego cerró la puerta.

- Hola Ada- saludaron Remus y Peter a la vez.

- Hola- devolvió el saludo la niña.

- Dí lo que acabas de decir- le exigió James con ligeros golpecitos sobre su hombro.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué mi madre era una squib y mi padre un muggle? Eso ya lo sabéis.

- No, eso no, lo otro.

- ¿Qué Walburga me odia?- Ada no sabía a dónde quería llegar James, ¿Qué quería que dijese?

Sirius dejó de mirar por la ventana y la atravesó con la mirada. Su madre no odiaba a esa niña, se lo había visto en los ojos, Ada había conseguido impresionar a Walburga y dejarla sin palabras. Y encima, se hacía la tonta. A veces se comportaba como un Slytherin y cuando sacaba el genio tenía el valor de los Gryffindor. Walburga la había hecho enfadar y había contestado. Lo mismo que le pasaba a él en casa, por eso discutía tanto con su madre, él nunca se podía callar cuando su madre empezaba a despotricar de su director.

- Mi madre no te odia. Odia que seas hija de muggles- le aclaró el chico de ojos grises, con un almohadón apretado sobre su pecho.

- Sólo mi padre era muggle, mi madre era squib- sentenció la niña con orgullo- Mi tío es mago y yo soy bruja.

- ¡Bingo!- James alzó un puño al aire y gritó con júbilo- Lo reconoces.

- Yo no he pedido ser bruja.

- Ninguno lo pedimos- le aclaró Remus- Pero es nuestra condición. La aceptamos.

- Pero yo vivía muy bien sin magia- se quejó la niña- Sólo me han pasado cosas malas desde que llegó la carta de ese colegio.

Sirius se levantó y encaró a la niña.

- Eso es porque has tropezado con magos indeseables. Los Slytherin son así.

- Con vosotros también me pasaron cosas malas y sois de Gryffindor.

- Bueno, no todos los Gryffindor son como nosotros- aseguró Peter- Mira a Evans.

-¿Evans?- Ada se quedó pensativa.

- Sí, la pelirroja que le gusta a Potter- le explicó Remus.

- ¡No me gusta!- se defendió el aludido.

- Claro- ironizó Sirius- Por eso nos pasamos el curso pasado siguiéndola por los pasillos y este curso has cogido Estudios Muggles.

- Me interesa conocer las costumbres de os otros seres que conviven con nosotros- intentó razonar el chico de gafas.

Ada estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en sus libros no había nada sobre Estudios Muggles.

- ¿Por qué yo no tengo esa asignatura?- preguntó la niña.

- Es de tercero, es una optativa- le dijo Remus, volviendo la vista al libro sobre su regazo.

- Sí, tú sólo tienes las básicas, como todos los de primero.

- ¿Las básicas?- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- ¿Cuáles?

James la miró divertido y la hizo sentarse a su lado, Sirius volvió a su asiento, enfrente de la niña.

- Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Vuelo, Hechizos, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Adivinación y Herbología- sentenció James.

- En el primer Semestre- aclaró Remus- En el segundo tendrás una introducción a Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmacia, Astrología y Runas Antiguas.

- ¡Doce asignaturas!- se escandalizó la niña- ¿Cuántas clases hay a lo largo del día?

En su antiguo colegio sólo tenía seis asignaturas.

- No más de cinco horas de clase, el resto del tiempo es libre. Hay varios clubs para apuntarse- Sirius estaba a punto de morirse de risa, la cara de espanto en la niña era total.

- ¿Clubs?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Sí- aseguró Peter- Sirius está en el de Ajedrez, el curso pasado ganó el campeonato de Casas de Ajedrez Mágico. Remus está en el de Runas Antiguas, como Evans y McKinnon, James está en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó la niña dudando, no le atraía ninguno de esas asociaciones, no conocía de qué iba ninguna de ellas.

- A ninguna- respondió el chico- Me gustaba la de Pociones, pero no tengo suficiente nota.

- Peter, tú lo que querías era entrar en el Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn- rió Sirius.

- ¿Y qué?- preguntó el muchacho indignado.

- Pues que eso es imposible si no perteneces a Slytherin- le aclaró el muchacho- O te sales como Evans.

- Por lo que veo no le tenéis mucha simpatía a los Slytherin- aseguró Ada con una mueca de disgusto, toda su familia había pertenecido a esa casa.

- No. Son serpientes oportunitas- aclaró James- Si te han de pisotear para conseguir un knut no lo dudarán.

¿Un knut? ¿Qué era un Knut? Debía ser algo valioso si los Slytherin eran capaces de pisar a alguien por conseguir uno, quizás era una piedra preciosa, de las que tenía la abuela, algo así como los brillantes.

Ada seguía en las nubes cuando una mano pasó por delante de su cara, Sirius le estaba hablando.

- …te gustaría estar?- la chica agitó la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad.

- ¿Aún no has decidido en que casa te gustaría estar?- se exaltó el muchacho de ojos grises.

- Me da igual- respondió la niña.

- ¿Qué te da igual!- el chico estaba fuera de sus casillas- ¡Ada Steen Hitchens, más te vale no quedar en Gryffindor!

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos los del compartimento a la vez.

- Porque John te matará como quedes en Gryffindor. Y mi madre se apuntará otro tanto- recalcó el muchacho- Ya acertó conmigo, no le des la satisfacción de que también acierte contigo.

- Tú lo que pasa es que no quieres perder la apuesta- le recriminó la niña- Os dije que no apostaseis a mi costa.

- ¿Qué apuesta ni que ocho cuartos? No hay nada que odie más un Slytherin que a un Gryffindor. Y tú tío es Slytherin.

- También es enfermero y ha llevado vida de muggle por mi madre.

- Actuaba, seguro. Después de lo que ha hecho en la estación estoy seguro que opina lo mismo que mi familia. Más te vale no quedar en Gryffindor, no querrás pasar por lo mismo que he pasado yo.

- Sus mejores amigos son de Gryffindor- Ada recordó a Lucía y a Moody- Y son Aurores.

- ¿Aurores?- James se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Como mi padre.

- ¿También tiene despacho propio?- preguntó la niña.

- En casa- aseguró el muchacho- El del Ministerio lo rechazó, no quería encargarse del papeleo, a él le gusta la acción.

- Pues Lucía García tiene despacho propio y es muy grande. Creo que algo así como una abogada.

- Lucía García es Abogada- afirmó Sirius.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?- le espetó la niña.

- Estuve con ella el quince de Agosto antes de ir a tu casa. Mi madre está siendo investigada y la carrera política de mi padre está en el punto de mira, son las consecuencias de gastar un Crucio para castigar a un hijo tuyo. John es de su calaña, un auténtico Slytherin.

Ada recordó la escena tras salir del Consejo de Magos entre Lucía y su tío, la mujer había sugerido algo que a John no le había sentado nada bien y si no llega a ser por la aparición de Moody quizás Sirius se hubiese quedado sin abogada. Su tío tenía un carácter muy raro, en casa solía ser tranquilo e incluso amable, cuando estaba Samuel incluso era cariñoso, pero en la estación la había castigado de forma ruda y cruel, y había dejado que le faltasen el respeto. Incluso él mismo le había dicho palabras hirientes.

- No quiero ser de Slytherin, me volvería loca si tuviese que comportarme diferente según la ocasión. Además, los Slytherin odian a los sangre sucia.

Los chicos la miraron con pena.

- Si Ravenclaw es la casa de los inteligentes está más que claro que no me elegirán allí. Sólo quedan dos casas. Si tú no quieres que vaya a Gryffindor supongo que iré a Hufflepuff.

Sirius parpadeó.

- Ada- habló con ternura- No es que yo no quiera que vayas a Gryffindor, es que no te conviene. No quiero que te hagan daño.

James asintió con la cabeza.

Remus sacó los cuatro galeones de su bolsillo y se los entregó a Peter.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?- se sorprendió el muchacho.

- Seguramente ganes tú la apuesta- le contestó el licántropo- Apostaste por Hufflepuff.

- Pero no voy a ganar yo. Vas a ganar tú.

- ¿Qué no has escuchado a Ada?- Remus sabía que en el momento el sombrero viese su decisión no dudaría.

- Claro que la he escuchado, pero la decisión es del sombrero, ni tuya, ni mía, ni de Sirius, ni de ella.

- A mí me gustaría que quedase en Gryffindor- James siempre abogaba por su casa- Es la mejor casa del colegio.

- Pero no le conviene- aseguró Sirius.

- A ti tampoco y el sombrero no lo tuvo en cuenta- Peter miraba el suelo.

- Eso es distinto. Yo me sé defender, ella no.

- La mayoría de hijos de muggles que aceptan la magia terminan en Gryffindor, supongo que es así como demuestran su valentía.

- Creo que Peter tiene razón- Remus apartó el libro- Ada terminará en Gryffindor. El dinero, Peter.

El chico se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y le devolvió las cuatro monedas, con una sonrisa, sus argumentos de normal no eran tenidos en cuenta. En esta ocasión no sólo había sido escuchado, sino que el más aplicado de los cuatro le había dado la razón.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Una decisión acertada.

El tren se detuvo en la estación del pueblecito.

Ada se había pasado el viaje en silencio, mientras los chicos hablaban de sus cosas, no quería interrumpir.

- Llegamos, por fin- Sirius se levantó y estiró su cuerpo.

Ada se quedó mirándolo y el chico le guiñó un ojo al bajar los brazos. La chica se ruborizó, aún le costaba responder a esos guiños, nunca había aprendido a guiñar un solo ojo, cada vez que lo intentaba ponía caras muy raras. Además, el chico era muy guapo.

- Anda, preciosa. Tú debes coger las barcas- le revolvió el pelo y salió del compartimento.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Ada saliendo de su sopor.

Sirius se detuvo aferrado al marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó a desgana.

- ¿Me ayudas con el baúl?- preguntó la niña en una súplica- Es que John me hizo cargarlo de libros y otras cosas que no estaban en la lista.

- ¿Qué metió John?

- Un pájaro- contestó la niña con asco. Odiaba los pájaros- Me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños, pero le dije que no me gustaban los pájaros y se enfadó.

- ¿Llevas un pájaro en tú baúl?- Sirius miró a la niña incrédulo.

Dos opciones, o el pájaro había muerto asfixiado o las cosas de la niña estaban para tirar.

- Lo metió él cuando abrí la jaula para dejarlo en libertad. Quería que fuese mi mascota, pero yo ya tengo mascota- aseguró la niña con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, un perro del colegio. Estaba abandonado y le daba comida. Supongo que ahora se buscará otro dueño.

- ¿No lo llevaste a tu casa?- pensaba que las mascotas vivían con sus dueños.

- Mi abuela era alérgica a los pelos de animal, ni perros ni gatos, por eso me dejaban tener peces y tortugas. No tienen pelo.

El muchacho sonrió, la niña tenía de mascota un perro, un Can, como el nombre de su Constelación. Sabía que Dumbledore no era tonto, si le había cambiado el castigo por el cuidado de esa niña era por algo. Demasiadas variables coincidían.

Toda la línea materna de la niña era de Slytherin, ella adoraba la vida muggle, se enfadaba cuando decían algo en su contra, temeraria y seria. Ada no sonreía nunca. Le recordaba tanto a él que le asustaba. Si el sombrero veía lo mismo no dudaría en enviarla a Gryffindor, y eso no le convenía. Sirius sabía que no le convenía.

- ¿Te gustan los reptiles?- preguntó curioso abandonando el compartimento seguido de Ada.

- No- respondió la niña- Me ponen los pelos de punta.

- Pero tenías tortugas- le recalcó el muchacho.

- Me las regaló mi madre, no podía rechazarlas.

- Rechazaste el pájaro de John- le recordó Sirius- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- Era igual que el que trajo la carta de Hogwarts.

- ¿Te compró una lechuza y la soltaste?- la niña afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

Lo miró indecisa y susurró: "Me dan miedo los pájaros".

- ¿Te dan miedo las lechuzas!- gritó en medio del pasillo.

- ¡Sssssssssh!- hacia ademán con las manos para que bajase la voz.

Las chicas de alrededor la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, el chico reía con ganas.

- Ada, pero si son inofensivas. Además, es un buen regalo, así podrás cartearte siempre que quieras.

- También puedo enviar la carta desde un buzón.

- ¿Qué es un buzón?

- Un saco grande metálico en donde se ponen las cartas- Sirius la miró dubitativo- Los tienes que haber visto en Londres, en nuestra calle hay uno, de color negro.

- ¿La falora que no hace luz?

Ada se atragantó con la risa, ¿Falora? ¿Qué el muchacho tenía algún problema y cambiaba las sílabas de sitio?

- Hola Sirius- se acercó una chica preciosa con una melena castaña llena de bucles bien cuidados- ¿Conoces a esta niña?

- Pues sí, es vecina mía y empieza este año- respondió Sirius de manera cortante.

Pero la muchacha no se inmutó y contoneó las caderas delante de él.

- Los sangre pura siempre se juntan con lo mejor. ¿Cuál es tu apellido pequeña?

- Se llama Ada Steen, y ella es sangre sucia.

Ada confirmó las palabras de su vecino.

- Sí, mi padre era muggle y mi madre squib- la chica los miró horrorizada y salió con la mano sobre la boca- De Slytherin, ¿A qué sí?

Sirius sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, ella es de Hufflepuff.

- Pues no quiero ir a esa casa- decidió Ada.

- Peque, en serio, Gryffindor no te conviene. Piensa en lechuzas cuando McGonagall te coloque el sombrero en la cabeza.

Salieron del tren y la niña se quedó con el grupo de los de primero. Muchos niños como ella, aunque de familia de magos, tenían el mismo nerviosismo. Allí todos eran iguales.

Un chico de su estatura s acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano.

- Soy Rufus Cornelius- saludó a la niña.

- Ada Steen- respondió el saludo- ¿Mago?

- Cien por cien- bromeó el chico- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Veinticinco por cien?- dudó la niña.

- ¿Veinticinco? Entonces sólo una rama de tu familia es mágica, eres una mestiza- le dio un codazo cariñoso y le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí, mi madre era squib, pero el resto de su familia perteneció a Slytherin.

- Bueno, no todas las familias son perfectas- le sonrió y le colocó un brazo por encima de los hombros- Mi tío también fue de Slytherin, ahora opta por el cargo de Ministro. Mi madre fue de Hufflepuff. ¿A qué casa te gustaría ir?

- A Gryffindor, pero Sirius dice que no me conviene.

- Seguro que es un Slytherin, ellos no se llevan demasiado bien.

- No, él es de Gryffindor, pero toda su familia es de Slytherin, tiene un hermano que también es de Slytherin.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es su apellido?

- Black. Sirius Black- respondió la niña con suficiencia.

- Vaya, entonces debe ser el rebelde de los Black, gracias a la demanda que puso contra sus padres mi tío ha ganado muchos puntos entre los votantes.

Un hombre altísimo se quedó mirándolos desde lo alto, hacía la corpulencia de tres adultos y superaba la estatura del aro de una canasta. Ada retrocedió acongojada pero Rufus la cogió de la mano.

- Los Gryffindor no demuestran miedo, ellos tienen coraje. Si quieres estar en Gryffindor no debes asustarte- le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un semigigante, es el Cuidador de los Terrenos del Castillo.

- ¿Castillo?

Rufus señaló hacia la montaña y sonrió.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que Hogwarts es un castillo?

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Pues sí, es un castillo enorme. Si quieres podemos recorrerlo juntos. Siempre y cuando no prefieras hacerlo con Sirius.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- Hay fantasmas, eso me explicó mi madre. Cada casa tiene su propio fantasma, es como su protector.

- Por favor, los de primero síganme- la voz sonó distorsionada por la potencia del semigigante y la mayoría se tapó los oídos.

Los mayores pasaban por su lado saludándolo y despidiéndose de él con la mano.

Sirius seguía a sus amigos, pensando que en pocos minutos sabría en que casa había quedado Ada, por su bien que no quedase en Gryffindor.

Los de primero siguieron al semigigante por una empinada cuesta hasta la falda de la colina, Ada resbaló varias veces, pero por suerte Rufus tenía buenos reflejos y evitó que la niña se manchase la túnica de barro. La pendiente estaba embarrada, y Ada no fue la única que patinó.

Llegaron a los pies de un gran lago y su nuevo amigo le señaló el castillo que se alzaba ante ellos, a la otra orilla del lago.

- Uau…- Ada no pudo articular nada más. No había visto un castillo tan grande en su vida, tan grande y que no estuviese en ruinas.

- ¿Genial, verdad?- el chico la sujetó de la mano para ayudarla a subir al bote.

- Rufus, ¿Tú conocías Hogwarts?- preguntó sentándose en un lateral.

Metió la mano en el agua, pero las palabras del semigigante hizo que la retirase al instante.

- ¡No saquen los brazos de los botes! ¡Manténganse unos al lado de los otros! ¡Dos por bote! En orden, por favor- el hombre les daba las instrucciones necesarias para que el viaje hasta las puertas del castillo fuera lo más apacible posible.

Ada miró a su compañero de viaje y se secó la mano en la túnica. El agua estaba caliente a diferencia de la temperatura del aire.

Sobre la superficie del lago se reflejaban cada uno de los farolillos de las barcas, la primera era ocupada por Rubeus Hagrid, el Guardián de los Terrenos del Castillo, el semigigante.

Ada y Rufus disfrutaban del paseo, las barcas se movían solas, sin que nadie remase.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, emocionados y temerosos a la vez.

- Sirius, ¿De verdad no quieres que Ada quede en Gryffindor?- James seguía pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

- No le conviene, lo podría pasar mal en casa.

- ¿Te gusta Ada?- Remus miraba el caballo escuálido alado que tiraba del carruaje.

- No me disgusta, ha mejorado un poco- respondió el chico.

- Ha mejorado bastante, hace quince días pensaba que estaba teniendo un sueño y hoy ha reconocido que es una bruja dos veces- replicó James.

- Me refería a su aspecto.

- Sí, le quedan mejor los ojos azules, le hacen juego con esos pendientes de bolita.

- Tiene los ojos verdes- aclaró Remus.

- De eso nada, tiene los ojos azules. Y el pelo dorado.

- En el tren me fijé y los tiene verdes.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Azules o verdes?- James quería que lo apoyase su amigo.

El chico desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

Sus amigos lo miraron preocupados, Sirius no solía evitar las discusiones, le gustaba encender la llama y ver correr la pólvora.

- Son azules- sentenció James.

- Verdes- le devolvió Remus.

- Igual son azul verdosos- propuso Peter- Igual le pasa como a mi hermana y le cambian según la luz.

- Peter, tu hermana tiene los ojos azules como tú- le reclamó James.

- Sí, pero en penumbra se le ven más oscuros.

- Y todos los gatos son pardos de noche- Remus estaba harto de la conversación.

Los carruajes pararon ante las puertas del colegio y los alumnos de segundo, tercero y cursos superiores bajaron de ellos. Charlando animadamente.

Se encaminaron todos hacia el comedor, debían estar sentados antes de que llegasen los de primero, y cuanto antes se sentasen antes empezaría el banquete de bienvenida.

Los Merodeadores se sentaron por la mitad de la mesa, pegada a la pared derecha, los Slytherin estaban justo al otro lado del comedor, lanzándoles miradas llenas de odio, salvo un chico de melena grasienta que miraba enamorado a una chica pelirroja.

- No te quita los ojos de encima- la compañera de al lado se fijaba en el joven Slytherin.

- Sólo es un amigo, Marlene- respondió Lily.

- Sí, pero está buenísimo. Preséntamelo- le rogó su compañera.

- Pero si ya lo conoces- protestó la pelirroja.

- Pues háblale bien de mí.

- Siempre hablo bien de ti- se quejó la chica- Aunque debería decir que no te lo mereces.

- Lo dices por Meadows- Marlene McKinnon enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos- Te dije que fue él quien me tiró los trastos.

- Sabías que Dorcas me gustaba.

- No es cierto. Me lo dijiste después de salir con él.

- Te dejé los apuntes de Transformaciones. Su nombre estaba rodeado con corazones. Hasta Remus sabía que me gustaba.

- Tú le gustas a Remus. Tienes suerte.

Lily le golpeó la cabeza por semejante estupidez. Remus sólo era compañero suyo de casa y estaba en el mismo grupo de estudio, porque era de los pocos que iba a la biblioteca, aún así se mantenía algo apartada porque sus amigos solían molestarla.

- Hola Evans- saludó James sentándose enfrente de la chica.

Marlene levantó la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura. James también estaba bueno, además era jugador de Quidditch, e iba a su casa.

- Hola Potter- le devolvió el saludo a desgana.

Marlene seguía sonriendo, Sirius se acababa de sentar a su lado, hoy era su día de suerte.

- ¿Qué tal el verano Sirius?- preguntó como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

- Como todos, con ganas de que acabase- respondió el chico- Allí está, chicos.

Sirius miraba hacia las puertas del comedor, los de primero entraban precedidos de la jefa de su casa. La mujer llevaba la misma pinta de hueso que el curso anterior.

Los chicos se sentaron y miraron a una niña de cabello corto y rubio. Lo que más destacaba eran unos pendientes en sus orejas, unas bolitas azul cielo, pequeñas.

- Son iguales a los pendientes de Ada- aseguró Lily mirando la niña en la que los Merodeadores habían posado la mirada.

- Es que es Ada- replicó Peter- Su madre hizo que le colocasen un hechizo permanente nada más nacer.

- ¿Por qué? Ahora es más bonita.

- Eso mismo pienso yo- contestó el chico- Oye Evans, tú tienes los ojos verdes, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Remus, Ada los tiene azules- sentenció el chico bajito.

- Si hablamos de la misma Ada del callejón, recuerdo que los tenía marrones, parecidos a los de James- soltó la pelirroja sin pensar.

El aludido sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la chica de enfrente, ese curso Lily estaba mucho más bonita que el anterior, ya se había dado cuenta en el callejón.

- ¿Qué pasa ya te cae bien?- le susurró su amiga al oído.

Lily la miró como si le acabasen de saltar las tuercas y negó con la cabeza.

- Pues lo acabas de llamar James.

- ¿Es su nombre, no? Es el tercer año, creo que ya tengo derecho a llamarlo por su nombre. En mi antiguo colegio todos nos llamábamos por el nombre- explicó la pelirroja.

- A mí no me importa que me llames James- el chico estaba dichoso- ¿Te puedo llamar Lily?

- Mientras no lo grites en medio del pasillo- accedió la chica.

La selección había comenzado hacia un buen rato, pocos niños quedaban por seleccionar, entre ellos Ada Steen.

Rufus Cornelius había sido enviado a Hufflepuff como su madre, y el chico estaba eufórico, él tampoco quería ir a la casa de las serpientes. Su tío era demasiado enrevesado.

- Señorita Steen. Ada Steen- el comedor se quedó en silencio, ya había corrido la voz que la niña había estado en el mismo compartimento de los chicos más codiciados de todo el colegio.

Los pocos niños que quedaban por seleccionar se separaron abriendo un pasillo, Ada miró a la señora y avanzó hacia ella. Sin mirar el suelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaba tirada en el suelo, había tropezado con los escalones de la tarima de la mesa de los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall hizo callar las risas entre los estudiantes, pero algunos profesores aún seguían con los ojos achinados y lágrimas entre los párpados. Muchos se tapaban la boca con una mano.

- Torpe- soltó Sirius alto.

Todo el mundo lo pudo escuchar, James lo miró divertido y aguantándose la risa.

Lily también sonreía al igual que Remus, Peter reía por lo bajo y Marlene se mordía el labio para no estallar en risas.

Ada se levantó del suelo muerta de vergüenza, con la mente totalmente en blanco y se sentó en el banquito que señalaba McGonagall con un dedo, en la otra mano llevaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Cuando la niña se colocó perfectamente sobre el banquito, dejando sus delgadas piernas al aire, la bruja le colocó el sombrero, no había quedado ajustado sobre su cabeza y ya estaba gritando la casa a la que la enviaba.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, Regulus comenzó a aplaudir dejando a los chicos de su casa estupefactos.

- ¿Por qué aplaudes?- le preguntó su amigo Nott mosqueado.

- Es una sangre sucia y el resto de su familia perteneció a Slytherin- soltó el moreno de ojos grises, sin decirle que había retado a Sirius a entrar en el club de duelo si Ada entraba en Gryffindor- Ha ido a parar dónde le corresponde.

El moreno de Gryffindor se golpeó la frente en la mesa y reiteró la acción, a la vez que repetía: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" se acordaba de la apuesta con Regulus.

- Sirius, ¿Estás bien?- Marlene estaba realmente preocupada.

Peter se echó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y le devolvió las monedas a Remus.

- ¿Habéis apostado?- se escandalizó la pelirroja.

Remus aceptó las monedas con orgullo y saludó a la niña que se había sentado al final de la mesa. La niña se mantenía en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, ¿Por qué se daba golpes en la mesa?

Una chica castaña clara y de bonitos ojos negros intentaba que el chico dejase de golpearse.

Lily también la saludó desde la mitad de la mesa.

- ¿Los conoces?- le preguntó una niña de melena morena y con las mejillas sonrosadas,

señalando a los mayores- ¿Alguno es de tu familia?

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, los conocí en el callejón Diagon, me acompañaron a por las cosas- reconoció la niña.

- Qué suerte que hayas quedado en la misma casa, mis padres se van a poner de los nervios, se supone que yo tendría que ser de Ravenclaw como ellos, y mírame, aquí en Gryffindor. Qué cruel es el destino- habló la niña con pesar.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- aclaró una segunda niña que había sido seleccionada aquél año para la casa de los leones- Me llamo Emmiline Vance. Pero me podéis llamar Emil.

Ada se quedó sorprendida, la niña acababa de sentarse a su lado y le tendía la mano, se había colado en la conversación sin permiso e irradiaba sencillez y simpatía. Llevaba una melenita rubia ceniza y tenía la nariz ancha como la un cerdito.

- Yo me llamo Hestia Jones. Pero todos me llaman Hes- aseguró la morena con una hermosa sonrisa también.

Ada no se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Emil mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Ada. Sin ache. Ada Steen- respondió decidida.

- Encantada de conocerte Ada sin ache- bromearon las dos niñas a la vez. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Ada negó con la cabeza y emitió una sencilla sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

- ¡Vaya!- gritaron las dos a la vez- ¿Cómo haces eso?

Ada saltó del banco cuando al destapar Hes una de las fuentes apareció la cabeza de un hombre. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas reclamando la atención del comedor.

Salió corriendo del comedor y se vió en medio de un castillo desierto. A oscuras, lleno de cuadros por todas partes y los cuadros se movían y la saludaban al pasar.

Sirius dejó de golpearse contra la mesa y posó la vista en la niña.

Ada ni siquiera lo miró al pasar por su lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó flipando en colores.

Ada acababa de salir del comedor.

- Creo que Nick acaba de gastar la broma de todos los años a los de primero- Remus miraba a las dos niñas que momentos antes estaban charlando con Ada.

- Pues va apañada como tenga esa reacción cada vez que vea a un fantasma- Marlene no había escuchado un grito de tanto pánico en su vida- El resto no tardará en aparecerse y acaba de salir por donde suelen entrar.

- Eso es porque algunos no han asimilado que llevan siglos muertos y siguen gastando las puertas- afirmó James- Espero que no tropiece con Peeves.

Ada caminaba por el pasillo a tientas, con su varita en el bolsillo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí, jovencita? ¿Ya has terminado de cenar?- la voz sonó a sus espaldas y la niña se detuvo.

Un hombre de porte aristocrático con una casaca verde esmeralda la contemplaba con la mirada sombría.

- Lo siento señor. Vi la cabeza de un hombre en la sopa y me asusté- reconoció la niña.

- ¿La cabeza de un hombre?- preguntó el hombre- ¿Por un casual no tendría los ojos azules, la lengua fuera y el pelo gris y con caracolillos?

Ada se quedó en silencio y encogió los hombros, no le había dado tiempo a descubrir el aspecto del hombre. Su reacción fue instantánea, si se trataba de una broma de los magos de alrededor no tenía ninguna gracia.

- ¿Así que no te quedaste a verlo, cierto? Bueno, ese es Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor. No te preocupes, hablaré con él y le pediré cortésmente que no asuste a los niños de mi casa. Antes solía asustar sólo a los nuevos de su casa, le pediré que siga así. Por cierto, yo soy el Barón Sanguinario- Ada tragó con fuerza y se quedó pálida cuando el hombre atravesó la pared.

La niña intentó seguirlo, al cabo de unos segundos pero se golpeó contra la fría y dura piedra de la pared, provocándose un feo chichón en la frente. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y decidió volver al comedor.

Cuando atravesó las puertas todos comían con personas volando alrededor, era raro, pues esas personas llevaban ropas extrañas, más extrañas que la túnica de los magos, eran ropas de otra época.

- Volvió- anunció Peter señalando la puerta del recinto.

Sirius dejó de roer su muslo de pollo y la saludó con el brazo.

James repitió la acción y Remus se levantó del banco cuando la niña llegó a la altura de los Merodeadores, llevaba un golpe tremendo en la frente, que mostraba un arañazo con gotitas de sangre y un hinchazón del tamaño de un Knut.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó el adolescente señalando su chichón.

- Me golpeé con la pared- reconoció la niña.

- Torpe- repitió Sirius.

Remus se fijó en los ojos de la niña, quería descubrir el color, pero la niña miraba directamente a Sirius.

- Sirius, ¿De qué color tiene los ojos?- preguntó James, intentando descubrir lo mismo que su amigo Remus.

El chico levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una niña contenida, de ojos verdes.

- ¡Verdes!- exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, hubiese jurado que en la estación eran azules.

Se levantó de la silla y contempló los iris, decididamente tenía los ojos verdes.

- Igual es por la cantidad de luz- Peter también se los había visto azules.

James se levantó y sacó la varita de su túnica. Encendió la punta y se la acercó a la niña.

Ada intentó retroceder pero Sirius la tenía sujeta de la barbilla y no consiguió alejarse de la luz cegadora.

James apartó la varita cuando la niña cerró los ojos temblando, intentando soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

- Suéltala Sirius- pidió el chico, no pretendía asustarla y mucho menos el primer día de colegio.

Ada se relajó al oír la voz de James, sus latidos dejaron de escucharse y respiró tranquila. Esos chicos, por lo visto, aunque eran bastante rudos no pretendían hacerle daño.

Abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió débilmente, volviendo a hacer brillar sus ojos, que cambiaron a azul.

Sirius y James se taparon la boca al contemplar el cambio de color.

Remus apoyó las manos en la mesa por la impresión, también había visto lo mismo que sus amigos, y era la primera vez que lo veía. Quizás por eso en el callejón llegó a vérselos dorados. Antes le cambiaban de marrón a dorados, bajo el hechizo de su madre. Ahora viraban entre el verde y el azul, y era un cambio instantáneo.

- Peter en parte tenías razón- dijo Remus.

El chico se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar a su amigo.

- ¿En qué?- preguntó curioso.

- Cuando dijiste que posiblemente le cambiaban de color según la luz- le recordó Remus.

Ada se alejaba hacia su sitio, lo que la había asustado era un fantasma. Comenzó a reír, era la primera vez que un fantasma le gastaba una broma.

Se sentó al lado de las nuevas chicas que había conocido y se disculpó.

- Entonces, ¿Es la primera vez que ves un fantasma?- le preguntó la morena- Soy Hes, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Soy corta, pero los nombres de las personas los suelo recordar a la primera- respondió Ada muerta de la risa.

Hes y Emil la siguieron y en unos momentos toda la mesa de Gryffindor reía.

Miles de cosas deliciosas se repartían por toda la mesa, lo que más le gustó es que los postres estaban servidos a la vez que todos los platos, su abuela solía castigarla sin postre si no se terminaba el primer plato. Su huesudo cuerpo podía demostrarlo. Aunque Ada no se quejaba, había heredado la tendencia a engordar de los Steen. Pero no era por eso por lo que no podía atiborrarse a dulces, su problema era también por parte de su padre, su cuerpo no segregaba suficiente insulina y el azúcar se acumulaba en la sangre. Con una dieta estricta lograba mantener el nivel de glucosa en valores aceptables, sin tener que pincharse insulina.

El director del colegio se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a dar la charla antes de mandar a los estudiantes a sus respectivas casas.

- Bienvenidos a todos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tanto a los nuevos como a los de los años anteriores- hizo una breve pausa y posó la vista en la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde un trío de niñas de primero reía sin parar, todos los alumnos las taladraron con la mirada y al notarse observadas cesaron de reír- En breve tendrán tiempo de seguir con sus charlas- las regañó el director amablemente, las tres agacharon la cabeza y enterraron la cara entre sus manos, muertas de la vergüenza- Recordarles tanto a los nuevos como a los de cursos anteriores que a las diez deben estar todos en sus respectivas salas. El Bosque Prohibido sigue siendo prohibido- recalcó con pausa- y todos deben llevar el uniforme correctamente. Recuerden que los puntos que les sean sustraídos se les descontarán a sus casas, al igual que todos sus logros sumarán puntos para su casa. Los alumnos de tercero que deseen visitar Hogsmade deberán entregar la autorización firmada por sus tutores al jefe de su casa. El resto de normas las pueden leer en el tablón de anuncios al lado de la oficina del bedel, el señor Flich. Ahora pueden seguir a sus prefectos los de primero, recuerden que la contraseña de las casas se cambia cada viernes, por lo que deberán preguntarles a los responsables de la seguridad en su casa.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Los de primero!- Frank fue el primero en ponerse en pie y reclamar la atención de los niños de su casa.

Hes, Emil y Ada se pusieron en pie, al igual que dos chicos idénticos, con la cara cuadrada y ojos grandes, azul celeste. Los dos pelirrojos y pecosos.

Las niñas se volvieron a mirarlos y ellos las saludaron con la mano a la vez. Dos gotas de agua repitiendo cada movimiento.

- ¿Y a estos que les pasa?- preguntó Hes mosqueada.

- Creo que son gemelos- afirmó Ada.

- Los gemelos son raros entre los magos, sólo en la familia Prewett se dan de normal. Todas las generaciones tienen un par- afirmó Emil- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- Yo soy Fabian- afirmó el de la derecha levantando la mano izquierda.

- Yo me llamo Gideon- dijo el de la izquierda levantando la derecha.

Chocaron las palmas y comenzaron a correr alrededor de las chicas, a cruzarse y zigzaguear y pararon de repente.

- ¿A qué no sabéis quien somos ahora?- preguntaron los dos al unísono, pero uno levantó la mano izquierda y el otro la derecha.

Emil resopló y señaló al que tenía la mano derecha levantada.

- Tú eres Gideon- afirmó dejándoselos estupefactos.

- Seguro que ha sido chiripa. Vuelve a intentarlo- le pidió Fabian.

Durante todo el camino hasta la Dama Gorda repitieron el proceso, pero Emil siempre acertaba, empezando a desesperarlos. Ada y Hes reían de verlos cada vez hacer más tonterías.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda dejaron de hacer el tonto ante la mirada de reproche de Frank, el chico había tardado más de la cuenta porque los cinco nuevos Gryffindor se habían quedado rezagados en un rellano de las escaleras cambiantes y tuvo que esperarlos hasta que se volvieron a recolocar.

- La contraseña es Mare Nostrum est vitae- el cuadro de la señora retratada les guiñó un ojo y les dejó paso por un pasillo con unas escaleras finales.

Gideon sujetó a Ada con un brazo y Fabian con el otro, a niña se dio cuenta que cada uno la sujetaba con una mano distinta, rompió en carcajadas al darse cuenta que Gideon era diestro y Fabian zurdo, por eso Emil había acertado cada vez. Chica lista, se había dado cuenta a la primera.

- ¡Silencio!- exigió el prefecto.

Ada dejó de reírse al instante y se mantuvo en silencio.

- No hace falta que les grites, Frank- un chico rubio y fuerte sentado en uno de los sillones se puso en pie- Buenas noches, chicos. Soy Dorcas Meadowes, prefecto de séptimo de la noble casa de los valientes. Ahora vais a ir a las habitaciones, las chicas pasillo de la derecha por las escaleras, los chicos a la izquierda. Vuestras cosas ya están en las habitaciones, los elfos se han encargado de dejarlas a los pies de la cama de cada uno. Vosotros dos debéis ser los hermanos pequeños de Molly Prewett, mandadle recuerdos de mi parte- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza- Puedes seguir Frank.

- Bien- aseguró el chico- el desayuno se sirve a partir de las ocho hasta las nueve, luego siguen las clases de la mañana y a la una se sirve la comida. A las tres comienzan las clases de la tarde y a las seis se sirve la cena. En el tablón aparecerán a lo largo de la semana los distintos clubs, si os interesa apuntaros en alguno sólo debéis entregarme la hoja de inscripción, a mí o a Meadowes. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntad. Y recordad que a las diez deberéis estar ya en la sala común.

Los de primero asintieron con la cabeza y como les había dicho el otro chico subieron las escaleras a la carrera.

Las niñas llegaron antes que los chicos al rellano y se quedaron paradas haciendo que los niños tropezasen con ellas y las tirasen al suelo.

- ¿Por qué paráis?- preguntó uno de los gemelos. Tenía la mano izquierda alzada amenazadora.

- ¿Tú eres Fabian?- preguntó Hestia Jones divertida.

Emil y Ada se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Sois brujas- aseguró Gideon.

La sala comenzaba a llenarse con los chicos y chicas de los cursos superiores y todos pudieron escuchar a Ada gritar.

- ¡Claro que somos brujas, idiota! ¡Estamos en Hogwarts por si no te habías dado cuenta!

La sala se quedó en silencio.

- Encima de torpe, gritona- se oyó a Sirius.

La niña se puso en pie y se asomó al tragaluz del pasillo de los chicos.

- Te agradecería que dejases de llamarme torpe, Sirius- habló arrastrando las palabras y con las manos sobre la barandilla.

Sirius miró hacia arriba y le sonrió. Le hizo una pronunciada reverencia y le mandó un beso con las dos manos.

Más de una chica en la sala suspiró y lo mismo que había presenciado en el tren lo volvió a ver en el salón de la torre de Gryffindor, miradas de odio sobre ella.

- Eres idiota- murmuró escondiéndose de las miradas amenazadoras.

- Lo que yo te diga, parecéis hermanos- Remus le dio una colleja y salió a la carrera hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Son hermanos?- algunas chicas habían oído parte de la frase, deseaban con toda su alma que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- No, Sirius sólo tiene un hermano- afirmó Marlene- Regulus, de Slytherin.

Habló fuerte y claro, para que la pudiesen escuchar.

- Hola Marlene- la saludó el prefecto de séptimo.

- Hola Dorcas, ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Lily?- el chico asintió con la cabeza.

Era raro no ver a esas dos juntas por el castillo, tenían las mismas asignaturas desde primero, habían escogido las mismas optativas y él le había pedido el horario a Lily para saber qué horas libres tenía la chica el curso anterior. Para poder invitarla a dar una vuelta por el jardín, la conocía de algunas fiestas de sus padres, pero nunca había entablado conversación con ella debido a la diferencia de edad y que su madre intentaba emparejarlo con Narcisa Black, aunque fuese un año mayor.

Sirius salió disparado detrás de su amigo seguido de James y Peter. Rebasó el rellano apartando a unos niños de primero que terminaron rodaron escaleras abajo, y lo malo de las escaleras de caracol es que las paredes que las envolvían eran completamente lisas.

Cuando llegaron abajo el resto de alumnos se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Salvaje!- gritó Ada.

Ni siquiera sabía cuantas manos la habían apartado de en medio derribándola y haciéndola caer junto a sus amigos.

Lily se acercó corriendo para intentar ayudarlos, pero los niños ya estaban en pie masajeándose codos y rodillas.

Dorcas los miraba negando con la cabeza, cada nueva horneada eran más inútiles. Por suerte no lloraban, él no recordaba haber bajado las escaleras rodando pero estaba seguro que no era nada agradable.

Los Merodeadores salieron del cuarto y se quedaron asomados en la ventana que daba al salón con un gran paquete azul con un lazo verde envolviendo el regalo. Con una maravillosa sonrisa en sus rostros y cantando Cumpleaños Feliz con la voz entonada.

Ada pensaba que se moría.

Cabeceaban hacia ella y balanceaban el paquete al son de la canción. No dejaron de cantar hasta que todos los de la casa de los leones cantaron con ellos. Incluso Hes, Emil, Gideon y Fabian le cantaron Cumpleaños Feliz.

Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza.

- ¿A qué pensabas que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumple, Pequeñaja?- Sirius rompió el silencio de la sala- Es nuestro regalo, para darte la bienvenida al Mundo Mágico.

Ada miraba hacia el suelo, deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

- Pero como nosotros nos hemos acordado- habló James- Sólo te pedimos que nos enseñes qué es un mortal.

- A poder ser de espaldas- agregó Remus.

- Puedes coger impulso- la ayudó Peter.

- ¿Y desde cuando os interesa a vosotros la gimnasia?- se mordió el labio.

- Desde que el pequeño Peter nos explicó en qué consistía- aseguró James decidido.

- Bueno- accedió la niña.

Todos estaban alrededor, contemplándola, deseosos de ver el hechizo en las manos de la niña de primero. La niña se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre una silla.

Se subió a la mesa impulsándose de brazos y se quedó mirando a los merodeadores con un brazo extendido.

- ¿Agrupado o carpado?- preguntó divertida.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y terminaron mirando a Peter.

- Carpado- respondió el muchacho.

- Pues espero que el regalo merezca la pena- murmuró dándoles la espalda.

Movió el cuello hacia ambos lados, siguió por los hombros, la cintura, rodillas y tobillos. Hizo un par de respiraciones y levantó ambos brazos hacia el techo. Era su primer carpado sin flic-flac de impulso. Miró hacia atrás y se aseguró que no había nadie.

Los chicos estaban expectantes, la niña no llevaba su varita en la mano.

Visualizó el salto, intentando concentrarse, pero una voz la partió.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo es que no necesita varita?- era la voz de una chica no mucho mayor que ella.

- Es algo muggle, un deporte muggle- aclaró Sirius hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

James lo miró de reojo. No era una frase propia de un Black, pero su amigo nunca se había parecido a los otros Black. Incluso su madre no hubiera sido capaz de decir una frase como la que acababa de soltar su amigo. Se sintió orgulloso de ser su amigo en ese momento.

- Pues que rollo- aseguró la niña dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Muchos otros pasaron del tema, pero Frank y Dorcas querían saber porqué necesitaba la mesa antes de quitarle puntos por subirse en ella. Lily miraba con atención, nunca había practicado gimnasia, le daban miedo las alturas y cuando tenía que saltar el plinton en el colegio anterior hacia que su madre le firmase un justificante como que estaba enferma. Pero siempre le había maravillado el deporte, lo admiraba pero no se veía capacitada.

- Allá vamos, Ada- se animó asimisma.

Flexionó las rodillas, balanceó los brazos hacia adelante y se elevó hacia el techo con fuerza. Los chicos la miraron con atención, la niña iba flexionando la espalda conforme perdía altura y cuando se quedó en vertical con la cabeza apuntando al suelo y la falda a la altura de sus hombros arqueó la espalda hacia arriba otra vez e impulsó los pies hacia el suelo, cayendo con ambos pies a la vez y recuperando la vertical al instante siguiente.

Tenía exactamente la misma posición que encima de la mesa, pero ahora estaba en el suelo.

Todos los estudiantes que se habían quedado tragaban con fuerza. En la vida habían visto algo tan inútil y arriesgado en su vida.

- ¿Y eso para que sirve?- quiso saber Frank, mirando de reojo a Dorcas.

- Para nada, sólo es el ejercicio que me pidieron ellos- y señaló a los Merodeadores- Quiero ver mi regalo.

James miraba a Sirius, Sirius miraba a Remus y éste miraba a Peter.

- Pocas gimnastas son capaces de hacer un mortal carpado de espaldas sin carrera inicial- aseguró el muchacho- Es un ejercicio de los más difíciles.

- Pero es inútil, Peter, con eso sólo consigues que te dé de lleno el hechizo- le reclamó James indignado.

- Hay muchos más ejercicios, ese era uno de los más difíciles- se defendió el muchacho.

- Espero que tengas razón- le devolvió el chico apretando los dientes.

Y es que Peter los había convencido que practicando gimnasia adquirirían agilidad para los duelos. Y eso había sido discutido en casa de Ada. Por lo que los chicos se acordaron que su cumpleaños era el primero de Septiembre y acordaron que Sirius le comprase un regalo. Cuando se vieron la escoba fliparon en colores, él les aseguró que a la niña le encantaría.

James cogió la escoba y se la lanzó a Ada. La niña la atrapó de un salto y observó el paquete. El celofán era muy bonito y alguien le había colocado una cinta verde preciosa con un lazo.

- ¿Lo vas a abrir hoy? Tenemos sueño- soltó una de las niñas que antes la había mirado recelosa.

Ada sonrió y los ojos le volvieron a cambiar de color, azul claro. Miró hacia los Merodeadores y antes de empezar a desenvolver el paquete les susurró: "Gracias".

- Sirius, dime que sus ojos son azules y no padezco ninguna enfermedad en la vista- pidió Remus en un susurro.

- Ahora son azules, hace un momento eran verdes- aseguró James.

Hes, Emil, Fabian y Gideon se acercaron a su nueva amiga y la ayudaron a desempaquetar el regalo. Ada tomó la escoba con una mano y la separó del cuerpo.

- ¿Una escoba?- preguntó desilusionada.

- ¿Una escoba?- se sorprendieron los hermanos Prewett- Eso no es una escoba, es la Nimbus 1000, creada en 1967 por Nimbus Racing Broom Company, es la mejor escoba que hay en el mercado en estos momentos.

Pero la niña miraba la escoba con incredulidad.

- ¿Y yo para qué quiero una escoba?- preguntó dudosa.

- ¿Para la asignatura de vuelo? ¿Sabes la pasada de volar en una Nimbus propia en vez de las viejas Oakshaft 79 que dispone el colegio?- Emil no entendía cómo no estaba emocionada, a ella le hubiese encantado que su padre le hubiese comprado una Nimbus, en vez de la Cometa 180- Te la cambio por la mía.

- No puedo cambiarla, es un regalo- aseguró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún no entendía que tenían que ver las escobas con la asignatura de vuelo.

Dorcas miraba la escoba, era una buena escoba, miró directamente a Sirius y el chico se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que no entiendo a Ada. Su tío le regaló una lechuza y la encerró en el baúl, detesta los reptiles, su madre le regaló una tortuga y la convirtió en mascota, ahora recibe la mejor escoba del mercado y no sabe qué hacer con ella.

- Al menos no la ha rechazado, eso significa que le caemos bien- aseguró Remus- Por lo que tu castigo se reducirá notablemente.

Ada sujetaba la escoba frente a ella, ni siquiera servía para barrer, y encima llevaba unos estribos metálicos al final, que no sabían para que servían. El mango estaba algo retorcido pero el color era bonito, marrón brillante. Y la madera parecía robusta, como de roble.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y subió con la escoba por delante, separándola de ella, pensando en qué relación había entre las clases de vuelo y las escobas.

Se quedó plantada en el rellano, los chicos que la habían llevado al callejón mantenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Y para qué sirve esta escoba?- había llegado a la conclusión que los magos gastaban las escobas al igual que las varitas- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella?

James se quedó patidifuso, ¿Cómo alguien no conocía el uso de una escoba?

- Para jugar al Quidditch- aseguró el muchacho de gafas.

- Ah! Vale- aceptó la niña.

Empujó la puerta y la cerró tras pasar por debajo.

- James los de primero no pueden jugar al Quidditch, pocos saben volar- le recordó Sirius.

- Bueno, pues la enseñaremos a volar. ¿Visteis como atrapó la escoba? Pensad que Dorcas se va este año y el equipo de Gryffindor se queda sin buscador- James estaba convencido de que Ada tenía aptitudes para buscadora, era pequeña, ligera y ágil.

- James, ni siquiera sabe para qué sirve una escoba- le recalcó Remus desesperado directo hacia el cuarto que compartía con el resto del grupo Merodeador.

- Bueno, tampoco sabía para que servía una varita y casi destroza la tienda de Ollivanders- le rebatió el muchacho.

- ¿Casi?- Sirius y Peter se llevaron las manos a la cabeza recordando el incidente de la prueba de madera de avellano.

- Sirius, ¿Te recuerdo que tu castigo depende de la integración de Ada en el Mundo de la Magia?

- No hace falta, estoy por pedirle a Dumbledore pasarme los primeros fines de semana limpiando la Sala de Trofeos.

Andaban por el pasillo hacia la tercera puerta cuando Ada salió espantada hacia ellos con las manos sobre la cabeza y gritando como loca.

- Un monstruo- llevaba la respiración agitada y se escondió bajo la túnica de James.

El chico miró hacia abajo y se encontró una cabecita dorada.

- Ada, ¿Cómo que un monstruo?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

Peter tenía los ojos como platos, la niña tenía tanto miedo que la empezaba a creer.

- Lo juro, lo golpeé con la escoba pero me la quitó de las manos e intentó devolverme el golpe- soltó agitada.

Sirius sonrió, al menos había encontrado una utilidad para la escoba. En su cerebro se encendió una pequeña bombilla y recordó que los elfos se pasaban por las habitaciones de primero para tranquilizar a los niños que echaban de menos a sus papás.

- ¿Llegaste a verlo?- preguntó Sirius.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza, produciéndole cosquillas a James sobre el pecho.

- ¿Me lo puedes describir?.

Ada se separó de James y miró a Sirius.

- Bajito, sin pelo, con la cabeza como un globo, con ojos saltones, pies grandes y brazos largos. Iba con una camiseta vieja encima y era rosadito. Casi como un cerdito pero sin la simpatía. Y muy feo- explicó la niña algo más calmada- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

- Ada, has golpeado a un elfo- le aseguró Sirius con los ojos como platos- Estaba allí para darte la bienvenida.

- De eso nada- lo contradijo- Estaba rebuscando en mi baúl.

- Estaría guardando tus cosas en los armarios- le explicó James- Los elfos se encargan de mantener el castillo como los chorros de oro.

- Y de hacer la comida todos los días- añadió Peter, despulgándose del susto que le acababa de dar.

- ¿En serio?- empezaba a preguntarse si sería mejor no comer por si la envenenaban. Le había golpeado dos veces, una con la tapa del baúl sobre la espalda y otra en la cabeza con la escoba que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves y te disculpas?

La niña negó con la cabeza, nada convencida por la sugerencia de su vecino. El bicho aquél aún tenía la escoba en su poder.

- Anda, estás en la casa de los valientes. No puedes tenerle miedo a un elfo- la animó James.

- ¿Y si intenta pegarme?- preguntó dudosa.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron con la sonrisa de Dorcas Meadowes.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó curioso mirando a la niña que había entre los tres chicos, la que había saltado desde la mesa.

- Bueno, verás, es que Ada…- Peter se sentía cohibido ante la imponencia de aquél joven.

- Me he tropezado con un elfo y pensaba que era un monstruo- respondió Ada decidida- Le he golpeado y no se como disculparme.

- ¿Has golpeado a un elfo?- dudó el chico, los elfos eran criaturas encantadoras que procuraban la armonía en el colegio- ¿Por qué?

- Lo encontré rebuscando entre mis cosas. Yo no sabía qué era. Nunca había visto a ninguno- se disculpó la niña- Tiene mi escoba.

Dorcas suspiró y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de las niñas con Ada agarrada de la mano, arrastrándola por el pasillo. Esa niña daba muchos quebraderos de cabeza, y sólo acababa de comenzar el curso.

Entró en la habitación y vio las cosas de la niña esparcidas por el suelo, sus ropas, sus libros, algunos paquetes envueltos en papel amarillo con los nombres de los chicos escritos en ellos. Oyeron a una lechuza ulular desde el interior del baúl y el chico se quedó mirando la jaula vacía sobre la mesita de noche.

- Ada, ¿Y tu lechuza?- preguntó curioso.

Ada señaló el baúl y se agarró a la túnica del mago.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace dentro de tu baúl?- cada vez entendía menos.

- No me gustan los pájaros- por no decirle que le daban pánico, aún conservaba algo de orgullo- Mi tío me la regaló esta mañana, la solté y él la metió en el baúl.

El mago separó a la niña y cogió la jaula. Abrió el baúl y sacó a la pobre lechuza.

El animal ululó contento y se metió en la jaula.

- Mañana tendrás que llevarla a la lechucearía, son más de las diez. Acuérdate de hacerlo a primera hora. No está permitido que las lechuzas estén en las habitaciones.

Y dicho eso dejó el animal sobre la mesita y abandonó la habitación.

Ada encontró su nueva escoba apoyada en la pared.

Colocó sus ropas en un armario en el que ponía su nombre y sus libros en el estante encima del pupitre al lado de su cama.

La habitación era bastante amplia.

- Tú no tienes la culpa. Yo quería dejarte libre, pero John me lo impidió. Te hubiese soltado durante el viaje si hubiese sabido donde estaban los baúles.

Echaba de menos a su perro, estaba empezando a enseñarlo a que le devolviese el palo.

El animal ululó contento y batió las alas.

- Bueno, mañana te llevaré a la lechucearía, allí podrás hacer amigos.

Sacó su pijama del armario, se lo colocó y se metió en la cama. Esperaba que hubiese alguna sirena para despertarlos, porque su despertador de pilas se había parado a las seis de la tarde en punto y las pilas eran nuevas. Tendría que pedirle a alguien que le comprase pilas en el pueblo.

Y pensando en las pilas se quedó dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. ¿Qué pinto yo aquí?

Ada se despertó, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a tapar con la colcha. El despertador marcaba las seis, demasiado pronto.

Momentos después, escuchó gritos desde fuera y se despertó de rebote, al igual que Hes y Emil.

Las niñas se miraron asustadas, la puerta estaba a punto de caer por los golpes.

Hes fue la única que se atrevió a salir de la cama y abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con un joven rubio de ojos verdes con los brazos en alto, dispuesto a golpear con los dos puños la madera.

- ¿Hay fuego?- preguntó somnolienta.

El joven abrió la boca descomunalmente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Sabéis la hora que es?- gritó a todo pulmón.

Hes se echó hacia atrás y las otras dos niñas salieron de sus camas.

- ¡Os habéis perdido Pociones! - les dijo el mago con la garganta a punto de desgarrarse.

- ¿Pociones?- preguntó Emil curiosa- ¿Qué hora es?

El chico entró en la habitación a paso decidido y se quedó mirándola desde arriba.

La niña sonrió por no echarse a llorar y se encerró en el baño. Con un sonoro portazo.

Ada se fijó en que su ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación de nuevo y su lechuza seguía en su jaula, al lado de su cama.

Dorcas Meadowes apoyó un codo sobre el otro brazo sobre su pecho y se rascó la barbilla con dos dedos.

- Debiste golpearlo fuerte. Hablaré con Dumbledore para ver qué podemos hacer. Vestíos y dirigiros directamente al campo de Quidditch, ahora tenéis vuelo. Si alguna tiene escoba puede cogerla- avisó el mago antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Emil miró a Ada y después se fijó en el reguero de ropa al lado de su cama.

- ¿De qué hablaba?- preguntó la niña mientras se acercaba a su parte del armario.

- Pues…- Ada se agachó debajo de la cama para sacar todo lo que hubiese allí, el chaleco y las corbatas no las veía por ninguna parte- Ayer cuando subí aquí había un elfo, lo encontré con la cabeza metida en el baúl y cerré la tapa con fuerza.

- ¿Y…?- Emil acababa de coger uno de sus uniformes colgado en una percha- Seguro que no es la primera vez que le pasa algo así, no eres la primera hija de muggles que estudia en Hogwarts.

Ada cogió su falda y la sacudió con fuerza, la dejó sobre la cama y se quitó los pantalones del pijama.

- Supongo- respondió poniéndose la falda.

- ¿Entonces?- Emil descolgaba su uniforme de la percha y lo dejaba sobre la cama. Se puso la camisa y comenzó a abotonarla.

Ada, simplemente desabrochó los dos primeros botones y se metió la camisa por la cabeza, como si se tratase de un suéter. Se colocó la corbata y le hizo un nudo simple, en la vida había llevado corbata y no sabía hacerse el nudo Wilson que llevaban los otros. Lo conocía, pero no lo sabía hacer.

- ¿Recuerdas que los chicos me regalaron una escoba?- preguntó metiendo los brazos por el chaleco y luego la cabeza.

- Sí, además es una buena escoba. ¿Por qué?- la chica se colocaba la falda y la abrochaba al lateral.

- Anoche la encontré útil para aventarle en la cabeza al elfo.

Emil que buscaba sus zapatos bajo la cama se golpeó con el somier y soltó una palabrota.

- Eso mismo es lo que dijo el elfo, con los ojos a punto de salirle de las cuencas y luego me cogió la escoba y me la quitó de las manos. Yo salí corriendo en busca de ayuda y cuando volví con Dorcas…

- ¿Querrás decir Meadowes, no?- Emil ya estaba lista.

- Se llama Dorcas- replicó Ada.

- Oye, entre los magos lo normal es llamarnos por el apellido- Ada se quedó parada al lado de la escoba con una mano sobre ella- Es una muestra de respeto.

La niña aceptó con la cabeza y levantó la escoba.

Hes salió del baño ya uniformada y con una escoba nueva en la mano.

- ¡Voila!- giró sobre sí misma y se quedó en pose- ¿Me queda bien?

Emil y Ada asintieron con la cabeza.

- Pues vámonos o llegarán dos howler en vez de uno- abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Las otras dos la siguieron y Ada cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Corrieron por el pasillo hasta la puerta que daba al rellano que separaba pasillo de chicas y de chicos, donde empezaban o terminaban las escaleras de caracol, y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo la niña no terminó rodando.

Cuando llegó abajo se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia el tragaluz, la misma criatura que había la otra noche la miraba entre los barrotes de mármol.

- Lo siento, pensé que eras un ladrón- le hizo una pequeña reverencia como la que hacía la pobre del cuento al príncipe y esperó la contestación del elfo.

- ¡Ada! ¡Que no llegamos!- le gritaron sus compañeras.

La niña se irguió y al mirar hacia arriba ya no había nadie allí.

Se dio la vuelta y salió a la carrera por el retrato.

Tropezó con los escalones y patinó hasta el siguiente rellano, bajando de culo el primer tramo de las escaleras. Por suerte no les dio por cambiar.

Sus compañeras bajaban veloces y las escaleras empezaban a cambiar. ¡Las perdía! ¡Llegaría tarde a la segunda clase! ¿Qué era un Howler? Debía ser algo horrible si Hes lo había nombrado.

Las suelas resonaban por todas las escaleras y desde el vestíbulo se oía la carrera en contra del tiempo. ¡Siete pisos, siete malditos pisos con sus entrepisos!

Ada se había descontado de los tramos de escaleras que había corrido hacia abajo, pasando entre un centenar de cuadros que no paraban de gritarles cosas, unos enojados, otros divertidos.

Llegaron al vestíbulo en donde McGonagall los había retenido el día anterior, bajaron los cinco escalones y se dirigieron a la gran puerta para encontrarla cerrada.

- ¡Maldición!- gritaron las tres niñas a la vez.

Una mujer estirada con una túnica de terciopelo verde y sombrero de hechicera salió por un retrato a la izquierda de las puertas del Comedor a paso lento, con un montón de papeles entre las manos.

Las niñas recuperaron el resuello tras la carrera y se acercaron a ella con la cabeza gacha. Ada se plantó delante de ella y la señora la miró curiosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Steen?- preguntó la bruja.

- Verá profesora McGonagall- la niña agachó la mirada avergonzada- Nos dormimos porque las pilas de mi despertador no funcionan y hasta que no le pida a mi tío que me envíe pilas nuevas, pues el despertador no va a funcionar y…- la jefa de la casa Gryffindor sonrió.

- ¿Saben qué hora es, señoritas?

- Perdone, ya le he dicho que nos dormimos, pero Meadowes nos avisó que ahora teníamos vuelo, pero resulta que las puertas están cerradas y no podemos salir y…

La mujer volvió a sonreír, las pobres niñas habían sido objeto de una broma.

- ¿Dice que el señor Meadowes las avisó que habían llegado tarde a la primera clase?

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza apenadas, con las mejillas encendidas.

- Señorita Steen, las clases empiezan a las nueve y son las siete y media- la bruja miró hacia la vidriera del vestíbuloo y las estrellas aún brillaban- Creo que han sido víctimas de una de las inofensivas bromas del señor Meadowes, no entiendo cómo ha podido llegar a ser Premio Anual y Prefecto, ese chico sólo tiene diversión en el cuerpo. De todas formas, tienen derecho a devolvérsela. Sin que siente precedente les voy a entregar el horario de Meadowes, ustedes sabrán cuándo dárselo.

Y sin más la mujer les entregó un pergamino amarillento con el nombre de Dorcas Meadowes. Ada cogió el pergamino y memorizó el lunes, se lo pasó a Emil y la niña sonrió.

- En breve abrirán las puertas, pero antes deberían desayunar- la mujer les dio los bueno días y se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó caer tres pergaminos en el enlosado suelo.

- Yo he memorizado el lunes, puedo memorizar otro día o podemos hacer una copia falsa. Me gustaría verlo correr de una clase a otra- aseguró Ada.

- Ese chico no tiene medida- añadió Emil- Voto por entregarle un horario falso.

Hes asintió con la cabeza, sus padres no recibirían carta del director el primer día.

- ¿Conocéis algún hechizo?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Alguno para copiar esto y poder modificarlo?

- Falsus Geminio- dijo Emil- Mi hermana terminó el curso pasado y este verano me enseñó algunas cosas útiles.

Ada las miró sorprendida y les entregó el pergamino. Si en su antiguo colegio estudiando como todos los demás era mediocre, en este se lo veía más que crudo. Ni siquiera sabía las materias, los chicos que la acompañaron al callejón se las habían nombrado en el tren, pero no recordaba el nombre de ninguna, salvo Vuelo, al menos esa palabra existía en su mundo.

Emil cogió el pergamino y lo apuntó con su varita tocándolo con la punta, el pergamino se prolongó y mostró un horario alterado.

La chica les pasó el verdadero y se quedó con el falso.

La profesora las veía hablar antes de colarse por las puertas del Gran Comedor, apuntó con la varita los horarios de las chicas y los hizo volar hasta ellas. Depositándolos suavemente entre sus manos.

Las chicas cogieron sus horarios y los compararon. Eran idénticos. Ni siquiera el jueves tenían Pociones a primera hora. Por suerte tenían Vuelo, pero debían subir a por la mochila o pedirle a algún compañero que les prestase una pluma, tinta y pergamino para tomar anotaciones. O esperar que Fabian y Gideon les pasasen los apuntes del primer día.

Si ellas coincidían en las materias, ellos también debían tener el mismo.

- ¿Seguro que los gemelos tendrán el mismo horario?- preguntó Ada, su antiguo colegio era exclusivamente de chicas.

- Claro, mira- señaló Hes- Pone Primero de Gryffindor y ellos también están en primero como nosotras.

- ¿Y con qué otra casa coincidimos?- Ada no entendía porqué el horario tenía tantos colores y el pergamino no tenía leyenda aclaratoria.

- ¿Qué no te han explicado nada de Hogwarts?- Hes la miró curiosa- ¿En qué mundo vivías?

- Hes, recuerda que es hija de muggles- Emil sonrió y le guiñó un ojo- Es normal que no sepa nada. Mira Ada, cada casa tiene sus colores- le mostró en el horario- Ravenclaw amarillo, con ellos compartimos Criaturas los Miércoles a primera, Hufflepuff azul, los Martes Adivinación a primera hora, Slytherin verde, ¿ves?- señaló la clase de la tarde de Pociones y la primera de la mañana del lunes.

Siguieron hablando ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde algunos alumnos comenzaban a entrar. Vieron al señor Flich abrir las puertas del vestíbulo y se sonrieron, sin mediar palabras sabían que el horario lo dejarían fuera del castillo.

Salieron del comedor con el horario verdadero de Dorcas en la mano y corrieron por vestíbulo hasta el exterior, en la placeta de entrada había una fuente con cuatro gárgolas y una pérgola.

Ada miró hacia la cúpula, estudiando la mejor forma para subir, había un agujero al lado del dintel de piedra, junto a una de las columnas que sostenían la pérgola, sonrió señalando el desperfecto.

- ¿Piensas dejarlo ahí?- murmuró Hes, mirando hacia dónde su compañera miraba.

Ada afirmó con la cabeza y trepó por la columna, subiéndose al tejado y apoyando la barriga sobre el extremo. El bedel aún no la había puesto en marcha.

A palpas colocó el horario de su perfecto en el agujero, se apartó y preguntó si se veía, sus amigas miraron desde diferentes ángulos y no lo localizaron sabiendo que estaba allí, así que contentas negaron con la cabeza.

Para su desgracia cuando estuvo arriba y el horario de su perfecto en el agujero, la fuente comenzó a tirar agua.

La habitación de tercero de Gryffindor tenía un gran revuelo la mañana del dos de Septiembre del ´73, entre Remus y James habían logrado despertar a su compañero Sirius con un fuerte y frío chorro de agua.

El chico se había levantado de la cama como un resorte y con muy malas pulgas.

La habitación de las chicas de tercero de la misma casa, también estaba agitada.

- ¿Sabes Alice, ayer Lily llamó a Potter por su nombre?- declaró Marlene picando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?- la pelirroja estaba harta de lidiar con el tema.

- ¿En serio?- suspiró la castaña.

Marlene asintió con la cabeza y sus bucles se movieron con el vaivén.

Lily se detuvo a mirar a su otra compañera y se percató que la chica no estaba nada bien.

-¿Pasa algo Ali?- si Alice hubiese estado bien habría continuado la broma.

La chica recogió unos cuantos pergaminos, su varita, un par de plumas y un bote de tinta, lo metió en su bolso y abandonó la habitación, dejando a sus amigas traspuestas.

- ¿Tú entiendes algo?- preguntó la rubia.

- Supongo que debe de tener que ver con Frank- Lily captaba situaciones que el resto solían pasar por alto.

- ¿Le ha molestado que lo nombren prefecto?

Lily miró a su amiga y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

- ¿Crees que a la mejor de nuestro curso le va a importar que su novio sea prefecto?

Marlene se dio cuenta de su error y negó con la cabeza. Terminó riendo con su amiga.

Llenaron sus mochilas bandoleras con las pocas cosas que necesitarían su primer día y bajaron a la sala común, en donde los Gryffindor empezaban a llenarla con cara de sueño y ojos entrecerrados.

En la habitación de primero en el pasillo de la izquierda acababan de arreglarse dos pelirrojos de ojos azul claro, idénticos.

Fabian se colgó la mochila en su hombro derecho y Gideon en el izquierdo, y con sus uniformes bajaron a la sala común, sin saber si esperar a las chicas de primero o ir a tapar su mordaz hambre con cosas riquísimas que solían cocinar los elfos del castillo.

Optaron por lo segundo, convencidos de que esas tres brujas se las apañarían bastante bien. Si eran capaces de distinguirlos, bajar hasta el comedor no sería tan difícil, ¿no?

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar abajo todos los chicos de las casa intentaban dar caza a una lechuza parda. Al final de varios intentos un chico bajito y rubio de ojos claros consiguió atraparla.

- Joder, no pensaba que me fueran a descubrir tan pronto- se quejó el prefecto de séptimo- ¿Podrías llevarla a la lechucearía, por favor?.

Los Merodeadores lo miraron con interés, Peter metía la lechuza en la jaula que le había lanzado Dorcas, después de recogerla del suelo. Así después de ver a chicos mayores correr y saltar tras una lechuza y como habían decidido, se encaminaron hacia el comedor escaleras abajo, cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar al vestíbulo de ver a las niñas fuera, en la fuente y una de ellas subida arriba del todo.

Reconocieron las flacuchas piernas y se quedaron mirando qué hacia.

Los tres chicos de tercero que habían montado follón la otra noche los imitaron.

- ¿Se puede saber que miráis vosotros dos?- preguntó Remus.

Los gemelos señalaron la fuente y en concreto a una niña de primero que no podía bajar de ella.

- Sirius…- James giró la cabeza de su amigo hacia la fuente, este tenía la vista clavada en las puertas del Comedor.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!- el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando a la niña patinó por el techado empedrado.

Apresurados bajaron las escaleras y salieron al patio exterior.

Remus se quedó rezagado, pero Sirius y James la vieron colgada de una sola mano, de espaldas a la fuente, evitando mojarse con el agua.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí arriba?- Sirius gritaba como poseso.

Hes y Emil lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados, ese chico era muy guapo pero tenía muy mala leche. James se acercó hasta ellas y cogió la escoba de Ada del suelo.

Se la colocó entre las piernas y se elevó hasta la niña.

Ada lo miraba sin poder creérselo.

- Como verás, éste es el uso principal de una escoba- le explicó con una sonrisa de medio lado- Aunque también sirva para cabrear a los elfos. Anda, dame una mano y bajemos de aquí.

La niña estiró el otro brazo y cogió la mano de James. Sus dedos estaban a punto de resbalar, en Gimnasia había caído muchas veces, pero ni caía sobre piedra, ni estaba a cuatro metros de altura y aproximadamente esa era la altura en dónde ella se encontraba, al menos sus ojos, los que le daban la percepción del entorno.

El chico la sujetó por la muñeca y la posó en el suelo delicadamente. Fue descendiendo muy lentamente, mostrando su dominio sobre la escoba ante todas las miradas curiosas y una vez con los pies en el suelo le devolvió la escoba a Ada.

- Joder Sirius, yo también quiero una de estas, ¿Sabes lo suave que se maneja?

Pero Sirius tenía la mano sobre el pecho, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, sin que el resto de gente se diera cuenta de lo asustado que estaba. La niña podría haberse desnucado cayendo desde donde estaba, seguro que ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando se subió, y encima no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se acercó a Ada, la tomó de un brazo y la alejó unos cuántos pasos a rastras.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí arriba?- le preguntó bastante más calmado.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo o no quieres decírmelo?

Volvió a negar, no sería ella quién dijese que allí se encontraba el horario del prefecto de su casa.

- Ada te podrías haber hecho mucho daño, ¿Por qué no usaste la escoba?- la niña lo miró sorprendida- ¿Crees que te voy a reñir por gastarle una broma a un prefecto?

La niña abrió la boca descomunalmente y el chico se la cerró levantándole la barbilla.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿A qué Meadowes os ha despertado diciendo que os habíais saltado Pociones?

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya me parecía raro que no bajaseis con el follón que se ha montado en la sala común. Por cierto, alguien ha dejado salir a tú lechuza y revolotea por la sala.

El chico se dio la vuelta y salió en dirección al vestíbulo, el hambre empezaba a notarse.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó la niña.

- Bien, tranquila, Peter ha ido a llevarla a la lechucearía- aceptó el muchacho, sabiendo que la niña le tenía pánico a los pájaros.

Ada sonrió y siguió sus pasos a la carrera, por cada paso que daba él ella tenía que dar dos, pero estaba en mejor forma y no tardó en colocarse a su lado.

- ¿A que parecen hermanos?- preguntó James a las niñas.

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza, el trato parecía de hermanos, pero sabían que Black era un sangre limpia y Ada era hija de muggles. Y conociendo a los Black, se preguntaban qué interés tendría ese chico para con su amiga, porque ya la consideraban una amiga.

No sabía casi nada de magia, pero era osada y no se asustaba fácilmente. Además, cuando encontraba algo fuera de lo común en su pequeño mundo se liaba a golpes en vez de salir corriendo despavorida.

- ¿Podéis decirme que hacía ahí arriba?- James les sonrió y ella se sonrojaron.

Ya se habían enterado que aquel chico jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor como cazador, que habían creado un club de fans en su honor, y que era muy caballeroso. Vamos, todo un partido, además era como Black, sangre limpia.

Remus se tropezó con Sirius y Ada y respiró tranquilo al verla con todo en su sitio y la escoba en la mano. El más alto de los merodeadores le colocó una mano sobre la huesuda clavícula y negó con la cabeza.

- Pensé que con lo del viaje en Gringots habías tenido bastante. Suerte tienes que mis amigos te hayan rescatado. ¿Se puede saber para qué te has subido a la fuente?

La niña iba a contestarle cuando una mano le tapó la boca y un chico de gafas quedó frente a su cara sujetándole la espalda. Sonriéndole y negando con la cabeza.

- Remus, eso queda entre ella y yo- le guiñó un ojo, la soltó, pasó por delante y enganchó el cuello de su amigo Sirius, alejándolos a paso decidido.

Sirius se detuvo cuando las palabras de James llegaron a su cerebro.

- ¿Se lo dio McGonagall?- preguntó en un susurro, mirando hacia la niña que se acercaba con sus amigas, discutiendo con las dos y bastante molesta.

James asintió con la cabeza, ilusionado por lo que podía intentar con Ada, si Ada decidía pedirle ayuda a McGonagall seguro que esta se la prestaba, ¿Quién mejor que una niña que hasta hacía veinte días desconocía la magia, no conseguir ciertos libros?

- ¿Cómo?- Sirius no salía de su asombro.

- Eso no lo sé, pero también les entregó sus horarios.

Ada pasó por delante de ellos con dos pergaminos en la mano y bufando molesta.

Dorcas Meadowes, estaba a las puertas del comedor hablando con Lily y Marlene, Ada pasó por su lado y lo miró directamente a la cara.

- ¿Estarás contento?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

- Hola Ada- la saludó Lily viendo que sus ojos eran verdes de nuevo- ¿Molesta por algo?

- ¡Pues sí! - replicó la niña extendiendo un pergamino- Cierto imbécil me levantó demasiado pronto y me tropecé con McGonagall.

Dorcas sonrió y le cogió el papel de las manos.

- ¿Tienes mi horario? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

- Me lo dio McGonagall- contestó Ada, se dio la vuelta y entró en el comedor hasta el sitio que había ocupado la noche anterior.

Hes y Emil se detuvieron al lado del prefecto y comenzaron a reír.

Los tres merodeadores las empujaron y las metieron en el comedor, con las protestas de las chicas hasta que se dieron cuenta quienes eran.

- Haceros las desentendidas, Meadowes tiene contactos con todas las casas y si se entera que habéis sido vosotras la tenéis clara- les avisó Remus.

- No hemos sido nosotras- afirmaron las dos chicas a la vez- La idea ha sido de Ada.

- Sí, pero el hechizo ese lo has hecho tú, Hestia- Sirius la señaló con el dedo- Ada no sabe ni lo que es un hechizo.

- Ahora entiendo su cara de asombro- respondió Hes- Pero no he hecho yo el hechizo.

- No puede haber sido McGonagall- dijeron a la vez Remus y James.

- Pensad lo que queráis- dijo Emil.

Se alejaron de ellos y se sentaron con Ada, cuando estuvieron juntas comenzaron a reír.

La profesora McGonagall había empezado a repartir los horarios y el Prefecto de Gryffindor de séptimo se levantó y se dirigió a ella.

- Profesora, ¿Podría darme mi horario, por favor?

La profesora miró hacia las tres niñas que reían sin parar y se acercó a ellas con el señor Meadowes. Los Merodeadores seguían sin quitarles un ojo de encima, al otro extremo de la mesa más allegada a los profesores, pero la misma mesa del lado de Gryffindor.

- Señorita Steen, señorita Jones, señorita Vance- saludó la mujer- ¿Qué han hecho con el horario del señor Meadowes?

- Se lo acabo de dar- respondió Ada con una inocente sonrisa y los ojos azules como el cielo.

Marlene miraba hacia donde señalaba su amiga Lily y vio los ojos de Ada del azul del cielo.

- ¿Pero no los tenía verdes?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Creo que le cambian según su estado de ánimo- susurró la pelirroja.

- Vaya, qué cualidad tan rara, ¿Y eso para qué sirve?- Alice llegaba de muy buen humor.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

- Bueno- empezó Marlene- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Dorcas se acercó con seis horarios y se los entregó a las chicas.

- ¿Me hacéis el favor de dárselo a vuestros compañeros? Es que no puedo esperarme, cogeré algo para el camino, ¿A quién se le ocurre poner Astronomía el Jueves a primera hora?- el chico les pasó los horarios y se alejó hacia el final de la mesa, en dónde cogió un par de bollos, los metió en su túnica y salió del comedor a paso ligero.

Le quedaba un buen trecho hasta la Torre de Astronomía, debía recorrer todo el pasillo central y subir las escaleras del ala norte. Eran nueve pisos, por lo que más valía que se diese prisa.

- ¿Dónde vas?- le preguntaron sus compañeros de curso al verlo tan apurado.

- No puedo llegar tarde, lo siento- respondió el chico señalando el pergamino que llevaba en las manos.

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y entraron al comedor.

La profesora McGonagall les entregó sus horarios nada más sentarse en la mesa a desayunar, los chicos comenzaron a verlo.

- Edgar, ¿Qué tienes a primera hora?- preguntó Benjy Fenwich.

- Hechizos, con Ravenclaw- Edgar Bones miró su horario y se lo pasó a su compañero- Se ha tomado demasiado enserio lo de Premio Anual, ¿no crees?

Benjy aceptó con la cabeza, no podían tardar tanto en llegar al segundo piso del ala este del castillo.

Ada, Hes y Emil eran observadas por toda las mesas de Gryffindor, por algo no podían parar de reír.

- Madre mía- Ada no podía aguantarse la risa, los ojos le lloraban- ¿Decís que Astrología es en la Torre Oeste y Hechizos en el ala Este?

Sus amigas se cogieron la barriga llenas de agujetas de tanto reír, se imaginaban la cara del chico cuando se diese cuenta que no tenía esa asignatura.

- No, Astrología no, Astronomía, pero se supone que ahora le tocaba Adivinación, cuando realmente tiene Hechizos- la corrigió Hes.

- Ah!- Ada no tenía ni idea cuál era la diferencia entre esas dos asignaturas.

Sus amigas la miraron divertidas y le frotaron la espalda.

- Tranquila, todos estamos aquí para aprender- le dijeron a la vez.

- Sí- respondió Ada algo mosca- Pero vosotras ya sabéis de qué va cada asignatura.

- Bueno, pero no conocemos el contenido, en eso estamos a la par- le dijo Emil.

Ada sonrió, pero no estaba nada convencida de las palabras de su compañera. Mucho menos cuando había hecho eso con su varita, ella sólo conseguía romper cosas o pegarles fuego cada vez que sujetaba la varita que le había hecho el señor Ollivanders.

Si es que por su cabeza seguía rodando la idea de: ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?

Se detuvo en su horario, con esos nombres en las asignaturas iba a ser imposible aprenderse tal pergamino, además no sólo tenía dificultad en el nombre de las asignaturas debido a que no conocía de que trataban, el nombre de los profesores y la ubicación del aula también debía aprendérselo, y no sólo eso, sino también como llegar.

Lo único que tenía claro eran las horas, todos los días dos horas de cada una de las cinco asignaturas que se impertían al día.

**1º Gryffindor **

**LUNES- VIERNES**

09:00-10:55

Pociones

Adivinación

CCM

Vuelo

Encantamientos

11:OO-13:00

Vuelo

Encantamientos

Runas Ant.

Transformaciones

Herbología

15:00-16:55

Adivinación

Transformaciones

Herbología

Pociones

Runas Ant.

17:00-18:55

Aritmancia

Astronomía

Aritmancia

Astronomía

CCM

19:00-20:55

Historia Magia

DCAO

Historia Magia

DCAO

**Profesores y aulas.**

Encantamientos: Filius Flitwick, 2º piso ala Este, pasillo hacia la Biblioteca.

Adivinación: Francis Trelawney, 9º piso Torre Norte.

Herbología: Herbert Beery, Invernaderos, ala Este.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Galatea Merrythought, 4º piso ala Este, de la Torre Norte.

Transformaciones: Minerva McGonagall, aula del Patio de Transformaciones.

Astronomía: Aurora Sinistra, Torre de Astronomía, 9º piso.

Pociones: Horace Slughorn, Mazmorras, entrada Viaducto, Sureste.

Aritmancia: Séptima Vector, Círculo de Piedra.

Historia de la Magia: Cuthbert Binns, 5º piso Torre Norte, Noroeste.

Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas: Silvanus Kettleburn, Ágora del Bosque, junto al Cobertizo.

Runas Antiguas: Bathseba Babbling, 4º piso Torre Norte.

Vuelo: Jocelind Wadcock, Patio Custodio, junto Campo de Quidditch.

Ada se quedó horrorizada ante las instrucciones de cómo llegar a cada una de las clases, sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente.

- ¡Se enfadó!- Marlene señaló a la niña, apuntando a sus ojos con el brazo. Casi le mete un dedo en el ojo, pues estaba sentada junto a Gideon y Gideon al lado de esta con Fabian enfrente.

Lily, Alice y los Merodeadores miraron hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

- No parece enfadada- dijo Remus contemplándole la cara- Más bien diría que está contrariada.

Sirius, James y Peter asintieron con la cabeza. Lily se levantó de su asiento y se sentó entre los de primero.

- Buenos días Ada- la saludó cariñosamente.

- Buenos días, Evans- le devolvió el saludo educadamente.

- Me lamo Lily, puedes llamarme Lily si quieres, no hace falta que me llames por el apellido- la corrigió la pelirroja- ¿Qué pasa?

Ada le tendió el horario y señaló las asignaturas en rojo.

- No sé que significan- dijo entre dientes con un susurro.

- Bueno- Lily le devolvió su horario con una sonrisa, por fin no era ella la pardilla de Gryffindor, los dos primeros años había ido loca- Las asignaturas que están en rojo son comunes a todos los grupos, quiere decir que todas las casas reciben la materia a la vez. Todos los del mismo curso- aclaró ante la cara de sorpresa de la niña.

- ¡Vaya! Pues deben ser enormes las aulas- aseguró impresionada.

- Pues sí, comparadas con las de las escuelas de muggles, son enormes, vendrían a ser como el aula de usos múltiples o el teatro, pero no necesariamente son grandes, cada vez sois menos en primero, el curso pasado no entró ninguno a Gryffindor- aclaró la pelirroja- Sin embargo este curso sois cinco Gryffindor, hemos sido la casa con más ingreso. Dos para Hufflepuff, dos para Ravenclaw y tres para Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo te puedes acordar?- se escandalizó la rubia aún con los ojos verdes.

- Es fácil, sólo te has de fijar en el tamaño- y colocó su mano a menos de metro y medio del suelo- Quitando alguno, el resto parecéis enanitos.

Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a su sitio.

- Ella si tiene pinta de enana- se molestó Hes- Con esa mata de pelo pelirroja y esos ojos verdes.

- Tiene razón, los de primero no alcanzamos el metro y medio de altura, por lo que somos enanos.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Los enanos tienen muy mala leche!- gritó Emil, para que todo el comedor se enterase de sus conocimientos y no volviesen a tomarle el pelo.

Lo que ocasionó que la primera mesa de Gryffindor rompiese en carcajadas.

El director se levantó de su sitio y se colocó delante del atril.

- Buenos días, queridos alumnos. Cómo sabréis, el horario de entrada a las clases ha de ser puntual- Ada levantó la mano y el director la miró- ¿Sí señorita Steen?- Sirius se atragantó con los cereales, ¿Desde cuando alguien interrumpía el discurso del director?, James se deshizo la mano golpeándole la espalda.

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a todos esos sitios sin un mapa? No sólo hablo por mí, supongo que el resto de mis compañeros de primero tendrán el mismo problema y si tienen mi misma orientación, algunos de segundo también.

Los alumnos esperaron la respuesta de su director, nadie había demandado un mapa del castillo anteriormente, se las ventilaban como podían, preguntando y siendo objeto de las novatadas, ganándose castigos por llegar tarde…

Los Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos, habría estado atenta durante el trayecto a su conversación, pensaban que la mayoría del tiempo había dormitado.

- Muy buena su apreciación, diez puntos para la casa de Gryffindor- los alumnos se miraron sin poder creérselo, el director estaba loco- ¿Sabe dibujar?

- No señor- respondió Ada negando con la cabeza, de hecho Dibujo era una de sus peores asignaturas- Pero pintar se me da bien, no me salgo de las rayas.

El director se divirtió ante la respuesta.

- Cinco puntos más por el chiste, señorita Steen- accedió el hombre de la larga barba blanca- Bueno, primera prueba del año, al mejor mapa se le recompensará con cien puntos para su casa. Tienen una semana como plazo máximo. Los trabajos se entregarán a los Jefes de las casas.

Los alumnos comenzaron a comentar cómo lo iban a hacer, cien puntos eran muchos puntos. En pocas palabras, comenzaron a agruparse.

El director volvió a su asiento y siguió con su desayuno, mirando de reojo a Ada, si esa niña supiese lo que le deparaba el futuro…

Gideon y Emil palmearon la espalda de Ada, acababa de subir quince rubíes en el marcador.

- Muy buena Ada- la felicitaron sus compañeros de primero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso de los puntos?- la niña estaba algo alterada, cada vez entendía menos.

- ¿No os lo explicó Frank?- Alice miró hacia la tercera mesa de Gryffindor, dónde Frank Longbotton hablaba con tres chicos más, dos de séptimo y uno de quinto.

- ¿El qué?- saltó Ada.

- Es un cabeza de chorlito, vaya Prefecto que no cuenta a los de primero el sistema de puntuación de Hogwarts- la chica apartó a Gideon y le señaló su sitio- Verás, en Hogwarts se juega la Copa de las Casas, cada estudiante recoge puntos que se suman a su casa por los logros, y resta puntos por sus fracasos- miró de reojo a los Merodeadores y añadió- o sus travesuras. Al final del curso, la casa que tiene más puntuación gana.

Ada asintió con la cabeza, disgustada, seguro que le quitaban más puntos por su travesura del patio que por la propuesta del mapa y ese chiste que ella no había entendido.

- Entonces- dudó- ¿Quieres decir que si suspendo le restarán puntos a mi casa?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Tendrías que sacar un "Trol" en todas las asignaturas y en ese caso te colocarían un

Mentor de un curso superior- le revolvió el pelo, le sonrió y negó con la cabeza- No te preocupes, no ha habido nadie con tan malas notas aquí, en algo has de ser buena.

¿Un "Trol"? ¿Qué puntuación era esa? ¿Los Troles no eran esas criaturas de los cuentos que se comían a los niños y le colgaban los mocos?

Lily sonrió y le aclaró la duda.

- Ada, un Trol equivale a un Muy Deficiente, luego está el Insatisfactorio, Insuficiente- iba levantando los dedos y ya llevaba dos- Aceptable, de Suficiente a Bien, Supera las Expectativas, Notable, y Extraordinario que viene a ser como el Sobresaliente. Los Premios Anuales se nombran en séptimo, y son el reconocimiento al mejor estudiante de la promoción, al que mejor notas y más puntuación a obtenido a lo largo de siete años.

La niña perdió el color del rostro, pensando que era idiota, había molestado al mejor alumno de Gryffindor, pero en el momento que ideó la broma sólo era un alumno más, ella no sabía nada de eso.

- ¿Quién baja los puntos?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- El director, los profesores, los Prefectos y los Premios Anuales- enumeró James. Se lo sabía de carrerilla.

Ada negó con la cabeza, estaba muerta, le había devuelto la broma a un Premio Anual y Prefecto, podía quitarle puntos dos veces. Apoyó su frente sobre las palmas de las manos y los codos en la mesa y volvió a negar, hipando al momento.

Alice se quedó helada, sin entender porqué lloraba la niña.

- ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó a su lado la castaña.

La niña negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de llorar.

James suspiró y le lanzó una mirada a su amigo que comía sin respirar.

-Sirius…- el aludido levantó la cabeza y siguió la dirección que marcaba el dedo de su amigo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Sólo llora, no responde, no lo sabemos. Ha sido de repente- contestó Marlene atropelladamente, su amiga Lily nunca había tenido tal reacción.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, se levantó dejando su pastelito a medio comer sobre el plato, cogió su horario, su mochila y se acercó hasta Ada.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Ada?- le preguntó de pie tras su espalda.

La niña levantó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, golpeando la cintura del chico, y se encontró con una bonita sonrisa.

- Vu… vuelo- titubeó ante la contestación.

- Pues deja de llorar que te acompaño. Así te enseño parte del castillo, ¿si?- Sirius seguía sin perder la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. Ada tuvo que sonreír ante la muestra de cariño y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

Todos los de primero de Gryffindor se levantaron, al igual que los chicos de tercero y abandonaron el comedor, directos hacia el patio de la entrada, en donde Ada había colocado el horario del chico de séptimo.

- ¿Se lo devuelvo?- preguntó señalando la cúpula.

Sirius, James y Peter egaron con la cabeza a la vez, a ellos les había gastado la misma broma, pero no habían podido devolvérsela, así que la venganza de Ada era como la suya, incluso mejor, porque esta vez no habían sido ellos, alguien ajeno al mundo de la magia se las había gastado con creces.

- ¿Dónde se supone que lo habéis mandado?- preguntó Remus.

- A Adivinación- respondieron las tres niñas a la vez.

- ¿Y tiene?- preguntó con sorna.

- Hechizos- afirmó Emil con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¡Vaya pateo!- exclamó Peter- Del noveno piso de la Torre Norte al segundo piso del ala Este. Muy buena, ¡sí señora!

Ada lo escuchó pero no se giró, no era ella quien había cambiado el horario.

- Oye Sirius, ¿Tú clase está muy lejos?

- Nah- le guiñó un ojo y salieron por la parte Este del patio, directos a un patio con suelo empedrado y en dirección a las puertas de una alta Torre con un gran reloj de péndulo.

Atravesaron las puertas de la Torre del Reloj y salieron a un patio con banquitos de piedra alrededor. Sirius se la llevó a un banquito y la sentó en él, quedándose él de pie en frente.

Sus amigo se detuvieron y se encaminaron hacia el Campo de Quidditch, el Patio Custodio quedaba antes de la entrada al Campo. El profesor Wadcock gastaba ese porque era el más próximo a la enfermería.

- Ada, tranquila. Dorcas no os quitará puntos, se la habéis devuelto. Además-Sirius le colocó las manos sobre los hombros- ¡Estás escuálida!

La niña lo apartó y se levantó del banquito, se le estaba congelando el trasero.

- ¡Espera, Ada! No era eso lo que te quería decir- el chico caminó tras sus pasos- Ada, por favor, escucha.

Ada se detuvo hasta que notó la mano de Sirius sobre su pecho. El chico se le pegó por la espalda y le susurró al oído.

- No os va a bajar puntos porque quiere ganar la copa de la casa. Está en séptimo, su último año, juega de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor y es muy bueno, desde que juega él en el equipo Gryffindor no ha perdido ni un solo partido, por lo que cuenta con la Copa de Quidditch para su curriculum, es Premio Anual y es Prefecto. Si os descuentan puntos por una travesura su reputación caerá por los suelos al no haber podido controlar a unos de primero, más tres niñitas.

- ¿Qué importa que seamos niñas?- Ada no entendía eso. Para ella chicos y chicas eran iguales, no en cuanto anatomía pero sí en cualidad de personas.

- Se supone que las niñas sois más dóciles y entregadas a la causa. Una broma de tres niñas de primero…- dejó las palabras para que se las llevase el viento.

- Sirius, ¿Tienes novia?- le preguntó a bocajarro.

- ¿Yo?- se escandalizó el muchacho- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cada vez que te acercas a mí me miran mal- le explicó la niña- Pensé que serían amigas de tu novia y pensaban algo.

- Define algo- ese tema siempre hacía crecer su ego.

- Pues… no sé, quizás…- notó los labios de su vecino sobre su mejilla y se ruborizó.

- No tengo novia, pero todas quieren serlo, por eso te miran mal. No les hagas caso- seguía con el brazo sobre sus hombros y caminaba rumbo al patio Custodio- Aunque James tenga club de fans, con el que realmente quieren salir es conmigo.

Ada rió ante el comentario.

- Me encanta cuando ríes- la miró de reojo y vio como la niña volvía a sonrojarse. Estar con Ada subía su ego, las demás chicas del colegio ya controlaban su rubor, Ada era demasiado sencilla para darse cuenta.

- Sirius- la chica habló decidida, sin titubeos- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Sirius la soltó y teatralmente cayó al suelo con una mano en su pecho.

La niña lo miró horrorizada. Se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó la mano sobre la boca, para notar la respiración caliente salir de los orificios de la nariz, pero el chico contuvo la respiración. Alarmada, giró la cabeza hacia el grupo de Gryffindor, estaban demasiado lejos como para oírla, desesperada colocó las manos sobre el pecho del chico y comenzó a sacudirlo.

- Sirius, por el amor de Dios, levántate- le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar de mirar al grupo que cada vez estaba más lejos- Por favor, por favor… no te mueras tú también.

Sirius abrió los ojos y se incorporó, notando las sacudidas de la niña. Ada ni siquiera lo miraba. El chico le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Tranquila Ada, sólo era una broma- la niña lloraba entre sus brazos- Cariño, no llores. Sólo, que yo… ya me consideraba tu amigo. Me has matado.

Ada temblaba de coraje, esa gente se dedicaba a gastar bromas por todo, hasta bromeaban con la muerte. Sirius estiró su dedo meñique y le besó la coronilla.

- ¿Amigos?- preguntó sobre su pelo.

La niña se separó de su abrazo y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡No!- el eco resonó por todos los terrenos del castillo.

Sirius enarcó las cejas y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- y con eso Sirius salió con la mejilla colorada- Supongo que eso significa que no.

- ¡Claro que no!- gritaba pero modulando el volumen- ¿Cómo voy a ser tu novia si ni siquiera te considero un amigo?

Ahí si le dolió de verdad, no lo consideraba su amigo, pero a él le gustaba estar con ella, él si que la consideraba una amiga, torpe, pero era su torpe especial, la chica que cambiaba sus ojos según su estado de ánimo, y en estos momentos los tenía verdes.

- Lo siento, no volveré a gastarte una broma, de verdad- el chico seguía en el suelo- Pero se mi amiga, por favor. No tengo ninguna amiga, sólo tengo amigos.

Ada no pudo evitar sonreír y que sus ojos volviesen a ser azules. En su colegio era buena en Educación Física y Artes Dramáticas, en el resto un auténtico fracaso, no solía pasar del Suficiente y siempre le quedaba alguna para Septiembre, de normal Geografía e Historia, era pésima para ejercicios memorísticos, representaba bien, pero no había salido en ningún papel porque nunca lograba aprenderse el guión.

- Eso será porque todas quieren ser tus novias- bromeó la niña.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Ada con los ojos vivamente azules y una hermosa sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó del suelo. Unas briznas dy hierba se habían quedado enganchadas en su túnica y la niña se las quitó con cuidado.

- Entonces, ¿Amigos?- preguntó desde la espalda del chico.

- Amiga - respondió Sirius- Amigos ya tengo.

- Sí, James, Remus y Peter, cierto- afirmó la niña con un ligero movimiento de cabeza- ¿Y para qué quieres una amiga?

- Para que me explique como tratar a las otras- Sirius se separó para evitar el manotazo de su amiga, pero se detuvo y se giró. Ada tenía la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido- Entre otras cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó despacio sin moverse del sitio ni un milímetro.

- ¡Ada, por Merlín! Estoy de broma- se defendió el chico- Dijiste que tenías un mejor amigo en el colegio, ¿De qué hablas con él?

- De todo, es mi mejor amigo- la niña se encogió de hombros y pasó por al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Y él que te dice?- inquirió Sirius.

Ada se adelantó unos pasos, giró para enfrentar a su amigo y colocó las manos con los dedos hacia el suelo, las muñecas dobladas y las rodillas flexionadas, y moviendo el culito de forma graciosa respondió: "¡Guau!".

Sirius se quedó estático, cuando comprendió que el mejor amigo de Ada era el perro que había encontrado en el colegio, el patio de su antiguo colegio.

Se acercó hasta ella y le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente.

La niña lo miró con los ojos irradiando felicidad y al momento siguiente corría hacia el grupo de Gryffindor, volvió a ladrar al cruzarse con los chicos que regresaban y los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Tu escoba la tiene Hes- le gritó James.

- ¡Guau!- respondió Ada riendo.

James, Remus y Peter arrastraron a Sirius hacia el aula de Historia en el quinto piso, les quedaba un cuarto de hora para comenzar la clase más tostón de sus estudios. El chico se dejaba guiar con un brazo sobre sus hombros pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el Patio Custodio.

- Anda Sirius, si llegamos pronto podemos sentarnos al lado de las ventanas- James sabía como convencer a su mejor amigo. No quería que en su casa recibiesen carta de Hogwarts la primera semana.

Eso pareció animarle, desde la ventana del aula de Historia se veía el Patio Custodio y el Campo de Quidditch.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Un mapa de Hogwarts.

Hes, Emil, Gideon, Fabian, Alecto, Amycus, Quirinius y Ada conformaban la clase de Vuelo a primera hora de la mañana del Jueves, todos delante de su escoba enfrentados, cuatro a cuatro. Ada se colocó junto a una chica morena que en un principio confundió con Hestia, pero al verla frente a ella con las mejillas sonrosadas se mordió el labio inferior y resopló.

- ¿Algún problema? Soy Alecto Carrow, y es un honor para ti estar a mi lado- soltó con suficiencia.

- No ninguno- respondió Ada con simpleza- Mucho gusto.

Tendió la mano por encima de su escoba y la niña morena se la miró con repugnancia, Ada miró la palma de su mano por si estaba sucia, pero no, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su posición, con la escoba a su derecha, perpendicular a ella.

Y es que Jocelind Wadcock tenía métodos propios de enseñanza, según él para los de primero era más fácil imponer a la escoba con el brazo extendido hacia adelante y la cabeza recta, algunos chicos perdían el control al girar la cabeza para mirarla.

- Bueno chicos- Ada sonrió, algunas cosas permanecían inmutables en ambos mundos, si había que generalizar se hacía en masculino- Con decisión debéis ordenar a la escoba que suba.

El profesor se paseaba con su larga túnica roja entre la hilera de escobas, como si de un pasillo se tratase.

Ada imitó a su compañera de Slytherin y repitió la orden que esta le daba.

Alecto elevó la escoba al primer, "¡Arriba!" que pronunció, pero después de una hora de clase, la escoba de Ada seguía en el suelo, sin mención de querer elevarse.

- Increíble, nunca he visto a nadie con tan poca decisión- las palabras del profesor inundaron el patio de risas infantiles.

Ada seguía intentándolo con todas sus ganas, pero la escoba parecía no hacerle caso.

Sirius contemplaba el Patio Custodio junto a James.

- Tu amiga es cabezona, cualquiera hubiese echado ya la toalla- Peter seguía contemplando los intentos de Ada, la veían mover los labios, pero la escoba ni se movía.

- Creo que la culpa la tengo yo- James miraba los esfuerzos, era imposible que no hubiese hecho ni mención de separarse del suelo, aunque fuesen unos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Sirius también miraba hacia el Patio.

- Porque fui yo quien la invocó primero, y está claro que Ada no tiene tanta decisión como el mejor jugador de Gryffindor- aclaró James con altanería.

- Primero- Remus se acercó a la ventana- es tú segundo año en el equipo, no puedes considerarte el mejor jugador, eres bueno- añadió ante el ceño de su amigo- de los mejores- recalcó la palabra- y llegarás a ser capitán, seguro- el chico de gafas sonrió, imaginándose a él de capitán de Gryffindor, era lo bueno de las clases de Historia con el fantasma, podías hacer lo que quisieras.

- ¿Segundo?- Peter parecía estar con la lección pero demostró estar más pendiente de la conversación.

- Yo probé la escoba antes que James- sonrió Sirius- Remus lo sabía.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Todos vieron como Ada bajaba el brazo y sonreía al frente. Se colocó de espaldas a ellos, sin saberlo y extendió el brazo derecho por el lateral.

Se llevaron las manos a la boca cuando la escoba salió disparada hacia el cielo con Ada sujeta a ella de una mano, colgando.

- Bueno Ada, lo conseguiste- declaró el hombre montado en su escoba- Soy Edgar Clogg, de Ravenclaw. Ahora sería mejor si te subieses a la escoba, ¿Podrás?

Desde abajo el resto miraba la figura de la niña, no parecía asustada, pero tampoco podían distinguir las facciones de su cara con el sol sobre sus ojos.

- Profesor Wadcock, ¿Quiere que suba a por ella?- se ofreció Gideon.

- No, quiero ver lo que es capaz de hacer- afirmó el hombre con rotundidad.

Y es que no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, segundos antes Ada ni siquiera hacía rodar la escoba por el suelo, como cuando los alumnos titubeaban, y ahora se encontraba frente a la ventana izquierda del aula de Historia, con todo tercero pegado a las ventanas.

Ada seguía aferrada con una mano, se impulsó balanceando el cuerpo y se agarró con la segunda. Ahora el peso de su cuerpo estaba más repartido, y la niña suspiró aliviada.

Comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás. Cogiendo más horizontalidad en cada vaivén, con las manos bien juntas, había repetido ese mismo ejercicio infinidad de veces sobre la barra alta de las asimétricas, no tan altas, pero en definitiva era lo mismo, porque el mango de la escoba tenía el mismo diámetro que las barras asimétricas.

Elevó las piernas y pegó los pies a sus manos, estaba lista para subirse al mango.

Cuando volvía abrió las piernas en un spagat perfecto y giró el cuerpo dejando el mango entre sus piernas.

- Eso es Gimnasia, ¿verdad? No es el mortal carpado de anoche, pero es algo útil si te quedas en un partido colgado de la escoba- aseguró James, mientras se frotaba las manos, cada vez más convencida de que Ada sería la sustituta de Dorcas en el equipo- Además, no tiene miedo a las alturas.

- ¿Mortal carpado?- un chico rubio y de claros ojos azules se acercó al cuarteto interesado- ¿Dónde habéis visto un mortal carpado?

Gilderoy Lockhart se acercaba hacia ellos con galantanería, insinuándose en cada paso.

Sirius resopló molesto, no aguantaba a ese tío, se creía lo más.

Con su pelo ahuecado, rubio como el oro y sus grandes ojos azules. La tez fina, como la porcelana y manos grandes de pianista. Ni delgado ni gordo, ni alto ni bajo. El equilibrio.

- Esa es la chica que propuso lo del mapa- señaló a Ada que sonreía encima de la escoba.

- Se llama Ada- aclaró Sirius- Y es mi amiga.

- Bien- no le dio importancia al comentario de Sirius y se colocó al lado de Peter- ¿Es amiga de tu hermana?

Peter negó con la cabeza y cabeceó hacia su amigo Sirius.

Gilderoy se acercó a la ventana y se fijó en Ada.

- Ese ejercicio es de paralelas- habló con propiedad, como cada comentario que hacía- Me preguntó dónde lo habrá aprendido.

Marlene no le quitaba ojo de encima, aunque sus compañeros de casa estuviesen bien, Gilderoy la volvía loca. La chica se acercó hasta él y colocando una mano sobre su cadera le habló directamente.

- Sus padres eran muggles, ella es Gimnasta. En la sala hizo un mortal carpado de espaldas desde una mesa.

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el joven- ¿Me podría enseñar?

Sirius se separó de la ventana murmurando por lo bajo.

- ¿Y éste imbécil para qué quiere ver algo así?

James lo siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius?- le preguntó sentándose al lado de él en el pupitre, aunque sonase raro eran los únicos alumnos en su sitio.

- ¡Uy! ¡Excelente!- se animó el profesor al ver a los dos alborotadores mirar hacia la pizarra- Diez puntos para cada uno por atender en clase. Eso se ha de celebrar, creo que es la primera vez en los tres cursos que llevan aquí.

Los chicos se miraron contrariados, ¿Les acababa de dar puntos por estar en su sitio?

- Bueno Ada- el fantasma acababa de darle las instrucciones para descender hasta el patio junto a sus compañeros- Nos vemos en el estadio, ¿Vendrás a verme jugar?

Ada asintió con la cabeza e inclinó el mango suavemente hacia la hierba, la escoba empezó a descender despacio. Ella se aferraba al mango con las dos manos, con la izquierda por delante. La niña miraba directamente el grupo bajo sus pies, la escoba comenzó a coger velocidad conforme descendía, se inclinó hacia adelante, con la intención de frenar pero el objeto volador se aceleró al máximo, entonces presa del susto comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo los brazos para apartar todo lo que se tropezase en su camino, ya llevaba un feo chichón en la frente y no quería otro.

- ¡Levántate!- gritó Remus por la ventana elevando los brazos.

Sirius y James se acercaron a su lado y vieron a la niña descender veloz en espiral.

- Vira, por Merlín, Ada- rogaba Lily, tirando de un mango invisible.

El Patio se llamaba Custodio por las figuras de mármol que había en las esquinas, cuatro figuras imponentes y la pared de la Torre Norte, formando un gigantesco pentágono.

James se fijó en los movimientos de su compañera de casa, como tirase así del mango de una escoba terminaría con los huesos en la enfermería. Pero al fijarse en la trayectoria de Ada pegó las dos manos en el cristal y abrió la boca descomunalmente. Ada iba directa hacia una de las figuras.

- Sirius de esta no sale- avisó el chico de gafas- Te duró poco la amiga.

Ni corto ni perezoso miró hacia el fantasma que seguía contento en su parloteo y lanzó su cartera por una ventana, reventándola con un gran estruendo.

El chico salió a la cornisa y gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Ada levántate! ¡Vira! - pensaba que se quedaba afónico- ¡Vira!

Y todos los de tercero comenzaron a gritar lo mismo.

Ada oía los gritos, abrió los ojos y vio la imponente escultura ante ella, tiró del mango con todas sus fuerzas y escoba con niña salieron veloces hacia el cielo.

- No se que es peor- Remus miraba de reojo a Sirius, James lo tenía agarrado de la cintura- Como no sepa parar se va a congelar allá arriba.

- ¿Congelarse!- Sirius saltó hacia el interior del aula y miró indignado a su amigo- Si ese fuera el problema…

El chico salió apresurado del aula, dando un portazo, recorrió a la carrera el pasillo que daba a la Torre del Reloj y atravesó el Patio de la Torre en un plis plás, debía conseguir una escoba para ir a por su amiga, y en el Patio Custodio habían ocho más, la del profesor y los otros siete alumnos.

- Si se sube a esa escoba puede considerarse expulsado- avisó Wadcock a Fabian- Va por todos. Si ha subido sabrá bajar.

Sirius no podía creer las palabras del profesor de vuelo, él y sus estúpidos métodos de enseñanza.

- ¿Señor Black?- se sorprendió el hombre al ver a Sirius allí- ¿No tiene Historia?

- Ya ha terminado la clase- respondió cogiéndose el costado, debido a la carrera, o bajaba a Ada o la chica no volvería a subirse en una escoba en su vida. Miró en busca de la mejor escoba y la encontró en manos de un chico de Slytherin con pulso inseguro- ¿Me dejas tu escoba?

El chico alargó la mano y le tendió su escoba.

Sirius se colocó el mango entre las piernas y salió veloz hacia arriba.

Los chicos de tercero lo vieron y vitorearon al verlo pasar, más los de Gryffindor que los de Ravenclaw, pero las chicas se taparon la boca con las manos.

- Parece más peligroso de lo que es- James se revolvió el pelo al lado de Lily, y la chica lo miró de muy malas maneras- Bueno, te digo la verdad, lo único es aferrarse bien al mango.

Lily relajó la mirada y terminó sonriendo. Sacando la frase de contexto se puso del color de su pelo y negó divertida con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves? Así estás mucho más guapa- le guiñó un ojo y prestó atención al cielo. ¿Cuánto podía haber ascendido Ada en su Nimbus 1000?

Remus y James sacaban la cabeza por la ventana rota, buscando indicios de su amigo. Pero ni rastro, y la campana avisaba del comienzo de la siguiente clase en cinco minutos.

Sirius comenzaba a sentir el frío en sus extremidades, pero no encontraba a Ada por ninguna parte. Frenó al lado de una condensación de gotas y observó a su alrededor. Veinte metros más abajo un figurita miraba el colegio desde lo alto. El chico sonrió, ¡Por fin la había encontrado! Se inclinó hacia ella y dirigió la escoba con maestría.

Llegó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo.

- Esto es enorme- Sirius vio salir el vaho de sus labios. Giró la cabeza y se sobresaltó al ver a su vecino- ¡Sirius!

El chico la sujetó de la espalda, jurando que hubiese saltado de su escoba si no la llega a agarrar.

- ¿A quién esperabas!- gritó indignado- ¿Quién se atrevería a subir a por una sangre sucia como tú hasta aquí si no es tu mejor amigo?

- ¿Ya eres mi mejor amigo?- se sorprendió la niña, ¿Quién le había otorgado ese título?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién si no arriesgaría su vida por ti, eh?

El chico gritaba a todo pulmón, quitándose la mala leche de encima, cuando llegase a tierra sólo quería abrazarla. Ella contestaba tranquila, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Sirius, estamos en un colegio, nada de esto es peligroso- Ada sonrió al final de la frase.

- Ada, estás en un Colegio de Magia, todo a tu alrededor es peligroso- suspiró al ver la cara de la niña- Bueno, bajemos, ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Empieza por T, pero no recuerdo el nombre, ¿Y tú?- preguntó curiosa cuando Sirius sujetó el mango de su escoba con una mano.

- Aritmacia, pero tengo que ir a por mi mochila al patio Custodio- le sonrió y comenzaron a descender despacio.

Ada se fijaba en la posición de su amigo en la escoba y lo imitó, llevando ambos la misma velocidad de vuelo, vio como el chico se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda y ella repitió el movimiento, Sirius la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, sorprendido ante la tranquilidad de la niña a esa altura.

- ¿No tienes vértigo?- preguntó agachando ambos mangos.

- No podría ser gimnasta si lo tuviese- respondió gritando, dudando que Sirius la escuchase.

El chico metió el cuello ante el berrido, si cerraba los ojos se podían estampar.

- Hazme un favor, no te muevas- y es que la niña había puesto sus manos en el cuello del chico para proporcionarle calor, pero las manos heladas de Ada consiguieron que el chico se quedase blanco.

- Eso mismo decía papá cuando me llevaba en la moto- recordó Ada melancólica.

¿Moto? ¿Qué era una moto? Esa niña decía palabras muy raras.

James, Remus y Peter habían bajado al patio para recoger lo que quedase de la mochila de Sirius. Peter señaló hacia el cielo y vieron dos bultos sobrevolando la Torre del Reloj.

- Seguro que le toca Transformaciones, todos los años se repite el horario- Remus sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos.

- ¿Recuerdas el horario de Primero?- Peter lo miraba atónito.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, también recordaba el de segundo y ya se sabía el de tercero, tenía una habilidad especial para memorizar horarios sólo echándoles un vistazo, no era raro, sabía que Sirius también era capaz como mirase algo concentrado, Sirius incluso era capaz de dibujarlo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el mapa?- preguntó camino a la Torre del Reloj de nuevo.

- ¿Qué mapa?- preguntó James. En su cabeza había dos mapas, pero el suyo debía ser mucho más completo que el que presentase la casa de Gryffindor.

- El de Gryffindor, el que ha propuesto Ada en el desayuno. ¿En qué mapa piensas tú?- los chicos sonreían a cada una de las niñas que pasaban por su lado ruborizándose.

- El Mapa del Merodeador- sentenció el moreno de gafas- Nuestro mapa.

- Bueno, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- Peter correteó por el pasillo que daba al quinto piso, sólo les faltaba subir cuatro pisos más por las escaleras principales.

Remus fijó la vista en su amigo y sonrió al verle la cara de desconcierto.

- No ha entendido nada, no pienso entregar un mapa lleno de pasadizos secretos que te llevan fuera del Castillo- reaccionó James.

- ¿Y los cuadros?- James negó con la cabeza, le había costado muchos castigos y cartas del director como para ir revelando ese tipo de secretos, que se lo currasen los de primero, igual que se lo había currado él- ¿Ni siquiera a Ada? ¿Tu futura buscadora?

A Remus le encantaba tomarle el pelo, con él el chico se mostraba tal y como era, y James bajo ese manto de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba era un mago sencillo.

- Remus, ¿Crees que Ada se querrá montar en una escoba después de hoy? Tendré que buscarme a otra buscadora- el chico se interrumpió al ver a Sirius con la niña detrás, volando por sus propios medios, el chico zigzagueaba las escaleras en movimiento y Ada intentaba imitarlo, teniendo que virar en ángulos imposibles para sortearlas.

- Espero que la buscadora que encuentres sepa volar como ella- Remus no cabía de gozo, no sólo no había cogido miedo, si no que seguía a su vecino por el interior del castillo.

En una de las curvas de la niña, ésta calculó mal y aterrizó en medio de las escaleras en movimiento, con un inmenso trompazo. Sirius se detuvo en el séptimo piso, intentando localizarla y la vio tumbada sobre los escalones, desparramada. Volvió a bajar y se sentó a su lado.

- Ada, has de ir a Transformaciones- le avisó el chico zarandeándole el hombro- Vamos, te acompaño si te quedas allí. A la profesora McGonagall no le gusta que la interrumpan.

Pero la niña no respondía, estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Remus y James estaban estáticos, Peter que lo había visto todo desde el séptimo piso había perdido el color. Enumeró las ocasiones en que la niña había puesto su vida en peligro desde que la había visto por primera vez y contabilizó cinco. Si tenía en cuenta que sólo contaba las veces que él lo había presenciado, tenía cinco en menos de doce horas, por lo que sentenció que esa niña era un peligro en potencia.

- Vamos Ada, tú también eres buena actriz, lo reconozco, deja el juego para luego. A ti te permiten llegar tarde, pero yo estoy en tercero- el chico acercó su oreja a la nariz de la niña, respiraba, pero la niña no contestaba- Si sigues jugando me voy.

Se puso en pie y golpeó ligeramente uno de los pies de la niña, dándole a entender que se iba. Ella ni siquiera le devolvió la patada. El chico subió hasta el rellano y se quedó observándola, seguía sin moverse, y las escaleras comenzaban a cambiar la posición de nuevo.

- ¡Ada!- saltó sobre los peldaños cuando la niña comenzó a resbalar y no se inmutaba. La sujetó en el tercer escalón y tiró de sus ropas.

Remus y James esperaban en el rellano del cuarto piso a que las escaleras se recolocasen para ayudar a su amigo con la niña. Peter descendió un piso y señaló con el brazo extendido un charco de sangre sobre uno de los escalones de las escaleras que se movían en ese momento. Justo al lado de sus compañeros.

Por fin las escaleras se quedaron quietas y los chicos pudieron bajar para ayudar a su amigo. Peter descendió rapidísimo y apuntó con su varita la mancha de sangre.

Agitó la varita y el suelo se limpió.

Sus amigos lo miraron sin comprender.

- ¿No pensaréis que voy a dejar que expulsen a un amigo porque esta loca lo ha seguido sin tener nociones de vuelo, o sí?- Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en aquellos momentos su expulsión era lo que menos le importaba, Ada se desangraba en sus brazos y no tenía consciencia- Por si no lo sabías está prohibido volar en escoba dentro del castillo.

Ada seguía sobre su escoba, ahora persiguiendo a Edgar Clogg, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, pero ella no lo distinguía del resto de magos.

- Vuelas bien para ser hija de muggles, ¿Entrarás en el equipo de tu casa, vil serpiente?

- ¡No soy una serpiente, soy leona!- el fantasma se detuvo y la miró con recelo.

- ¿Leona? ¿Desde cuando a los leones les preocupa no caerle bien a un chico? Contando que el chico en cuestión pertenece a una de las nobles casas de magos, es una sangre limpia de pies a cabeza.

Ada empezó a mover los labios, pero sólo salieron ruidos sin sentido. Sirius suspiró tranquilo, estaba viva.

- Tendrás que decirle a Madame Pomfey que se golpeó contra una de las estatuas. Nadie lo va a comprobar- aseguró Peter cuando Sirius cargó a la niña y se encaminó hacia el cuarto piso- Yo dejaré las escobas en la sala común.

Los amigos se separaron, Peter subiendo más tramos de escaleras con las dos escobas en las manos y los chicos camino a la enfermería.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacíais en las escaleras?- Sirius llevaba a Ada sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando reguero de sangre tras sus pasos.

- Íbamos rumbo a Adivinación- le contestó Remus.

- Adivinación, ¿Por qué?- Sirius andaba a paso ligero, Ada seguía balbuceando, no la podía entender, sabía que los golpes en la cabeza no eran buenos.

James sacó su horario y se fijó en él.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a Adivinación, Remus? Nos toca Aritmancia- le pasó el horario a su amigo y Remus le echó un vistazo.

- Me equivoqué, pensé que hoy era lunes- se disculpó el chico esperando los manotazos de rigor, sólo James lo golpeó- ¿Tan enfadado estás que no recibo tu golpe de rigor, Sirius?

- ¿Y con que mano te doy, listillo?- el chico sonreía, Ada acababa de gritar un ¡NO! Rotundo e intentaba incorporarse- Ada, estate quietecita.

Pero la niña arqueó la espalda y se quedó mirando a James, con la cara cubierta de sangre. Los chicos tragaron con fuerza, si llevaba tanta sangre por el rostro del pequeño instante en que Sirius la había incorporado para cargársela al hombro el corte debía ser profundo y ella debía estar prácticamente desangrada, ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza?

- No me miréis así, si voy despeinada es porque él me lleva cabeza abajo- se defendió la niña, intentando peinarse con las manos. Notó algo viscoso y se miró las manos, estaban completamente rojas- Oh, vaya, otro golpe.

Mientras los chicos tragaban con fuerza ella se sujetó a los hombros de su amigo y lo miró sonriente. El chico tenía la vista clavada en la puerta de enfrente, de donde su director salía con cara de preocupación, que borró en el instante divisó a Sirius con la niña en brazos.

Por la postura de la niña estaba sana y salva. Sus incondicionales amigos le seguían los pasos, adoraba a esos tres niños, por un amigo serían capaces de ponerse en peligro, por lo que al haber ido a por Ada el chico significaba que ya la consideraba una amiga. Toda una proeza para uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, en cuanto saliesen los de séptimo esos tres se iban a convertir en los nuevos reyes de Hogwarts.

El hombre de larga barba blanca agitó la varita y la niña se elevó, ligera como una pluma.

- ¡Mira Sirius! ¡Puedo volar sin escoba!- la niña meneaba los brazos imitando un pajarito.

Sirius sonrió, aunque no las tenía todas consigo a que la niña siguiese volando en cuanto el director le viese la cara. Seguramente él volvería a su antiguo castigo y se pasase el curso limpiando la sala de Trofeos que había atravesando el Comedor, o le hiciese limpiar los baños de Prefectos hasta quedar como los chorros del oro.

- Muy bien señor Black, cincuenta puntos por devolver a la alumna de primero sana y salva. Ahora pueden ir a su clase, la profesora Vector ya está informada y les dejará entrar en clase, bueno, en el Círculo de Piedra. No entiendo la Aritmancia, nunca la he entendido, ella eligió el lugar- hablaba como un amigo, y eso a los chicos los animó, intentaba acercarse a ellos de manera simple, seguro que en su época de estudiante se lo había puesto difícil a su director- Señor Black, su tío tatarabuelo fue mi director, cogió el cargo el día en que Isla dejaba la mansión Black por casarse con un muggle, aunque se separó del resto de su familia, su hermano Phineas siempre fue muy importante para ella, guiándola siempre que se dejaba. Supongo que Ada será tan difícil de guiar como su tatarabuela, orgullosas, decididas y de ojos cambiantes según su estado de ánimo, ¿Me equivoco?- el director sonrió, Sirius seguía pensando que Isla y él fueron compañeros de curso, por lo que se encontraba ante un centenario- Se equivoca, fui compañero de Phineas III Hitchens, el bisabuelo de Ada, él me contó todo lo referente a su madre Isla y la maldición que había impuesto su padre sobre los hombros de su hermano, Robert y Phineas se llevaban tres años, los mismos que se llevan usted y la señorita Steen, si viene a mi despacho le explicaré el resto, es algo largo y no quiero que se pierdan la lección de hoy, más pensando que hace un buen día soleado que no debe desaprovecharse.

Los chicos dejaron a Ada en manos del director y bajaron apresurados las escaleras.

- Como odio Aritmancia- se quejó Remus- No tiene ningún sentido pensar que los números te pueden marcar el destino. Por cierto Sirius, Albus no es tan mayor como tú creías.

- Cierto, me fui veintitrés años- contestó el muchacho.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa deducción?- James lo miraba atónito.

- La tarde que me llevé a Ada a casa para que se cambiase se perdió y entre Reg y yo estuvimos más de media hora buscándola, me colé en la habitación del tapiz y vi las fechas- Remus asintió con la cabeza- Sólo quería saber que relación tenía con Ada.

- Aún así dijiste que Isla nació en 1950- le cortó James, con una memoria auditiva excelente.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Me confundí, Elladora fue la que nación en 1850, Isla nació en el ´57, fue borrada del tapiz por casarse con un muggle, con el cuál tuvo dos varones, en el tapiz de mi casa sólo aparece uno, el compañero del director, Phineas III Hitchens, que se casó con Margaret Yaxley y tuvieron dos hijos, Robert Alphard y John Steven, con diez años de diferencia, Robert se casó con Estela Grabe- James abrió la boca descomunalmente, pensando en el Grabe que él conocía- Cierra la boca, chaval, sí, Estela Grabe es la abuela del de Slytherin, ambos eran de Slytherin , toda la rama materna de Ada es de Slytherin, por eso pensé que ella terminaría en Slytherin, Estela conoció a Robert gracias a su amigo John, compañero de casa y de curso.

Remus levantó la mano y Sirius le cedió la palabra.

- Pero eso queda ya muy lejos de ti.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y luego afirmó.

- Quedaría lejos si Cassiopeia Black no hubiese tenido descendencia con John Steven, sólo que la niña murió en 1968, con diecisiete años, compañera y amiga íntima de Bellatrix Black.

- ¡Tú prima! - saltó James señalándolo con el dedo.

- La misma James, por cierto, se casa en Diciembre, el día Diez y aún no se si debemos asistir o no.

Remus se quedó extrañado. Los chicos le sonrieron.

- Es que este y yo somos familia- apuntó James- Mi madre Dorea es hermana de Pollux, el padre de la madre de Sirius. Pero si Ada es de tu familia, también lo es de la mía, Cassiopeia es mi tía materna. Ahora entiendo porqué vuela tan bien- el chico sopló sobre sus dedos y se frotó la túnica con las uñas.

Iban por el Puente de Madera, apunto de llegar al Círculo de Piedra cuando Peter los alcanzó a la carrera, casi sin resuello. El chico llevaba un montón de hojas entre sus manos.

- ¿No me digas que entraste en Adivinación y te mandaron deberes?- bromeó Sirius.

Peter negó con la cabeza y le pasó los papeles, eran fotos de Ada en bañador con mangas, ¡Con mangas!

- ¿Por qué lleva mangas? ¿Acaso nadaba en invierno al aire libre?- Peter lo miró contrariado y pasó por alto el comentario de su amigo.

- Sirius, estaban esparcidas por toda la sala común, creo que el elfo se está tomando la revancha.

- El elfo o Meadowes- miró hacia James y éste asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué Dorcas llevaba la jaula de la lechuza de Ada en la mano?

- ¿Dorcas Meadowes? ¿Por qué haría algo así un Prefecto?- preguntó Remus.

- Hes, Emil y Ada le han entregado un horario falso esta mañana- dijeron Sirius y James a la par.

- ¡Qué?- se escandalizaron los otros dos merodeadores.

- Lo que oís, además McGonagall está con ellas- agregó Sirius orgulloso de la hazaña de su amiga.

- Imposible- aseguró Remus- Esa mujer es un hueso.

- Pues ella les entregó los cuatro horarios- James miró a sus amigos, éstos se cogían a la barandilla mientras negaban con la cabeza- Ada tiene algo especial.

- Sí, una maldición- apostó Remus recordando las palabras del director- Y si nos juntamos con ella seguro que…

Se quedó en silencio, no era justo rechazarla por estar maldita.

Sirius contemplaba las fotos, distintas, ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer un álbum de fotos al Colegio? ¿Qué no pensaba que eso podía hacerla ser el blanco de las bromas como había ocurrido?

El reloj de la Torre marcó la media y los chicos se miraron, si llegaban al Círculo de Piedra antes de finalizar la hora, la profesora los aceptaría.

Recorrieron el puente veloces y bajaron los tres escalones de piedra de un salto, los de séptimo descansaban apoyados en la pared, entre ellos Dorcas Meadowes.

Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarlo en toda la clase.

- Dedalus, son imaginaciones mías o ¿Black no me ha dejado de mirar desde que llegaron al final de la clase?- Dorcas le preguntaba al prefecto de séptimo de Hufflepuff.

- Lo siento, ¿decías?- la clase acababa de terminar y el chico de Hufflepuff tenía tres pergaminos de apuntes.

- Parece que es muy amiguito de la sangre sucia- Elphias Doge, alias "Villano", descubridor del pasaje que iba de la planta baja al séptimo piso, custodiado por un noble del siglo diecisiete del cuál aún no habían descubierto su nombre. Premio Anual de la casa de Ravenclaw, bateador por excelencia, con una alzada de metro ochenta y dos y unos músculos trabajados, de mirada asesina y prejuicios contra los muggles.

- No te pases Villano, la niña tiene su encanto- le recriminó Dorcas.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cuál?- preguntó sombrío.

- Ayer le atizó a un elfo por registrar sus cosas- les contó el prefecto de Gryffindor.

Los chicos lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- Va en serio, consiguió darle en la cabeza con una escoba y le cerró el baúl golpeándole la espalda.

- ¿En serio?- Mundungus Fletcher los miró de reojo- Los de mi casa dicen que no fue enviada a Slytherin por los pelos, que su familia mágica ha pertenecido a mi casa desde siempre y ella es la primera que rompe la regla.

- ¿Su familia mágica?- los tres chicos miraron al Slytherin cotilla, ese chico era capaz de descubrir cualquier cosa que se propusiese de una persona.

- Sí, su padre era muggle, pero su madre era squib, murieron en un accidente de coche hace tres años- explicó el joven de pelo largo, recogido en una coleta baja- Descendiente de Isla Black, por lo tanto, está emparentada con Sirius Black y James Potter.

- A veces me pregunto de dónde sacas esa información- se sorprendió Diggle ante los conocimientos del Premio Anual de Slytherin. Y eso que a él lo llamaban "Villano".

- Uno que tiene buenos contactos- el chico se encogió de hombros y se levantó del suelo.

No había cogido ni un solo apunte.

Doge lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, él se dedicaba a tomar los apuntes y sus amigos a estudiar para el examen, en ningún curso habían tomado notas durante las clases.

En séptimo se juntaban todos los grupos en todas las clases, porque cada alumno escogía sus asignaturas según la carrera a la que había optado desde quinto, tras las notas de los TIMOs, ese curso se enfrentaban a los EXTASIs y seguían igual, pasando de tomar apuntes.

Diggle pasó el brazo por encima de su amigo Dorcas y lo zarandeó.

- Eres un cabrón, se la estás devolviendo a la niña con creces. ¿Por qué no vas y le pides el horario?

- No se de qué me hablas- aseguró el joven rubio.

- Dorcas, nos conocemos desde primero, soy tu mejor amigo y no te he visto llegar tarde a ninguna clase hasta esta mañana. No se como lo habrá hecho, pero esa niña tiene madera de bromista, piensa que dejamos un buen legado en el colegio- Dorcas sonrió, no se había planteado la historia desde ese punto de vista- Llevas seis años gastando la misma broma y nadie te la había devuelto. La chica tiene huevos, hay que reconocerlo, chaval.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, esa niña el problema que tenía es que por más que odiase los pájaros su cabeza estaba llena de ellos, seguro que cuando le devolvió la broma no pensó en las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué clase se supone que tenemos a la tarde?- preguntó el rubio, su horario no le servía de nada. Había llegado la hora de la comida y se separaría de sus amigos para juntarse con los de su casa, los que compartían cuarto con él desde primero, pero con los que no había hecho demasiadas migas.

- ¿Qué pone en el tuyo?- preguntó Elphias Doge, el Prefecto de Hufflepuff.

Dorcas lo sacó del bolsillo de su túnica y se fijó atentamente.

- Adivinación- soltó sin pensar.

- Pues es lo que toca- le respondió el Prefecto de los Tejones.

El chico se volvió a fijar en su horario y le arrancó de las manos el de su amigo, comparándolos con los ojos desorbitados, eran idénticos.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- le pasó los horarios a Mundungus Fletcher y el chico los miró con atención.

- Reconozco éste hechizo, es propiedad de Isabel Vance, se graduó el curso pasado con Matricula en Encantamientos. Toda una Slytherin con un prometedor porvenir- aseguró el muchacho.

- ¿Has dicho Vance?- preguntó Dorcas, ¿Dónde había oído antes ese apellido?

- Sí, tonto, la chica de la que te enamoraste perdidamente en tercero y por la que suspirabas hasta que McKinnon te abrió los ojos.

- Ah!, sí, ya me acuerdo, la rubia de bote- ironizó el Premio de Ravenclaw- Esa en la que pensabas cada vez que te tirabas a Marlene.

Lily, Alice y Marlene los seguían a escasos metros, empapándose de toda la conversación. Los chicos no tenían reparo en soltar a viva voz todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, eran los Reyes de Hogwarts y lo sabían.

- Cerdo- soltó Lily con los ojos entrecerrados, su amiga Marlene respiraba con dificultad por culpa de ese comentario- Ni caso, gente así no merece la pena.

Seguro que su amigo Snape la ayudaba con alguna poción que modificase su rostro.

Ada había llegado a la Sala Común con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto debido al mejunje que le había dado a beber la enfermera del Colegio, subió directa a su cuarto con la intención de meterse en la cama y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente.

Encontró su escoba apoyada en la puerta del corredor que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas y una nota en ella. Ada sonrió y sin abrir la nota entró a su cuarto.

Dejó caer la escoba al suelo de la impresión, corrió hacia su baúl y se percató que había sido revuelto. Miró hacia la cama, y vió las fotos junto a su madre, todas rotas y una nota sobre su colcha, encima del desaguisado.

"Me pregunto quien será esta preciosidad, supongo que sabrás quién soy, pide clemencia y yo te devolveré las fotos que faltan. Habla con alguien de esto y las dejaré como el resto"

No iba firmada y estaba formada por recortes de periódico.

Ada se tendió sobre su cama, sin quitarse los zapatos y lloró hasta quedarse dormida, con un montón de fotos rotas entre sus manos.

Sirius, Remus, James y Peter se acercaron hasta los de primero, en busca de Ada, debían hablar con ella, Sirius sabía algo que le interesaba desde que supo que era bruja.

- ¿No la habéis visto?- se sorprendieron los cuatro chicos de tercero.

- Nosotros nos acercamos por la Enfermería al salir de clase y Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que le acababa de dar el alta- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

- ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó James, buscándola por todo el comedor.

- No está aquí, eso ya lo comprobamos- le dijo Emil sonriéndole.

Sirius miró a la niña y sonrió.

- Ya decía yo que te encontraba cierto parecido, ¿Tienes algo que ver con Rachel Vance?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza.

- Mi prima- afirmó con una hermosa sonrisa, idéntica a la de Rachel- ¿Por qué?

- Es la presidenta del club de fans de James- respondió Remus.

- Bueno, no todas las familias sangre pura son perfectas- respondió Hes, defendiendo a su amiga.

- Cuanta razón- las palabras de Marlene rompieron la tranquilidad- Si me encuentro con Dorcas le abro la cabeza. ¿De qué habláis?

Los de tercero la miraron de reojo, esa chica solía llevar a cabo sus amenazas, por algo jugaba de bateadora en el Equipo de su casa.

- Pues empezamos con saber dónde estaba Ada, ya que ninguno de nosotros la ha visto desde las diez de la mañana- empezó Emil.

- Bueno, nosotros la dejamos en la enfermería a las doce menos cuarto- aseguró James.

- ¿Por qué?- se interesó Alice- ¿Le hizo algo ese mal nacido?

La chica empezaba a entender los insultos de su novio hacia el Premio Anual de la casa y su compañero en la Prefectura.

Lily se cruzó de brazos en la misma pose que sus compañeras.

- ¿A quién te refieres con ese mal nacido?- Frank se interesó por la conversación al oír las palabras de su novia, para él sólo había un mal nacido, Dorcas Meadowes.

- ¿Quién va a ser?- preguntó Lily- El imbécil más cabrito que me he echado a la cara, nuestro maravilloso Premio Anual.

La chica no controlaba su vocabulario y los oídos de los presentes comenzaron a pitar, debido al hechizo que la profesora McGonagall renovaba cada año sobre la mesa de sus chicos.

- Lily, por favor- suplicó James agitando la cabeza para repeler el hechizo.

La chica sonrió, el hechizo sólo afectaba a los sangre pura. Divertida, comenzó a decir todas las palabras malsonantes que pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que la mayoría de los leones se apretaban las orejas con fuerza a la vez que sacudían la cabeza.

- Ya está, me desahogué. Ahora busquemos a Ada- cogió un par de manzanas y caminó hacia las puertas.

El resto la siguió, sorprendidos ante la decisión de la pelirroja.

Gideon y Fabian se llevaron una fuente entera de chuletas de cordero a la brasa, asiéndola cada uno de un asa, Emil cogió toda una tarta de chocolate y frambuesa y Hes una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

Se encaminaron escaleras arriba siguiendo a sus compañeros de tercero.

Sirius fue el primero en entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Ada!- llamó desde la sala común- ¿Estás aquí?

James y Remus atravesaron el retrato y se encaminaron hacia la habitación.

- Sería genial tener un mapa que te dijese donde se encuentra cada persona- alegó Remus.

James afirmó con la cabeza, anotando mentalmente la idea para El Mapa del Merodeador, como lo había bautizado él mismo. Tendrían que buscar un hechizo localizador en la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca.

Ada se despertó tras una cabezadita, con el elfo pudiendo entrar cuando quisiese no estaba segura sola. No sabía qué hora era, pero notaba su estómago trabajar en vacío.

Abrió la puerta y se echó hacia atrás cuando Emil gritó: "¡Está aquí, chicos!"

Sirius y Hes estaban cogidos de la mano.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando su compañera le dio un abrazo de oso derribándola sobre su cama.

Muchos zapatos subían atropelladamente por las escaleras.

Sirius vio a la niña con los ojos verdes, miró por todo el cuarto y se fijó en una cama llena de fotografías rotas.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué las has roto?- preguntó el chico intentando buscar la mitad de la foto que había cogido.

- No he sido yo, no busques la otra mitad, se la ha llevado el elfo- le dijo la niña casi asfixiada por los brazos de su amiga.

- ¿El elfo?- Lily preguntó curiosa, con la mano de James aún entrelazada. Era el primer mote que le habían puesto al chico, y le quedaba genial.

Sirius soltó la mitad de la fotografía sobre las otras y apartó a Hes de encima de su amiga.

- Ada- empezó tirando de ella- Pensamos que ha sido Dorcas.

- ¿Pensamos!- Remus encogió los hombros ante el berrido de Marlene- ¡Sabemos que ha sido él!

El rubio le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra le sujetó la cabeza, la chica intentaba seguir gritando, pero sólo se oían ruidos guturales.

Ada intentó sonreír ante la situación, pero sus ojos seguían verdes.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza y se la apretujó contra el pecho.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer un álbum a Hogwarts?- le susurró al oído.

- Son las fotos que tenía con mis padres de la última competición en la que participé, siempre van a donde yo voy- suspiró con pesar.

- Vale, ¿Por qué no las escondiste en el compartimento secreto?- Ada levantó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad.

- Yo no sabía que hubiese un compartimento secreto- ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo o hababa en serio?

Sirius la llevó hasta el baúl y sacó el resto de sus cosas, entre ellas un bañador con mangas.

James señaló la prenda.

- ¿Por qué gastas bañadores con mangas?- preguntó sorprendido.

- No es un bañador- rió la niña- Es un maiot, de gimnasia.

Y los del cuarto vieron cambiar durante una fracción de segundo sus ojos del verde al azul, pero se quedaron verdes. Sirius llegó al fondo del baúl y tiró de él, mostrando un pequeño compartimento al lado derecho.

- Ahí podrías haber metido tus fotos- le señaló el chico.

Ada negó con la cabeza y levantó la almohada de su cama, bajo ella había un tomo blanco de piel con grabados dorados y su nombre en relieve, estaba completamente destrozado.

- No cabe, esto no cabía ahí- dándole a entender que las fotos estaban ordenadas en su interior, cuando era un libro de fotos.

Peter se acercó a la niña y agitó la varita sobre el lomo del libro, "Reparo" era de los únicos hechizos que controlaba a la perfección.

- Gracias- le dijo con los ojos como platos.

De las varitas sólo había visto salir fuego y destrucción hasta el momento, en concreto de su varita.

Sirius se levantó y le revolvió el pelo.

- Tú también aprenderás a hacerlo- la chica asintió apenada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Se giró hacia su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

- Me disculpé esta mañana y sigue igual- no quería decir lo que ponía la nota. ¿Cómo se pedía clemencia?

Frank se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta, nadie lo había invitado a pasar.

- ¡La mesa está puesta! - gritaron los gemelos desde abajo.

- Vamos a comer- los chicos dejaron a Sirius solo con Ada.

La niña empezó a llorar y se dejó caer sobre la cama, encima de las fotografías con los brazos extendidos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre hacer para vengarte?- el chico gateó sobre ella y la miró directamente a los ojos- No ceo que sirva de nada llorar. Afea a las chicas bonitas.

Ada sonrió una vez más y sus ojos cambiaron a azul, manteniéndose en ese color.

- Eso está mucho mejor. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Devolverle su horario, por si es Dorcas como dice Marlene- aseguró Ada.

- ¿Crees que servirá de algo?- Sirius tocó la frente de la niña con la suya, perdido en el azul de esa mirada- Ada, piensa, sabe que tú no eres capaz de hacer eso y aún así mira lo que te ha hecho.

- Tengo que intentarlo, Sirius, no me puedo pasar el curso vigilando mi espalda por si decide atacar. Hablaré con él en la cena. Seguro que podemos llegar a un trato- aseguró ilusionada.

- Eso espero- el chico se levantó y le sonrió- Aunque se lo devuelvas, sigo pensando que no es lo mejor. Si se lo devuelves ya no tendrás nada suyo en tu poder y no podrás desafiarlo.

Ada sonrió, el cuarto estaba regado con sus ropas y a nadie pareció importarle.

La niña se escurrió entre el arco que formaba la espalda de su amigo y bajó de la cama.

- No pretendo desafiarlo, sólo le devolví la broma y mira como me la ha pagado. No quiero que la pelota se haga más grande. Sólo espero que me devuelva las fotografías y Peter me ayude a pegarlas.

- Yo también conozco ese hechizo- le contestó Sirius, algo molesto.

Ada se quedó perpleja ante el tono en la voz de su amigo, ¿Estaba molesto?

- ¿He dicho o he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

- Y aún lo preguntas, soy yo quien se juega los cuartos por ti y tú te arrimas e intentas llevarte bien con el resto- le contestó el chico de muy mal talante- Deseas que Peter te ayude a pegar las fotos y que Dorcas deje de jugártela, la verdad, no te comprendo- "Yo si que no entiendo a esta gente": pensó Ada- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- Nada- dijo la chica.

Sirius salió deprisa del cuarto, con Ada pegada a sus pies.

- Pero no te enfades conmigo- le rogó la niña.

- Madura, Ada - le espetó Sirius.

Ada se quedó parada en las escaleras, con un pie sobre cada escalón, se sentó despacio y agachó la cabeza. Silencio, la sala se había quedado como un cementerio al escuchar a Sirius. El chico llegó y se sentó en silencio delante de un plato vacío, a su izquierda había otro plato.

- ¿Todo bien?- James rompió el silencio.

La respuesta del muchacho los desconcertó aún más. Se levantó ruidosamente arrastrando la silla y volvió a subir unos cuantos peldaños.

- Lo que yo diga, parecen hermanos- aseguró James- ¿A qué sí chicas?

Emil afirmó devorando una chuleta con unos golpes de cabeza.

- ¿Y tú que sabes de hermanos?- inquirió Lily, ella discutía con su hermana todo el tiempo y su hermana mayor nunca la perdonaba- Que nos hayas dicho, eres hijo único.

- Sí, pero si tuviese una hermana como Ada supongo que reaccionaría igual que Sirius.

El chico hablaba con la boca llena, se llenó su vaso con jugo de calabaza y lo vació en su garganta de un trago. Lily dejó de mirarlo cuando empezó a hacer gárgaras con el jugo, a punto de vomitar toda su comida.

- Eres un cerdo- aseguró la pelirroja mirándolo de reojo.

- No- negó el chico- esa casa no existe en Hogwarts, soy un león y a mucha honra.

- ¡Oh, vamos James!- se quejó la pelirroja, sabiendo que había evitado la discusión con elegancia.

El chico se levantó, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

- Payaso- rió la chica.

- Corrige Lily- la chica miró sus ojos- Tú payaso particular.

Marlene le golpeó el costado y le susurró.

- No lo dejes escapar, que es un gran partido. Imagínate lo guapos que pueden salir vuestros hijos. Pido ser la madrina del primero.

- ¿Sabes?- James seguía a lo suyo- Este año estás mucho más guapa, Lily.

La chica se sonrojó y James se lo tomó como un cumplido.

- ¿Vendrás a verme jugar contra Ravenclaw el primer sábado de Octubre?- preguntó revolviéndose el pelo.

- Sí claro- le había prometido a Gilderoy que iría a verlo jugar.

- ¡Yo también!- se oyó desde las escaleras.

Sirius frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

- No te enfades, se lo prometí a Edgar- sentenció la niña poniéndose en pie.

Resbaló con vete a saber qué y aterrizó en medio de la sala común, provocando una sonora carcajada de Sirius desde el pasillo de las habitaciones.

- Mira que eres torpe- señaló a la niña y le guiñó un ojo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Y si no sois vosotros, ¿Quién lo hace?

Sentados en la Sala Común alrededor de la mesa disfrutaban de la comida.

Sirius miraba a Ada y ésta tenía fija la vista en un cuadro de la sala.

Era un chico joven, con el pelo revuelto y bonitos ojos castaños.

Se levantó de la mesa y se subió en el sofá para poder contemplar el retrato. Sabía que los cuadros de Hogwarts hablaban, pero aquél chico la miraba curioso.

- Hola leona- la saludó con una hermosa sonrisa- ¿De primero?

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?- preguntó el retratado.

- No lo sé, no he visto ningún partido aún- respondió la niña mirando el interior del retrato, colocó la mano sobre el lienzo y comprobó que estaba pintado y era liso.

- Seguro que sí te gusta, esta mañana vi a uno de los de séptimo recoger fotografías por la sala.

- ¿Uno de los de séptimo?- preguntó Ada.

- Sí, el chico ese rubio que juega de Buscador en Gryffindor, uno de mis descendientes- aclaró el retratado.

- ¿Eres familia de Dorcas Meadowes?- se sorprendió la niña, ya era raro estar hablando con una pintura al óleo, pero que te respondiese era totalmente ilógico, y Ada empezaba a pensar que estaba loca, porque debía estar alucinando, lo oía perfectamente.

Sirius y James escucharon la carcajada del Buscador de Gryffindor y se acercaron a la niña con un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció Sirius a Ada acercándole el pastel a la boca.

- No puedo, gracias- le encantaría poder comerse el trozo de pastel, pero su nivel de azúcar subiría por las nubes y se tendría que inyectar insulina.

- Ada, no comes cosas dulces, ¿Por qué?- James la miraba curioso, en el tren no había probado una sola chuchería del carrito.

- Soy diabética y si me controlo no tengo que pincharme insulina- respondió decidida.

Sirius miró su trozo de pastel y se lo terminó de un bocado, manchándose la comisura de los labios de mermelada de frambuesa. Ada lo miró y señaló sus labios.

- Te has manchado- dijo sin apartar los ojos de los labios del chico.

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- preguntó revisando su túnica, no solía mancharse comiendo.

La niña sonrió y le colocó los pulgares sobre los labios para limpiarlo.

- Aquí, tonto, en la boca- miró los pulgares indecisa por chupárselos, le encantaba la mermelada de frambuesa, era una de sus preferidas, pero no sabía si llevaba azúcar añadida, cuando en casa compraban la comida tenían que tener mucho cuidado en que los alimentos envasados no llevasen glucosa añadida como estabilizante o conservante.

Sirius le sujetó las manos y le chupó los pulgares con dulzura.

James se separó de ellos, eso sólo le demostraba que a Sirius le atraía Ada y él estorbaba.

Ada entreabrió la boca sin poder apartar la vista de su vecino, era muy guapo y siempre la trataba con cariño, aunque le gritase cosas raras cuando estaba molesto. Ada notaba que ese chico se preocupaba por ella.

- No tendrías porqué haberlo hecho- le dijo en un susurro.

- Lo sé. Pero no quiero que sufras y tengo entendido que las inyecciones duelen- le aseguró el chico pegando su frente a la de la niña, perdido de nuevo en ese mar azul.

- No que va, sólo hasta que te acostumbras- repuso la niña con una gran sonrisa- De pequeña me daban miedo, pero ahora…

- Sigues siendo pequeña- replicó el chico de tercero.

- Quiero decir más pequeña- contestó la niña separándose dél y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo juguetonamente.

La chica bajó de un salto del sofá en el que estaba subida con Sirius y él la siguió, andando cuál sombra. A los diez minutos de pasearse por la sala, giró y enfrentó a su amigo.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya, por favor? Estoy intentando concentrarme- se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz.

El retrato se abrió y cuatro chicos mayores entraron por él.

- ¡No pueden entrar aquí!- Marlene señalaba a los otros tres chicos que no eran de Gryffindor.

- Son mis amigos, si los invito a mi casa pueden entrar conmigo- respondió Dorcas con altanería.

Recorrió la sala con la vista y encontró la niña que buscaba, junto a la chimenea, con Sirius hablándole muy cerca.

- ¡Tortolitos!- Mundungus los señaló con el brazo y comenzó a reír.

Ada se separó de Sirius y avanzó hasta quedarse frente al chico de Slytherin.

- Eso, no es asunto tuyo. No estás en tu sala así que un poco de respeto para los que estamos en casa- habló con tanta decisión que el chico dejó de reír y los demás guardaron silencio.

- Ada- empezó Dorcas.

- Mi apellido es Steen, si no te importa tengo el mismo derecho a ser respetada que tú.

Dedalus, el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw la contempló durante un rato, definitivamente esa niña tenía algo especial, como decía Dumbledore, descubrirlo iba a ser difícil, pues estaba claro que no consideraba amigo a ninguno de ellos. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Soy Dedalus Diggle- se presentó educadamente tendiéndole la mano.

- Premio Anual de la casa de Ravenclaw- añadió Alice con los ojos entrecerrados. El chico lo confirmó con un cabeceo.

- Bateador de su casa- añadió Marlene. De mayor quería ser tan buena como él. El chico volvió a asentir.

- Amigo íntimo de Dorcas Meadowes- añadió Frank con tirria.

- ¿Íntimo?- Ada estrechó su mano complacida, si era gay ella no le interesaba y no trataría de conquistarla para sacarle información de nadie o nada- ¿Cómo de íntimo?

El chico se acercó a su rostro y le susurró: "Si fueras más mayor te lo diría" y le guiñó un ojo despacio. Ada sonrió ante la broma, porque sabía que el chico ese estaba bromeando, algo se lo decía. Samuel y John no actuaban igual.

- Pero, ¿Te gustan las chicas?- preguntó con inocencia.

- Me gustan las mujeres bonitas e inteligentes- sentenció con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ada le devolvió la sonrisa y miró hacia Sirius. El chico estaba de brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en el suelo.

- No deberías bromear con otros chicos, tu novio parece celoso- Ada lo contempló divertida y negó con la cabeza.

- Sirius no es mi novio, es mi amigo- se volvió hacia Mundungus y le aclaró- Y no estábamos ligando, sólo hablábamos.

Dorcas parecía divertido, una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su mirada esmeralda.

- Vengo a decirte que no debes dejar las cosas tiradas por la sala común- clavó la mirada en esos grandes ojos azules.

- No deberías tocar sus cosas- le recriminó Frank- Aunque seas Prefecto y Premio Anual, no tienes derecho a tocar las cosas de nadie. Necesitas una autorización de Dumbledore, y el Jefe de la Casa y otro Prefecto han de estar contigo.

- ¡Yo no he tocado nada de Steen!- se defendió el chico.

- ¿No?- Sirius mostraba un rostro sereno pero los puños cerrados demostraban lo contrario- ¿Y qué ha pasado esta mañana con la lechuza de Ada!

Dorcas se acercó hasta Sirius y lo miró a la cara.

- Te juro por lo más sagrado que no he tocado nada de Ada.

- Mientes- repuso el chico de mirada plata- Soltaste la lechuza de Ada para que fuese castigada.

Dorcas negó con la cabeza.

- Sirius… Esta mañana les gasté la broma de Pociones, aporreé la puerta del cuarto, les dije que se habían dormido y me dirigí a las habitaciones vuestras para comprobar que no faltabais ninguno- miró de reojo a James- Anoche se produjeron desperfectos en la Sala de Trofeos, cuando volví al cuarto de ellas para reírme un rato la lechuza de Ada salió disparada, estaba aterrada. Entré al cuarto, busqué la causa de ese miedo y no encontré nada extraño- levantó las manos ante la mirada acusatoria de Sirius- ¡Está bien! Sí, cogí la jaula de la lechuza de Ada- se volvió hacia la niña y agregó- Con la única intención de meterla en la jaula y llevarla a la lechucearía, pero vi que Peter fue el único en tratarla con amabilidad- se giró hacia Marlene y sonrió- casi matáis de un infarto al pobre animal- la chica agachó a mirada reconociendo su error y Dorcas posó la vista en Ada- Anoche me dijiste que odiabas las lechuzas.

- Los pájaros, en general- corrigió la niña.

- Le dije a Peter que por favor la llevase a la lechucearía- miró al aludido y éste afirmó con la cabeza- Al no veros en la sala me dirigí al comedor, para avisaros que sólo había sido una broma, pero cuando llegué ya habíais tomado la revancha.

- ¡Enhorabuena!- gritó Elphias Doge, Prefecto de Hufflepuff- Sois las primeras en responder con creces a la broma, llevamos seis años intentando que Dorcas se salte una clase frustrados y llegáis vosotras y lo mandáis a la otra parte del castillo el primer día de clase.

- Cierto- agregó Mundungus- Está claro que hay sangre Slytherin corriendo por vuestras venas- las chicas de primero entrecerraron los ojos, las tres aludidas, sabiendo que era cierto- Sabéis hacer contactos de los buenos. Minerva McGonagall nada menos.

- Lo sabemos, chicas- declaró Dedalus- Sabemos que Minerva os dio el horario del Master y le distéis uno falso, sabemos que quién lo modificó fue Emmeline Vance, ese Hechizo tiene nombre y apellido y está registrado, Isabel Vance.

La niña agachó la cabeza y enterró la cara entre las manos, sus padres recibirían carta del director, se enterarían que había quedado en Gryffindor y el Howler sería devastador.

- Así que- colocó las manos sobre los hombros de la niña y preguntó tranquilo- ¿Qué has hecho con mi horario?

Ada suspiró y levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mis fotos?

El chico la miró interrogativo. ¿De qué fotos hablaba?

- Creo que se refiere a la mitad de las fotos que hay sobre su cama- aclaró Remus.

- Ada- la chica lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos- No he tocado ninguna foto tuya, mis bromas no hacen daño a nadie, no sería capaz de dañar los sentimientos de nadie y se que para una huérfana las fotos son importantes.

- Bonita forma de no dañar los sentimientos- se oyó la voz de Lily al lado de la ventana- Recordándole que sus padres están muertos.

- ¿Qué pasa con esas fotos?- preguntó Dedalus.

- Ada, me refería a tus ropas tiradas por toda la sala común. Fui a ver a Dumbledore para pedirle que hablase con el elfo, le conté que anoche habías tropezado con él sin querer y al no saber qué era le conseguiste atizar en la cabeza, toda una proeza. Los elfos son criaturas con una magia superior a la de los magos.

- Pillarlo desprevenido dice mucho de ti- aclaró Dedalus- Lástima que los de primero no podáis jugar al Quidditch, estoy seguro que serías una gran bateadora.

- Jugará de Buscadora cuando Meadowes deje el equipo- sentenció James.

Dorcas sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que si eres capaz de esquivar escaleras en movimiento, esquivar jugadores pequeños y alguna que otra Bludget no será un problema- la niña miraba hacia James, el chico le sonreía y ella negaba con la cabeza. James afirmó con un golpe seco de cabeza ante la negativa de la niña- Tranquila, estoy seguro que James será un Capitán excelente. ¿No os han dicho que soy Vidente?

Preguntó ante la perplejidad de los chicos. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Pues sí, por eso soy el favorito de Francis Trelawney. No me gustan los hombres, prefiero las chicas decididas y a poder ser de Gryffindor- miró hacia Marlene, la chica que le había abierto los ojos- Creía que lo sabías, bombón.

- ¡Eres un cerdo!- gritó la rubia con bucles perfectos- ¡Me usaste para olvidarte de Isabel!

James saltó en el sofá y le tapó los oídos a Hes, demasiado pequeña para oír lo que se avecinaba en su compañera de equipo. Remus hizo lo mismo con Emil y Mundungus se acercó a Ada para repetir la acción, ante el desconcierto de su amigo.

- Marlene, ¿Qué dices?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Lo que oyes- la chica apretaba los puños a los costados- Ojalá hubiese sabido que le gustabas a Lily.

- Todo tuyo- la pelirroja había descubierto la arrogancia de ese chico y no le había gustado para nada, rompiendo todo el encanto que momentos antes irradiaba- Ya no me interesa.

Dorcas sonrió alagado, le gustaba a la pelirroja de bonitos ojos verdes.

- Creo que ya no le gustas, chaval- le aclaró Dedalus.

- Sólo me interesa Marlene, es mi media naranja- habló para que ella lo escuchase, se lo había dicho infinidad de veces pero nunca con público.

Marlene lo miró a los ojos y el chico continuó halagándola delante de sus compañeros.

- Eres auténtica, Peque, la mejor bateadora que he conocido en mi vida, decidida, arrogante, bellísima, tu pelo me recuerda la Primavera, tus ojos echan chispas cuando te enfadas e irradian armonía cuando sonríes, fuerte, valiente, con la sangre caliente y la mente fría- le guiñó un ojo y añadió- Muestras ser una gatita juguetona cuando realmente eres una leona lujuriosa.

Los chicos suspiraron al haber actuado así, Dorcas no se había cortado un Knut en expresarle todos sus sentimientos, Marlene estaba abochornada, el chico se acercó hasta ella y le rodeó con los brazos la cintura.

- Te quiero Marly, desde el primer día que te vi en el andén supe que eras para mí- y sin más le plantó un prolongado beso en la boca al que la chica no se pudo resistir.

La temperatura en el ambiente se caldeaba por momentos y Mundungus aclaró.

- Bien, les tapamos los oídos, pero lo están viendo todo.

Dedalus pasó una mano por delante de Ada pero la niña no reaccionaba, se plantó delante de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, los tenía vidriosos y no parpadeaba. Buscó en la misma dirección que miraba la niña, pero sólo se encontró con el Tablón giratorio de la sala de Gryffindor, pizarra por un lado, corcho para las chinchetas por el otro. Sabía que Dorcas daba sus tácticas en la propia sala, cuando reunía al equipo antes de los partidos.

El cuerpo trabajado de Dedalus tapaba la visión del beso desenfrenado que le estaba plantando Dorcas a su novia.

"Así nacen los niños no deseados", la oía, pero no encontraba a la dueña de esa voz.

"Un beso y luego dolor para el resto de tus días", sabía que se dirigía a ella, esa voz, pero no la reconocía.

Cerró los ojos y notó un apretón sobre su hombro.

- Ada, vuelve- oía las palabras desde muy lejos.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y se precipitó hacia un abismo sin luz.

Dedalus miraba directamente a la niña, no le contestaba, apretó su hombro y la niña cayó inconsciente. Mundungus la sujetó de las axilas para evitar que se golpease. Dorcas y Marlene abandonaron su beso y se fijaron en la niña. Estaba pálida como la cera y tenía los labios morados. Pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y todos la miraban con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Se puede saber que le habéis hecho?- Sirius los miraba con odio- Ada, déjalo, si quieres se van. Despierta, anda, Ada, por favor, despierta.

- Oye Dorcas, cuando tienes una visión, ¿No te pasa lo mismo?- preguntó Elphias señalando a la niña.

- No, él comienza a hablar sin sentido- aclaró Dedalus, su mejor amigo- No se queda "out" como le ha pasado a esta niña.

- Dumbledore ha dicho que en las escaleras seguía a alguien volando con la escoba- recordó Mundungus la conversación con el director- Que posiblemente ese alguien haya creado el desperfecto de la Sala de Trofeos.

- Me seguía a mí- aclaró Sirius- Pero se golpeó y quedó inconsciente. La llevé a la enfermería y allí me encontré a Dumbledore. Luego me fui a clase.

Peter negaba con la cabeza, acababa de destapar el rumor que él había empezado a rodar por el colegio, que la niña se había golpeado la cabeza contra uno de los Custodios.

- Buena jugada, esa de decir que se había golpeado contra una de las estatuas, tenéis todo tercero para afirmarlo- reconoció Elphias- Vuestro secreto está a salvo. ¿Ahora que hacemos con ella? Dumbledore dijo que tarde o temprano esto empezaría a ocurrir.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo sin comprender.

- Por cierto, el director nos dijo que os llevásemos a su despacho- Dedalus señaló a Sirius y James- Quiere hablar con vosotros.

- Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que Ada esté bien- sentenció el moreno.

- Ella está bien- Mundungus lo miró directamente a los ojos- Yo la cuidaré.

Sirius dudó al mirar los colores en la corbata del chico.

- No sería capaz de hacerle nada hasta que no sepa porqué está maldita- el Slytherin decía la verdad- No me voy a arriesgar a que me transmita ninguna enfermedad de sangre sucia.

Lily abrió la boca descomunalmente y negó con repugnancia. Típica frase de una vil serpiente, aún le molestaba que la llamasen así los de Slytherin, Severus Snape nunca la había llamado así, aunque a Severus lo conocía desde antes de enterarse que ella era una bruja nacida de padres muggles. Y cuando él fue a explicarle que le había llegado una carta de Hogwarts, ella ilusionada le enseñó la misma carta, despertando la ilusión en el muchacho. Entonces él le explicó todo lo que conocía de Hogwarts y le pidió que desease entrar en la casa de Slytherin, pero ella le dijo que quedase en la casa que quedase seguirían siendo amigos. A lo que el chico no pudo replicarle, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ella veía que sus caminos se alejaban, Severus se hacía más introvertido y ella cada día era más abierta y bromista.

- No sé. No me fío- declaró el Gryffindor de tercero.

- Pues si quieres la llevo a la enfermería- dijo Mundungus- Está camino del despacho de Dumbledore.

Dorcas y los de séptimo salieron con James, Sirius y Ada por el retrato.

Remus se quedó mirando a las niñas que miraban preocupadas la puerta de la sala común.

- Estará bien- aseguró sentándose entre ambas- Ya lo veréis.

- Qué suerte, es su primer día y ya se ha perdido dos clases con los Slytherin- dijo Peter.

- Peter, ¿Crees que el de las fotos puede haber sido Dorcas?- preguntó Lily.

Marlene miró a su amiga y ladeó la cabeza.

- No ha sido él- Lily la miró alzando una sola ceja- Lo vi en sus ojos.

- Quizás haya sido el elfo al que golpeó ayer- aventuró Hes- Le pegó con el baúl, si Ada tenía las fotos en el interior pudo haberlas sacado.

- Si es el elfo, ¿A quién deberíamos decírselo?

- A los Prefectos- sentenció Frank- Pero ellos ya lo saben, ahora deberías hablar con Minerva. Yo me tengo que ir a Historia- se levantó del sofá, besó la comisura de los labios de Alice y agregó- Tenía una idea errónea de Dorcas, después de todo no es tan mala persona.

- Chicos, nosotros tenemos Transformaciones- les informó Alice- ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis y vemos que se puede hacer?

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones, siguiendo la ruta que marcaba Remus. Les enseñó el retrato que bajaba del séptimo a la planta baja y los guió por el Viaducto, señalándoles el lago en donde las sirenas cantaban canciones tristes. Los chicos se recreaban en el paisaje, cruzaron las puertas de la entrada al Viaducto y el chico señaló unas escaleras de caracol a su izquierda.

- ¿Dónde llevan?- preguntó Fabian.

- Al aula de Pociones, al llegar abajo recto, la puerta de enfrente- explicó el castaño de ojos dorados.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nos toca Pociones?- preguntó Gideon alarmado- No has visto nuestro horario.

- Recuerdo los horarios de cada curso, de todas formas- añadió al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de los niños- Habéis dicho que Ada se había perdido sus tres clases con los Slytherin, sólo compartimos tres materias a la par, quitando las que damos en común todas las casas hasta séptimo.

- ¿Y?- Hes no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar, ¿Cómo había deducido que tenían pociones? No lo veía.

Lily le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó algo molesta.

- Pues que con Slytherin sólo compartimos en primero, Vuelo, Transformaciones y Pociones- aclaró la pelirroja.

- ¿En serio recuerdas los horarios de todos los cursos?- preguntó Emil curiosa.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Increíble, vaya memorión!- el chico sonrió agradecido, sin saber si esa palabra existía, pero la entendía perfectamente.

Caminaron por un pasillo lleno de tapices de caballos y dieron al patio de Transformaciones, en donde seis banquitos rodeaban una esfera metálica con una bola de acero en su interior.

- ¿Qué es eso?- señaló Emil encantada mirando la escultura metálica.

- No pienso adelantaros materia- declaró Marlene- Ya os lo explicará McGonagall.

- Pero, ¿Para qué sirve?- preguntaron los gemelos a la par.

- Eso también lo explicará la profesora- añadió Remus, la clase en la que salieron al patio con la profesora en primero la recordaba con añoranza, ninguna otra clase de Transformaciones había sido tan divertida.

Ada abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a James mirándola en silencio.

- Hola- saludó en un susurro.

James le sonrió pero le rodaron lágrimas por las mejillas. No podía ser cierto lo que les había dicho el director, Ada era la inocencia personificada, una brujita desastrosa y patosa que sólo conseguía provocar incendios y romper cosas con su varita, su primer brote de magia no pudo matar a su hermano cuatro años mayor.

El chico carraspeó y le devolvió el saludo con la voz algo ronca.

- ¿Todo bien James?- preguntó limpiándole las lágrimas.

James aceptó con la cabeza, no pensaba decírselo por más que Sirius le había pedido que se lo dijese con el beneplácito del director. No sabía en qué pensaba su amigo, ¿Cómo decírselo? En su mente volaban las respuestas pero ninguna de las opciones le pareció buena idea.

Primera opción: "Ada te desmayaste en la sala común y fuimos a ver al director, nos contó que en tu primer brote de magia mataste a tu hermano mayor", negó con la cabeza, seguro que la chica se quedaba catatónica con esas palabras.

Segunda opción: "Mira Ada, los magos descubrimos que lo somos porque cuando somos pequeños tenemos lo que se llaman brotes de magia. Tú debes ser muy poderosa, te cargaste a tu hermano", no tampoco servía, aunque lo dejase caer el resultado era el mismo, decirle que había matado a un niño de cuatro años.

- James, ¿Intentas decirme algo?- la niña lo miraba hacer muecas, mover las manos, abrir la boca pero no escuchaba nada- Puedes decir lo que quieras. No me voy a enfadar. Pero si es relacionado a la sala común, no creo que Dorcas haya roto las fotos de mis padres, yo le he creído. Pensé que podía ser el elfo, pero escuché una voz.

- ¿Una voz?- se alertó James- ¿De quién?

- No lo sé- la niña jugueteaba con las sábanas- Era de mujer, de eso estoy segura.

- ¿De mujer?- eso descartaba que la voz fuese la de su hermano Percival, ahijado de Albus Dumbledore.

Ada asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius paseaba intranquilo por el despacho del director.

- ¿Sabe lo que quiere que le diga a mi amiga?- el chico miraba hacia el lago, con los ojos enrojecidos- ¿Se da cuenta que su vida ha sido una mentira?

El director afirmó con la cabeza.

- Ella no es capaz de hacer daño a nadie, es la mejor persona que he conocido, además no es poderosa, aunque su varita lo sea- el chico se giró hacia su director.

- En eso difiero con usted. La señorita Steen no puede controlar su magia, por eso necesitaba esa varita, el señor Ollivanders sólo jugó un poquito con ella. ¿Sabe lo que se tarda en construir una varita nueva? Años, hay que colocar el núcleo en sincronía- explicó el director- La varita de Ada se creó para Diana Steen el día de su nacimiento, la primera niña nacida en el seno de la familia que rechazó la magia, trilliza de Marcus Steen y August Steen, el padre de Ada.

- ¿Y si la tía de Ada era bruja, porqué Ada está maldita? No es la primera bruja que nace en la familia. Ha dicho que su tía era bruja, que la varita de Ada se creó para esa Steen.

- No he dicho que lo fuera- recalcó el hombre con suaves palabras- Dije que la varita se creó para ella.

- Si crearon una varita para ella es porque era bruja. Sólo los magos gastamos varita- replicó el chico.

El mago negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, esto es adelantarle algo de materia de cursos superiores pero creo que debe saberlo- el director se levantó de su silla y colocó las manos a la espalda, acercándose al chico y fijándose en el hermoso paisaje que se contemplaba desde su ventana- Cada vez que va a nacer un niño con algo de magia en su interior los constructores de varita reciben un encargo y se ponen a trabajar en la elaboración de la varita.

- ¿Un encargo? ¿De quién?- preguntó Sirius contrariado.

- De sus elfos, los elfos son criaturas con mucha magia, ni siquiera necesitan varita para demostrarla, ellos son los que ponen los ingredientes. He oído que Ada tuvo un desacuerdo con un elfo, el elfo que dictó los ingredientes del núcleo de la varita de su tía, su varita.

Sirius sonrió y los ojos le brillaron con fuerza.

- No fue exactamente un desacuerdo, me olvidé decirle que los elfos trabajaban en Hogwarts para que esto funcionase- se disculpó el muchacho.

- No es su error, ¿Ha intentado coger a un elfo alguna vez? Es prácticamente imposible.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos.

- Sirius, todos los magos tenemos algo especial que nos caracteriza, una habilidad que nos hace únicos ante el resto de la comunidad.

- ¿Quiere decir que Ada tiene la habilidad de atrapar elfos?- Dumbledore lo miró y negó con una sonora carcajada- ¿Qué he dicho?

- Mi ahijado tenía la capacidad de atraparlos, le pusieron mi segundo nombre. Percival, el hermano mayor de Ada, medio hermano. Flora Hitchens fue una squib que tuvo relaciones con un mago, Caspar Crouch, de esa unión nació Percival, pero la familia Crouch no toleró que su primogénito se uniese en sagrado matrimonio con una squib, lo casaron con Charis Black, para mantener la pureza de la sangre- Sirius tenía los ojos desorbitados ante el descubrimiento- La familia de Ada ha sido mágica por las dos partes, su padre al igual que su tío Marcus eran squibs como Diana, trillizos, uno de ellos mujer, la magia de Diana se disgregó tanto entre los tres que no llegó a desarrollarse, nunca tuvo su explosión mágica en los años de colegio, hasta el día de su muerte. Con 27 años, la tarde en la que Ada cumplió un año.

- ¿Cuando mató a su hermano?- preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz.

El director agachó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza.

- Recuerdo ese día como si acabase de ocurrir- el director clavó la vista en su fénix- Flora me invitó, su familia huía de la magia, también invitó a sus padres y a su hermano, para que viesen que Ada no tenía los rasgos de los Hitchens, que era totalmente Steen.

- Estaba bajo un hechizo- aclaró el muchacho.

El director asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo supe nada más mirarla a los ojos, vi los ojos de Elladora en ella.

- ¿Conoció a mi tía?

- Sí, Sirius, fue la madrina de mi amigo Phineas, la hermana preferida de Isla, hasta que se casó con Bob Hitchens, aún así la nombró madrina de su hijo, ella no pudo rechazarlo, mi amigo era una bellísima persona.

- Era un Slytherin- escupió el joven Gryffindor.

- Cuando seas mayor entenderás que ser un Slytherin no es algo malo, ser un Slytherin no nos hace malos, la maldad está en nuestro interior, seamos de la casa que seamos.

- Ellos son crueles- afirmó el chico- Los conozco de cerca.

El adulto sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Phineas no fue cruel en su vida, adoraba a los pájaros.

- Ada les tiene pánico- sentenció el chico.

- Culpa de Ángela Swan- miró los ojos del chico- Nunca he odiado a nadie, pero esa mujer me ponía los pelos de punta. Odiaba a los magos por encima de todo.

El adulto apretaba los dientes con fuerza, decidiendo en contarle o no el cumpleaños de Ada a aquél chico. Con el odio que tenía hacia los Slytherin sólo le faltaba conocer la historia, pero él era el único que podía hacer que Ada rechazase el exceso de equipaje que cargaba todos los días. Sirius sonrió, acordándose del día del callejón Diagon, la abuela de la niña había hecho mella en su pensamiento.

- Ada pensaba que estaba soñando el día que la llevé al Callejón Diagon- declaró el muchacho.

- Lo sé, me lo dijo Mundungus- Sirius ladeó la cabeza- No se enfade, señor Black, confío en usted, pero necesitaba que alguien los vigilase de cerca, Bart Crouch estaba interesado en conocerla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiere conocer a su media hermana por parte de padre.

- ¿Otro sangre pura allegado a Ada?

- Sí, él fue quien inició todo, declarando que su padre era el padre de Percival, el día del cumpleaños de Ada, por desgracia Percival se parecía mucho a él, la madre de Ada lo negó al igual que su hermano John y sus padres, salvaguardando el apellido de Crouch, podía hacerles falta en un futuro.

- ¿Y usted? Estaba allí.

- No pude hacer nada, Ada tuvo su primer estallido creando una gran bola de fuego a su alrededor.

- ¿Una bola de fuego?- Sirius tenía los ojos desorbitados- ¿Con un año?

- Le dije que la señorita Steen era una gran maga, pero usted no me creía. Diana Steen y Percival Crouch murieron abrasados- el director miraba a su alumno. Sirius sólo negaba con la cabeza- Supongo que vió lo que ocurrió en la tienda de Quidditch. Ni punto de comparación con lo de aquella tarde.

Sirius tuvo su momento de lucidez entre tanto ardor.

- ¿Y las varitas de Marcus y August? Ha dicho que eran squib, también debieron crearles una varita- el director sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza

- Una la tiene usted y la otra el señor Potter, por eso los envié al callejón.

Sirius no podía creer al hombre de barba blanca, retrocedía asustado hacia la puerta.

- La madre de Ada quiso tener la suya, la tiene guardada en una cajita. Señor Black, recuerde que la varita escoge a su dueño y no al revés, la magia está en su interior, la varita sólo es el vehículo de expresión. Ahora puede retirarse y vigile a la señorita Steen, ella sola no puede.

Sirius abandonó el despacho del director con la cabeza embotada, directo se fue a la enfermería. Suspiró un par de veces antes de girar el picaporte y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a Ada hablando tranquilamente con James, riendo de los chistes del chico.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?- le preguntó señalando la sonrisa de la niña.

James negó con la cabeza.

- Hola Sirius- saludó la niña- Tú amigo es muy divertido.

- James, te lo pedí. Ahora sé muchas más cosas de ella- el chico se desesperó- ¿Sabes como mató a su hermano? Con una bola de fuego, como la de la tienda de Quidditch. Y no sólo murió Percival- la niña se levantó deprisa de la cama, sin hacer ruido, con la cara cenicienta, sabía que Sirius hablaba de ella. Eso era lo que su tío John se había negado a contarle a final del verano, ahora entendía porqué. Abandonó la enfermería tras un suave balanceo de la puerta- Su tía Diana también murió abrasada. Y eso no es todo, resulta que tú y yo heredamos las varitas de Marcus y August. Que su madre conserva la varita en una caja especial, en su casa. Resulta que los squibs también tienen varita, cada vez que nace alguien con algo de magia en su interior los elfos mandan un encargo a los constructores de varitas. El elfo al que le atizó Ada fue el que envió el encargo de nuestras varitas, Ada tiene la varita que fue construida para su tía Diana.

James lo miraba sin entenderlo, no le había quitado la vista de encima en todo el discurso y los dos se quedaron de piedra al notar el cambio de temperatura del interior de la enfermería cada vez que se abría la puerta..

- Creo que no le ha sentado nada bien- razonó el muchacho de gafas- Vamos a buscarla.

- Hay más James- Sirius cayó derrotado sobre la cama en la que momentos antes descansaba su amiga- Si no he entendido mal, Dumbledore piensa que Ada carga con los espíritus de Percival y Diana.

- Pero ella nunca los ha visto- se llevó las manos a la cabeza al recordar que Ada le había dicho que en la sala común había escuchado la voz de una mujer- Pero los puede oír.

Los chicos se miraron con horror y salieron a la carrera de la enfermería, bajo las amenazas de Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Dónde crees que puede haber ido?- preguntó Sirius corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¡Yo que se! ¿Qué harías tú si te hubieses encontrado con esa noticia?

- ¿Buscar un cura para que me exorcice?- bromeó el chico de ojos grises.

- No seas idiota, Ada ya había salido de la enfermería cuando contaste eso.

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el muchacho, no sabía donde ir a buscarla.

Se pasaron la tarde buscando por el castillo desde que salieron de Estudios Muggles, pero nadie había visto a Ada por ningún sitio, agotados regresaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, quizás la niña estaba allí, pero no, ni Ada ni el resto de sus compañeros.

Lily, Marlene, Alice y Frank entraron por el retrato con la cabeza gacha.

James se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la pelirroja, en la vida la había visto tan apesadumbrada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado, mirando las caras de los cuatro.

Frank le mostró un pergamino con el dibujo de Ada, el chico abrió la boca y tragó aire, sus pulmones estaban faltos de ese preciado elixir. Sirius se levantó del sofá y se fijó en el pergamino. Se lo arrebató de las manos y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabía donde estaban las cocinas?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- McGonagall la ha castigado hasta Diciembre- respondió el moreno con un hilo de voz- Dorcas la tendrá que traer a la sala después de cada castigo. Se ha peleado con un elfo.

- ¿Dónde están Remus y Peter?- preguntó James, sus amigos no habían vuelto.

- Nos dijeron que acudieseis al Sauce Boxeador. Están con Hagrid, van en busca de Ada- Alice les transmitió el mensaje- Mundungus, Elphias, Dorcas y Dedalus están allí con el director y McGonagall.

Sirius y James se miraron sin comprender la situación, el pergamino sólo ponía "Asesina despiadada".

Emil, Hes, Fabian y Gideon atravesaban el retrato hablando animadamente.

- Es mi heroína, su primer día y se salta todas las clases- Gideon mostraba una radiante sonrisa y alzaba el puño derecho en señal de ataque.

- Tiene suerte de no tener a mis padres- aseguró Emil- El Howler lo escucharían hasta en Beauxbatons.

Hes asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Habéis visto la cara que llevaba McGonagall?- preguntó Fabian, rascándose la cabeza pelirroja.

- Sí, como si le hubiesen dicho que había muerto un familiar- recapacitó Hes- Pero Dumbledore no llevaba mejor cara. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Los de tercero intercambiaron miradas y los dos merodeadores salieron a la estampida de la sala, empujando a los niños de primero.

Lily ayudó a levantarlos del suelo a Frank, un día demasiado largo.

Fabian se acercó al pergamino que había soltado Sirius y lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Es otra broma?- preguntó señalando el pergamino.

- Según lo mires- le aclaró Frank- Ada se ha peleado con un elfo.

Cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia él sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Ada?- preguntaron a la vez.

- Sí, se que le comentasteis a la Jefa de la Casa que posiblemente el elfo se estuviese vengando. Minerva nos envió a los Prefectos de Gryffindor a las Cocinas, cuando llegamos Ada apuntaba a uno de los elfos, agitó su varita y le dio de lleno al elfo impulsándolo hasta el medio de las cocinas, en la vida he visto un hechizo tan poderoso en una niña de primero.

Los chicos negaban con la cabeza, Ada no era capaz de hacer algo así. Ada no conocía la magia, y se había saltado Transformaciones y Defensa. Su primer contacto con la varita, pues las clases habían sido prácticas.

- ¿Estás de guasa, verdad?- preguntó Emil con una sonrisa- No tiene gracia. Sabemos que los elfos no arruinaron sus fotos. Nos lo dijo Wiki, y los elfos no pueden mentir a los magos. Eso lo sabéis todos, bueno, quizás Lily no. Y estoy segura que Ada tampoco lo sabe.

- ¿Habéis vuelto a ver a Wiki?- inquirió Marlene, aún sin poder creerse que Ada hubiese hecho eso.

Los de primero negaron con la cabeza pero Gideon aseguró: "Ni a Wiki ni a ningún otro, son muy esquivos".

Los chicos llegaron a la carrera hasta el Sauce Boxeador, el árbol no dejaba de mover las ramas de manera violenta.

- Albus- Minerva señaló a sus estudiantes- ¿Está seguro que ellos son necesarios?

- Sí, Minerva. No he estado más seguro en toda mi vida.

- Pero aún son niños- se quejó la profesora.

- Os trata como una madre- susurró Mundungus al oído de Sirius.

- Ojalá mi madre me tratase así- aseguró el muchacho susurrando.

Mundungus pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sirius y éste frunció el ceño.

- Eres como un hermanito para mí- le sonrió el chico- Soy el primer Fletcher de Slytherin, toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Gryffindor, al contrario que tú.

- ¿Perdón?- Sirius lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Has visto el retrato del señor con bigote y pinta de Alquimista de tu sala? Mi bisabuelo, Brian Fletcher. Prefecto durante tres años seguidos, fue el primero en convertir una rata en una copa de cristal- Sirius lo miraba sin resuello- Yo también soy bueno en Transformaciones- cabeceó hacia el director- Fue profesor suyo, me lo dijo nada más poner los pies en Hogwarts el primer año, todos se llevaron un chasco cuando el sombrero me colocó en Slytherin, mis padres se pasaron los tres primeros años sin dirigirme la palabra, luego poco a poco vieron que no era tan malo que yo estuviera en esa casa, que podía convencer a mis compañeros de muchas cosas.

- ¿Y lo has conseguido?

- ¿Te has fijado quienes son mis amigos?- miró a los chicos que bromeaban cada uno con uno de los Merodeadores- Los Slytherin con los que he tropezado no escuchaban, ellos opinan como yo.

- ¿Por qué estáis aquí?- preguntó Sirius.

- Bueno, eso lo verás en unos momentos. Paciencia joven aprendiz- sacó la varita de su túnica y convirtió la margarita blanca que había a sus pies en una mariposa dejando a Sirius descolocado- No soy Premio Anual por nada, ¿sabes?

La noche se iba cerniendo sobre el grupo.

James parloteaba de Quidditch con Dorcas, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

- ¿Sabes?- el chico de gafas captó la atención del rubio- Todos pensábamos que eras un engreído, pero la declaración a Marlene nos dejó sin aliento.

- Bueno, ella lo necesitaba oír. Supongo que escucharon nuestra conversación en el puente de madera.

- ¿Qué no eras bueno en Adivinación?

- James- el prefecto de Gryffindor soltó el nombre junto a una exhalación- No consiste en eso la Adivinación. Cuando tenemos una visión no controlamos de quién es. Pocas veces he tenido una visión de alguien conocido. Sólo dos, para serte sincero.

- ¿Dos?- se sorprendió James- ¿Quiénes?

- Ada, las dos veces. Esta mañana, por eso no acudí a Encantamientos, me sentía agotado después de explicarle las visiones a Dumbledore.

James lo miró interrogativo, se suponía que Ada lo había engañado. Dorcas sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- He de reconocer que la idea era buena, pero la primera visión fue de Ada en la cocina amenazando al elfo con su varita y luego una gran bola de fuego consumiendo las cocinas. Iba camino de Adivinación cuando ocurrió, pero no llegué nunca, me dirigí directamente al despacho del director. La segunda la tuve en el mismo despacho, fue entonces cuando Albus nos envió a la Sala Común a por vosotros.

- ¿Sabías que iba a pasar lo del elfo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no lo evitó?

- Eso no lo sé, sólo sé que vi el Sauce en la segunda visión, supongo que por eso estamos aquí. Este director no es que sea muy explicativo, te darás cuenta con el tiempo, tiene una manera muy sutil de guiarnos a tomar nuestro destino.

Dedalus Diggle hablaba con Remus.

- ¿Cuántas lunas has estado en la Casa de los Gritos?- el chico solía ir directo- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

- Demasiadas. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Por qué te crees que me han nombrado Premio Anual? Se distinguir las Criaturas Mágicas con sólo echarles un vistazo, he sacado Extraordinario en Defensa desde que entré a Hogwarts, además ese árbol se plantó cuando entraste tú, fuiste el último seleccionado dos días después, coincidió la luna llena el uno de Septiembre.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lo llevas pensando?- Remus estaba disgustado.

- Lo descubrí al siguiente mes, se lo dije a Dorcas y éste me dijo que mantuviese la boca cerrada, que ya lo sabía. Dorcas y yo nos conocíamos de antes del colegio, pasa como con James y Sirius, son tus amigos, ¿Por qué no confías en ellos?

- Cargo con esto desde los cinco años. Cuando…

- Aparece el lobo, ¿no eres tú? Eso es lo que tú te crees, sigues siendo tú con los instintos primitivos. Deberías dejar que tus amigos se acercasen a ti, estoy seguro que Mundungus les puede enseñar algo útil. Recuerda que los animales suelen vivir en armonía- le guiñó un ojo y le revolvió el pelo.

Remus se quedó pensativo, nadie le había hablado con tanta franqueza en toda su vida, sus padres lo encerraban en el sótano las noches de luna llena, cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts su padre tuvo que ir a hablar con el director para contarle lo que ocurría y Dumbledore le dijo que ya estaba enterado, que estuviese tranquilo que su hijo, es decir, él, no correría ningún peligro. John le explicó que el chico podía ser peligroso en su forma de lobo, que no controlaba sus impulsos y el director le mostró lo que iban a hacer. Cuando su padre regresó a casa le explicó el plan del director orgulloso y le dijo que no tropezaría con una mago tan comprensivo e inteligente en el resto de sus días, poco después su madre enfermaba y él le contaba la historia que se iba a ver a su madre enferma a sus compañeros, que no pensaban que se fuese a recuperar y que en un par de días volvía.

Recordó una de las lunas más devastadoras de su vida, la luna perlada, se daba cada cincuenta años y sacaba la parte más salvaje del lobo, se pasó una semana en la enfermería recuperándose y cuando regresó a las clases estaba agotado. Les contó a sus amigos que su madre había fallecido y lloró ante ellos.

La siguiente luna tuvo que enfermar otro familiar, pues su madre había fallecido, pero Dumbledore lo salvó de la mentira castigándolo a limpiar la enfermería durante toda la noche. Al día siguiente apareció derrotado y con una ojeras espantosas.

Luego terminó segundo y ese verano, James le comenta que saben su secreto y que saben como solucionarlo. Que no volverá a pasar una luna llena solo.

Elphias miraba a Peter de reojo, al cabo de u rato le soltó.

- Me sorprende que no quedases en Hufflepuff, tienes los ideales de los tejones, serías capaz de vender tu alma por salvar a un amigo.

- Te equivocas- contestó el rubio seguro de sus palabras.

- No, sé lo que digo- Elphias seguía mirándolo- Os seguimos en el callejón y sólo hacías que defender a tus amigos de las locuras de Ada.

Peter se alejó hasta Sirius y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

- Yo he venido a por Ada, ¿Y tú?- le devolvió Sirius para que todos lo escuchasen, harto del tiempo muerto.

- Remus me pidió que lo acompañase, cuando Albus lo mandó al Sauce, me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante- aseguró el muchacho de ojos azul cielo.

No quería reconocer que el árbol le ponía los pelos de punta.

- No sé si lo sabrás, pero Ada puede haberse cargado a un elfo en las cocinas esta tarde- Remus rompió la magia del silencio con las atronadoras palabras.

Peter tragó con fuerza y se volvió hacia su amigo de ojos dorados, sabía que la niña atraía problemas, pero un asesinato era algo grave, por eso te expulsaban de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con los ojos desorbitados y los dientes apretados.

El antiguo profesor de Transformaciones se colocó en el centro del círculo que habían formado los chicos y levantó las manos en son de paz.

- Alto- pidió con voz grave pero sin gritar- Sois el grupo que guiará los pasos de Ada, debéis permanecer unidos, ante cualquier adversidad los lazos de la amistad no se pueden romper. La amistad es lo único que nos protege de nuestra oscuridad, lo que nos hace sacar nuestro lado positivo, la luz de la persona. Ella sólo intenta separarla de vosotros.

- ¿A quién se refiere?- preguntó Dorcas sin entender la última frase de su director.

- Diana Steen- sentenció McGonagall con los ojos apretados.

- ¿Diana Steen?- preguntó Elphias descolocado- ¿Y esa quién es?

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el interior del bosque y los Merodeadores corrieron hacia él.

Dorcas, Elphias, Dedalus y Mundungus los persiguieron, esos chicos no sabían lo que había en el interior del bosque, las arañas gigantes, los centauros, unicornios, hadas y demás criaturas no eran gentiles como en los cuentos de niños. Leyendas antiguas hablaban de un dragón en el corazón del bosque.

- ¡Sirius, por Merlín! ¡Detente!- Mundungus gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando las ramas de los arbustos.

- ¡Era Ada! ¡Es mi amiga!- le devolvió el chico de ojos grises.

- ¿Su amiga?- se sorprendió James- Si está colado por sus huesos.

- No lo creo- Dorcas corría junto a él, a escasos metros de Sirius, estaba en plena forma- Creo que la ve como a una hermana pequeña.

- Pues espero que no lo trate como a Regulus- sentenció Dedalus.

Remus, Elphias y Peter corrían tras el segundo grupo, escuchando la conversación sin entender ni una palabra.

" ¿Qué a Sirius le gustaba Ada? Estaba más que demostrado que no, un chico no le gritaba como un descosido a la chica que le gustaba", pensaba Peter, él al menos no lo haría. Además, sabía que si a Sirius le gustaba Ada, él no tendía ninguna posibilidad.

"¿Qué Sirius veía a Ada como una hermana pequeña? Ni de coña, su amigo James tenía razón, estaba enamorado de ella, sólo que no se atrevía a reconocerlo por las burlas que pudiese recibir de ellos tres. Cuando se formó el grupo de amigos en primero acordaron no enamorarse jamás, pero las cosas empezaban a cambiar, sus intereses habían variado durante esos años y estaba claro que la cosa se potenciaría", el beso que le había visto dar a Dorcas en la sala común en primero le hubiese producido arcadas, ese mediodía simplemente lo disfrutó, intentando aprender de las reacciones de la chica, una promesa que romperían y Sirius acababa de encontrar a su media naranja, sólo que aún no lo podía reconocer en público.

"¿Quién cojones es Regulus? Cada vez entiendo menos y no se que hago corriendo con estos dos criajos de tercero en busca de una estúpida Gryffindor de primero", pensaba Elphias.

Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque, guiados por Sirius encontraron a Ada tirada en el suelo con la varita entre las manos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Dedalus sin resuello.

El árbol bajo el que estaba recostada la niña aún humeaba, el suelo ennegrecido por la ceniza era iluminado por centenares de luciérnagas. La túnica de Ada estaba sucia y desgastada, el pelo enmarañado y balbuceaba algo incomprensible.

La niña intentó moverse y le salió un quejido lastimero.

- Ada…- susurró Sirius acercándose hacia la niña, pero una mano lo detuvo- ¡Suéltame!

- Debe deshacerse de los dos. No podemos ayudarla hasta que no lo haga- Sirius se quedó congelado, acababa de gritarle a su director y sabía que la Jefa de su casa no le perdonaría el castigo.

La niña se sentó sobre la hierba mirando el riachuelo que corría a sus pies, unos metros más abajo.

- Sigo preguntándome de dónde saca la fuerza- James señalaba a la niña con un dedo.

- De la amistad, señor Potter- respondió Minerva- De la amistad.

Sirius miró hacia James y negó con la cabeza, Ada no tenía amigos hasta que lo conoció a él, salvo un perro callejero, su mejor amigo según la niña.


End file.
